Feathers
by Sailor Hope
Summary: Merle went to Westin with Relim for a nice vacation it doesn't settle well with Hitomi though. Perlis is still roaming Gaia and the desert is pretty far away....what would happen if an old friend came for a visit?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alright I'll let you in on the secret if you must know….I…I-I don't own Escaflowne alright there I said it! You happy now!!!  
  
A/N Okay found this that I wrote a long time ago thought I'd try it and see if anyone likes it review and let me know please.  
  
Feathers  
  
  
  
Tiny droplets of crystal water tapped the plastic skylight. The deafening silence of the room intensified the pitter-patter into a resonating thumping sound. Searching the house her lungs took in gasps of icy air and released with a loud sigh, she hated being alone. Hitomi loathed it in fact, the silence only hastened her to return. Picking up her tired limbs Hitomi trudged down the soft carpet of the hall to her room. Peacefully resting on top of the oak dresser lay a red velvet box. Carefully her slim fingers caressed the velvet debating whether to unfasten the clasp or run away. Giving in the delicate hand unfastened the tiny golden clasp revealing white silk. Slowly she pulled off the silk to present the long white feather.  
  
Just having it near caused a chain reaction in Hitomi's senses, every muscle in her body tingled pleading with her to return. Quickly she shoved the feather back to its cage and snapped the lid shut. Frowning she scolded herself for such thoughts! She couldn't leave her friends now! Especially with Yukari and Amano's wedding only 2 months away.  
  
Reluctantly the feather was placed in the top dresser drawer as Hitomi slid to the ground. Opening the 3rd drawer down she began tossing the clothes out onto the floor. Once the drawer was empty she found them. In the back corner tied up were her tarot cards. She felt sick just looking at them, she had decided long ago to never take part in choosing the fates of others. It wasn't her place to say and the fact sickened her that she had done it long ago.  
  
Trudging back out to the living room Hitomi threw her body on the couch letting herself sink into the cushions. Her fingers danced on the coffee table for the remote but just as skin made contact with plastic the house went pitch black.  
  
"Great there goes the electricity again!" Frustrated with the predicament she jumped to her feet "That's the third time this week"  
  
Beginning the journey down the hall her legs froze when an unnerving noise reached her ears. A soft snapping sound was emanating from her room, it sounded strangely like leather. As Hitomi turned to her left, a part of her wished she hadn't. Hitomi's gut did a double time as she continued to stare at her front door. It was slightly ajar.  
  
Her lungs retracted rapidly to bring in oxygen faster. The only thing her brain could comprehend at that moment was, don't move. So frozen by the door Hitomi waited. Still the snapping only grew louder with each passing second, the nauseating realization that this wasn't a dream pushed Hitomi forward. The soft sound of wood brushing against wood caught her ears as she heard the dresser drawer slide open. As she neared her room a faint white glow illuminated the hall. Upon reaching the door Hitomi's emeralds fell onto the man's glowing face. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was giving off a sadistic grin whilst his hands retrieved the glowing velvet box.  
  
"Well what have we here? A nice diamond necklace?" he cackled  
  
'A petty thief!! And he's going to take Van's feather!!' Hitomi's mind screamed in anger at the sight  
  
As the thief opened the box the silk fell to the floor revealing the once white feather, that was now oddly a glowing pink. Hitomi gasped taking in the wonderful site. That was enough to give her away though. The thief turned to her.  
  
"So someone is here?" the sadistic man cackled again eyeing Hitomi, "Well little missy this shiny feather yours?"  
  
Hitomi just stood there. The snapping started again and emeralds gazed at the strap of leather in his hand smacking together with each snap of his wrist. Smiling he started advancing towards her.  
  
'Van help me! I can't move, my legs won't move!"  
  
Then it all faded. Her room, the man, her house all melted into a swirling lake before her eyes. The scene transfixed her but before she could regain any sense of what was going on it all went dead as the night.  
  
Hitomi woke up on something soft. Looking around she found it was dark, but not as dark as her house had been, her surroundings were plastered with more of a natural darkness. Then she noticed she was lying on something soft and itchy. Curious hands ran over the softness confirming her inner suspicion, she was lying on grass. The upper half of her body rose putting her in a sitting position only to be met by a harsh wind. The rigor wind blew her short golden hair wildly behind her. Eyelids swiftly covered her emeralds as her senses took in the sweet smell surrounding her. It was the comforting smell of fields on a sunny day…..it was him. Perhaps it was just her imagination but Hitomi swore she could have heard his soft whisper floating in the wind.  
  
Pulling her body up into a standing position Hitomi's gaze drifted around her surroundings. She was in a small field surrounded by vast lush forests. Finally her gaze met with the sky and she gasped in shock. Hanging lazily in the sky were two pearls their glow illuminating the ground below. It was the moon and earth. So as best she could Hitomi took her 17-year-old shaky body and started off towards the forest. She really had no idea where she was going but Gaia nights weren't the friendliest. Shelter was the first priority as she ventured into the forest.  
  
"I wonder how far away Fanelia is" she whispered to the night  
  
A faint smile graced her lips as the thought of seeing her friends crept into her mind.  
  
'I'll get to see Van, Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Gaddes, Cheid and Allen again'  
  
As the young girl made her way through the trees the wind seemed to pick up speed reminding Hitomi how cold it was. Sure, her shorts and tank top were perfect for inside the house on a rainy day, however for a cold Gaia night they simply wouldn't do.  
  
Vigorously she rubbed her arms in hopes of warming them up. Closing her eyes Hitomi tried to think of what she was going to do. Her hands stopped the warming motion as she felt something soft brush past her leg. Hitomi's eyes bolted open to see what had touched her but there was only silence. She was about to brush it away as imagination when something brushed past her leg again turning her eyes downward she tried to find the culprit but still there was nothing. But as her gaze returned forward she gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  
She could clearly see what had been brushing against her and they began flying at her in a fury. Her body flooded with joy and worry all at once. The wind was haphazardly discarding long silky feathers everywhere. Again a soft feather hit her leg and she smiled at the sudden comforting feeling that rushed through her body. But her mind began to turn and Hitomi began to wonder why so many feathers were flying this way, something was wrong.  
  
Hitomi forced her leg muscles to strain as she sprinted through the cloud of feathers desperately trying to find the source.  
  
Finally the band of feathers receded a little to reveal a clearing. In front of the patch of grass sat a waterfall quietly pouring into a lake. Off in the distance residing on the edge of the waterfall stood a figure. She could barely see through the still coming feathers though. The only thing Hitomi could think to do was sit and wait, sit and wait for the figure to come down. So her legs gave way and she watched as the feathers continuously floated down caressing her skin. After what seemed like an eternity the figure's wings stretched and he jumped off the cliff. Sudden fear swept through Hitomi's body.  
  
'What if he's not a friendly fanelian? What was I thinking? But these feathers? They're draconian feathers they have to be Vans!!' Hitomi battled with herself  
  
Her body took over and instinct kicked in. Her long legs sprang up and the next thing she knew there was a bush between her the opening. The figure landed and she could see the magnificent white wings. She knew it had to be Van but still her legs refused to move.  
  
He looked different, no longer was he the skinny little boy she had known. This man had well defined muscles that twitched as the wings silently disappeared into his back. His raven hair was unruly as ever and his eyes, well his eyes still the same rubies but different somehow. He uncomfortably bent over and picked up the red shirt slipping it over his tan skin. Before his chest was buried in the shirt Hitomi felt tears reach her eyes at the sight. Covering his entire upper body were scratches.  
  
He had a few scars here and there but mostly just scratches as if he had been whipped. Turning back towards the waterfall his unruly black hair gave in and danced behind him in the wind. With his hair out of his face Hitomi got a better glimpse of his eyes. Her body doubled back as she felt the overwhelming flood of pain and anger resonating from him. The rubies were the mirror into his heart. They reflected sorrow, suffering and loneliness.  
  
Hesitantly he began to walk towards the opening of the clearing. As his boot was about to take the first step out though it twisted and turned back to the clearing. Time froze as his eyes peered through the trees and bushes. Silent and swiftly his hand retrieved the fanelian sword from its leather hilt. Hitomi watched in amazement as he walked straight for her bush. Before she could bring herself from the trance she found a sharp metal point on her nose. Then in a deep calm voice almost not recognizable Van spoke.  
  
"Show yourself"  
  
The tension rose as neither one moved. Finally caving in Hitomi pushed her body up and stepped out from behind the bush. A loud clatter sounded through the forest as the sword hit a rock on its journey to the ground.  
  
With every passing second Van's eyes grew wider, the shock was wracking his body. Every limb was shaking at the sight of Hitomi.  
  
"Hit…hito….Hitomi?" The words barely escaped his lips, his heart wasn't willing to believe the awful realization. She was here. But why now, his heart cried, why now?!?!  
  
Hitomi's faint smile returned as she whispered his name.  
  
"Van….."  
  
The shock in his rubies was abruptly replaced with fear and concern.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi's whisper ventured again.  
  
"No….No Hitomi why did you have to come now…no go back! Hurry leave this place now!" he cried into the silent night  
  
Hitomi was shaken to say the least by his words and reeled back in hurt.  
  
"What are you talking abo-" Hitomi's words were sharply cut off.  
  
The pain quickly spread through her body starting at her shoulder. Turning to gaze at the starting point of the unbearable pain her eyes widened in horror. There lying in her shoulder was an arrow, and it had been on fire no less. The burning sensation was enough to render her to the ground crying.  
  
Emeralds reached the size of saucers as they turned to Van.  
  
"Van…." Hitomi barely got out his sweet name before she fell backwards confusion written all over her face.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!" Van threw his body to the ground at her side.  
  
"Van…..i-it……burns" Hitomi stuttered, trying to speak as best she could but every word intensified the immense pain shaking her body.  
  
Van looked at the arrow and gasped  
  
"No, Not you too! Why you!" The mad scream made Hitomi wonder if Van was alright himself.  
  
The arrow tip was red hot, and burning Hitomi's skin. Gently taking the arrow Van broke off the arrowhead. Wincing from the sudden coldness stinging the open wound sweat began to pour over Hitomi's face. Carefully Van pulled out the rest of the arrow and ripped his shirt trying to wrap up Hitomi's arm.  
  
"I want you to know! You can't have her! I won't let you have her" Van screamed into the night. Hitomi's vision was blurring but up in the treetops she was sure she saw something move.  
  
Then out of the fearful silence came a slimy hissing voice that made Hitomi's body cringe in disgust.  
  
"You mean just like your lady Merle." The voice cackled  
  
"You" Van's voice was now dangerous as he growled to the creature "Will die for your crime. I will see to it personally."  
  
"You are welcome to try anytime" it hissed back tauntingly  
  
Van bent down and drew Hitomi to his chest, leaning forward the miraculous wings shot from his back sending shreds of the shirt to the ground. Van jumped into the air sailing higher and higher. Finally he leveled parallel to the ground and headed towards Fanelia.  
  
"Van ..I…." the pain proved to be too much and everything went black.  
  
When Hitomi woke up she was lying on a soft silk bed. At first she thought it was all a dream and that she was back home. But then the brick walls replaced her wallpapered apartment walls and she realized it hadn't been a dream. Candles lit the luxurious room revealing the illustrations covering the walls. Plants hung from the ceiling relaxing Hitomi a little. Scanning the pictures her emeralds stopped at one picture hanging by the bathroom door.  
  
Looking at it she smiled, the ever constantly hyper Merle was wrapped around Van's arm. Millerna was leaning against Dryden's shoulder. Allen with his bright smile had Cheid on his shoulder. Everyone was laughing including Van who had given it to the joy and was hugging Merle. Looking around his neck she gasped.  
  
"He actually wears it" Hitomi thought out loud.  
  
"Everyday" Hitomi followed the deep voice to the doorway. Van was leaning against the doorframe his sorrowful eyes resting on the group picture.  
  
"Why?" she dared to ask  
  
"Because it's Fanelia's only link to a great heroine" he bluntly stated  
  
"Ohh" Hitomi tried to hide the hurt but the lack of emotion behind his wearing the necklace really got to her.  
  
'You fool… why did you think he would like you he can have any princess in the land… why would he want a girl from the cursed moon…….But..I-I really love him…'  
  
When Hitomi looked up from her thoughts Van was kneeling by the bed looking at her.  
  
"Hitomi are you…okay?" he asked  
  
"Yea…I-Im just fine" she lied " So when did you get that picture done" Hitomi pointed to the group portrait on the wall  
  
"It was 2 weeks after you left, everyone had to get back to their duties so we decided to get a painting done so we could always have some sort of link to each other. Each of us has a copy hanging in our room."  
  
Hitomi just smiled, oh how she had missed them. Her mind was beginning to question the logic of returning home. Just think of all the precious moments she had missed.  
  
Sighing she surveyed the room again when it hit her. Where was Merle?  
  
"Van…where is Merle I would have thought that she would have come bounding in here by now" Hitomi giggled lightly  
  
Van shifted uncomfortably and stood to take a seat in the tiny chair by Hitomi's bed. The silence was overwhelming.  
  
"Van? Are you okay? Come on where's Merle" Hitomi tried again  
  
Van's eyes drifted up towards her face. Hitomi sunk into her sheets as she stared into the rubies, she felt the overpowering feel of guilt, sorrow, loneliness, and anger again.  
  
"She's not here right now" Van stalled  
  
"Well where did she go?" Hitomi inquired  
  
Silence again as Van scowled at the bed sheet.  
  
"I…I-I don't know" Van lied  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Come on Van you're joking. That's enough now where is she?" Hitomi's voice began to waver with fear  
  
Van's rubies glared at her this time.  
  
"I'm not joking!" He shot back  
  
He was yelling at her. Searching his gems for some sort of comfort she found none. Something was deathly wrong, Van had changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better.  
  
"Well then…..what…w-what-t happened?"  
  
"Stop asking questions" he spat in contempt  
  
"No I will not Van Slaznar de Fanel! She is my friend too now what happened to her?"  
  
"Enough!!!!" Van's voice rang off the walls and the chair went flying to the other side of the room  
  
This is when the fear overtook her. Struggling to sit up she cried out in pain. Van was immediately at her side.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" she demanded  
  
Van grimaced in guilt as he realized what he had done.  
  
"Hitomi…Hitomi I'm sorry"  
  
Hitomi just glared at him.  
  
"I never should have come back" she spat "I don't know who you are but you are not Van! Van wouldn't yell at me like that! He didn't like violence! You just threw a chair across the room!" Hitomi resenting giving in but the pain was too much and she collapsed back on the bed  
  
Van bowed his head in shame  
  
"Hitomi I'm so sorry….you're right….I don't like…violence but…..Hitomi a lot has happened in 2 years"  
  
Sinking in her own guilt at the harsh words she had just screamed Hitomi decided to talk to him.  
  
"Van what happened? Where is Merle?"  
  
Van's arm twitched at his sisters name, anger flared up in his body and he glared at Hitomi again.  
  
"I've told you already…..she's…not here"  
  
The emotions swirled through his eyes and Hitomi began to fear the worst. What had happened while she was gone?  
  
"What happened"  
  
Van bit is tongue, it was after all Hitomi and she had a right to know. Still the anger was enough to send him over the edge.  
  
" THEY happened" Van replied every word dripping with hatred and contempt  
  
"They who?"  
  
" It started about 2 months."  
  
"What did?" Hitomi questioned  
  
"It started with an attack"  
  
"Is Merle safe?" Hitomi shakily questioned her fear about to burst. Now she knew something was wrong.  
  
"She screamed…….I remember her …screaming" 


	2. Year of the Serpent

Disclaimer: Don't own it you know it I own the characters I add and the plot line that's all  
  
A/N enjoy  
  
The rumbling grew, waves crashing against the shore that's what it was. Rapidly descending to the shore, only these were not water. The kitchen burst into flames, Escaflowne locked safely in the sanctuary not to be disturbed. He was helpless. It started again the low rumble. The fearful noise growing with each second like the pounding of drums. A warning of oncoming danger. Van helplessly organized his men to get the flames out. An old heart wrenching fear rose in his gut. The one buried deep inside his chest. The fear of fire. An enemy not so easily defeated.  
  
Hot red flames licked at the air taunting him. 'Come and get me' they screamed. Van left the men to the hypnotizing flames to check the rest of his castle. Leather boots clashed violently against the stone as the pounding neared the rooms. Reaching the wing his worst fear bit out to stare him in the face. The blazing heat teased his feet sending him stumbling back a few feet. Screams erupted from the rooms.  
  
"Quick down to the gardens!!!" his deep voice roared out orders to the maids and nobles within the castle  
  
Women and Men peered out their doors and burst into a run at their King's order. No guards were presenting themselves yet and Van began to worry that the flames would spread too quickly. He turned on his heels to fetch some men to help when a painful whimper froze him in mid step.  
  
Soon the sickening smell of singed fur reached his nose. Rubies grew in horror at the realization that something was terribly wrong. After the deafening time span of only the crackle and spit of monstrous flames the sound erupted.  
  
"Van-Sama!!!!"  
  
His stomach did a flip-flop "No please No" Van chided himself for starting to hallucinate at a time like this.  
  
"Van-Sama!! Help!!"  
  
No this wasn't a hallucination it was unfortunately real. "Gods no" he slowly turned on his heel to see a struggling Merle engulfed in the source of the flames.  
  
A slimy gecko had his arms tightly wrapped around her body and was holding her in the fire. His silver eyes glistened in the flickering light, an evil glint that sent Van into a rage. The slimly intruder jumped out the window throwing the injured Merle sprawling to the ground. Tears streamed down the cat girls face as she stumbled to her feet. Every body part shook violently as she forced herself to stand. The intense heat was too much for her and she collapsed drenched in sweat.  
  
Maybe if it weren't for the unbearable pain searing through her shoulder Merle could have jumped through the flames only slightly burnt. But she couldn't. There protruding from her shoulder was a flaming hot arrow. She could feel the fire leaking into her muscle sending tears to her eyes.  
  
"Van……sama…" the cat girl gave out a whimpered plea for her brother before she passed out.  
  
"Merle!!!!"  
  
The arrow stuck out of her flesh sending shivers through his body, there was no way to get to her. The fire was eating everything in its way. Sheathing his sword he gritted his teeth preparing for the severe pain that was about to seep into his body. Shreds of red cloth fell scattered on the ground. Miraculous white wings spread across the hall.  
  
Grunting Van lifted his body into the air trying desperately to avoid the snapping flames. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain as the leather of his boots began to melt to his feet due to the blazing fury below. He reached the middle his oxygen almost gone. Luckily where Merle lie in anguish was not covered in flames. Fluttering down to the ground Merle's breath began to quicken.  
  
"Van….V-van…"  
  
Pain seized him as the tiny jewels of white caught on fire. Quickly Van drew his wings into his back. The area was to small to spread his wings. This situation was looking grimmer by the moment. Carefully Van lifted Merle into his arms. He felt the tears slide down his face as her body began to violently shake with pain. Grimacing at the on coming pain he spread his angel wings again. The tips immediately caught on fire. His feathers started falling to the ground in ashes, faster than he had anticipated. The searing pain was too much but the defiant Van spread what was left of his wings and shakily flew over the flames. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time ground came to view. Merle wasn't looking much better, already he had to put out flames that appeared on her fur, slowing down his travel time.  
  
Van clumsily stumbled to the ground his burnt wings only retaining maybe 50 feathers if he was lucky. Somehow he managed to lie Merle on the ground before his knees gave way to the pain and his body cried out in mercy. Merle managed to watch as her brother retracted his shredded and burnt wings. His pants were smoking cloth and his boots were a horrible sight in itself. She couldn't bare to watch as his body wearily fell to the floor.  
  
Hastily she jerked her head to the right, but upon focusing her sight she wished she hadn't. Three slimy geckos were slowly creeping their way over to her. Their evil smiles gripped her heart. Helplessly she forced her head back over to her most likely dead brother. It was all because of her! She couldn't stand it. Focusing on the limp body she gasped as it began to move. Slowly as a shudder then shakily Van pushed himself off the ground. Involuntary crystal droplets streamed down his ash-covered cheeks.  
  
He was obviously suffering a lot worse than her, yet he was standing, barely, but still. The undesirably horrifying creatures were inching closer to her flinching body. Van was trying to get to her side faster, sword in hand. One of the slimy geckos raised his bow and arrow aiming at Van's stomach. Van didn't move he just stared at the creatures. Another raised a cross bow and pointed the tip to Merle his smirk had her worried. All in one flick both arrows released. Van managed to glance the arrow and receive only a long gash across his side. However Merle hollered in pain as another steaming arrow sunk into her free shoulder.  
  
The shriek escaped her lips, it was enough to render Van to the ground. The cries just poured from her throat. Van threw himself forward desperately struggling to reach his sister. Painfully one by one he struck them down. Guards raced up the stairs just as Van's sword slipped from his hand.  
  
"Merle…" the guards raced to catch the King the other half rushing to Merle's side.  
  
  
  
Hitomi squirmed in her seat as Van told his story. He stopped after the first She was curious as to what was going on now but was reluctant to push Van for any information. Hesitant eyes wandered up to Hitomi's face, his pale complection had Hitomi worried but she just sat there.  
  
"The next day I learned that we were not the only one's attacked. Asturia's market was in flames and injured were scattered over the pavement. Freid's dock and most of its cargo were sent into blazes. Random other countries were forced into fire with many causalities."  
  
Hitomi's mind stopped working. Everything had been attacked!!! This wasn't happening her heart started speeding up with each word from Van's pale lips. His head hanging over his knees as if he were sick didn't help.  
  
His shallow breathing only increased her worry.  
  
"Word was sent from Asturia. Allen was last seen fighting a large group of geckos, and is now in jail. Cheid is safe, Celena was in Freid at the time and got him to safety."  
  
"Allen's in jail?! How did he get there? And you still haven't told me where Merle is?" Hitomi was now frantic as she gripped the chair for support as Van continued avoiding his comrades whereabouts.  
  
"Things have only detiorated since then. These geckos's appear out of nowhere and attack about every week. There are so many, the kingdoms are in a state of shock. Millerna and Dryden are managing, however Millerna is pregnant. She can't do much although I'm sure she tries. Gaddes is the acting captain of the Crusade, he is leading the search party for Merle and Allen. Several small countries have been completely destroyed. These gecko's" Van spat in anger "Are slowly taking out each country on Gaia's Peace Treaty, one by one. Even Zaibach has been attacked."  
  
His rubies bore into Hitomi's emeralds " Hitomi…it's not safe….please go back to the mystic moon."  
  
"Van….I.."  
  
"Hitomi please I don't want to send you back myself go please"  
  
Van's eyes pleaded with Hitomi 'Looks like I'll send her myself..if she uncovers the lies….then..' his mind didn't finish the sentence he didn't want to think on that  
  
"Van Fanel you can not send me back! I have a right to be here! I don't want to be caught in another war but I won't leave now! Not when my friends are in trouble!"  
  
"Hitomi this isn't a request! You are going back!"  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You may be King over your people but not me! I'm staying!"  
  
"No you are not!" he retorted  
  
"Fine then I'll leave and go to Asturia!"  
  
"Over my dead body!!" Van roared "Hitomi please! I don't want you to get hurt! Please go back"  
  
"No Van" Hitomi's voice had settled to a low growl  
  
"Hitomi this war is different. I haven't told you everything and I don't intend to tell you. Fanelia is not safe, leave at once."  
  
Hitomi was in shock. Van wasn't supposed to tell her to leave right when she got there. He was supposed to hug her and smile. Tell her he missed her and take her on a tour of Fanelia and then have a picnic in the gardens. She was supposed to laugh with Merle and run through halls of the rebuilt castle. Instead Van if possible had grown bitter and was yelling at her to return home.  
  
And she still couldn't put her finger on it but he was hiding something. She could see it, and like he said he was determined not to tell her. It was unnerving to say the least.  
  
"Fine Van I'll leave, you want me to go! Fine I'll go! In fact I wish I had never come back! You are yelling at me! Telling me to go home! This wasn't supposed to happen! My lonely apartment was better than this!"  
  
"Hitomi it's just that…I-I"  
  
"No Van I don't want hear it. Send me back, I need to take care of that thief anyways." Hitomi was sucking in all the information she had just received. This certainly wasn't her dream return.  
  
"Thief?" Van asked his face reflecting concern  
  
"Not that you would care just send me back home" Hitomi snapped  
  
"Hitomi you can come back as soon as it's over" Van comforted  
  
Hitomi's glare sent Van a new wave of guilt.  
  
"H-Hitomi.."  
  
"Shut up and send me home."  
  
Van was hurt to say the least that Hitomi had told him to shut up. But he was being a jerk about it, he knew it. It just couldn't be helped if she stayed, she would get drawn into the big picture and there was no way he wanted that to happen.  
  
So bowing his head in defeat Van weakly smiled at her. Hitomi gave him a defiant snort and turned around to have her back facing him. Wincing Van raised the pendant off his neck and started concentrating on the blue pillar of light. He concentrated on Hitomi going far away, far away where she would be safe. The faint flow began to pulsate from the pink jewel.  
  
"Lord Van!!! Hurry they're here!!" guards voices and cries erupted from the silence of the night.  
  
"No" Van whispered  
  
Hitomi whipped her head around. Van looked truly in pain he wanted her safe. He hadn't meant to yell, the stress was just finally breaking him. She could see it and now that she had argued with him it was too late and she was too weak to do anything. This wasn't good.  
  
The familiar red glow began to surround the castle the smell of rich smoke reaching their noses.  
  
"Van….I'm sorry I should….. have listened"  
  
Van just looked at her his emotions swirling around in his eyes. He knew she meant well but darn the girl she had screwed up everything now. Van frustratingly stomped his foot on the stone.  
  
"Oh Hitomi it's too late now, now you've done it. You're stuck again." A few disgruntled sighs escaped Van's lips.  
  
Hitomi lie there in confusion. This definitely wasn't supposed to go like this.  
  
Giving out a final growl Van turned to Hitomi.  
  
"Well you wanted to stay. So be it, Welcome back to Gaia Hitomi this is the year of the serpent. War of their decedents"  
  
Hitomi scrunched her brows in confusion.  
  
"Van why are you making this sound so complicated"  
  
"Because Hitomi, if you only knew" he sighed running his gloved hand through his raven locks.  
  
Van shifted his gaze to the glowing window. Hitomi scooted over to the little opening and pushed herself up to view the city. Gasping in horror Hitomi took in the sight. Flames licked houses and cackled as they fell to ashes. Screams filled the streets and evil laughs were thrown in the night by the black shadows she could see hopping around from house to house.  
  
Tears threatened her and she felt her body shudder in utter horror.  
  
"Van…." Quietly she called for him. She had forgotten his yelling, his anger, and rudeness, she just wanted him to hold her. The fear was more than she could bear. It was another war. Another one.  
  
Van felt on the verge of tears himself. Shifting his feet he slowly made his way over to the bed and slipped down onto the sheets. Crawling over to Hitomi he gently wrapped her in his embrace. Now this, she thought. This was how it was supposed to be.  
  
"It's okay Hitomi…..I won't let you get in this one…ssshhhh…it'll be better by the morning" Van carefully caressed her cheek rocking her back and forth.  
  
The screams drifted away and Hitomi sunk into his chest. For a moment it was pure bliss as she thought maybe she imagined the fire and geckos and screams. Van's field smell surrounded her sending all the horrible images away. She felt his arms tighten though and looked up to see his eyes battling rage and silence. Following his gaze to the door she knew this wasn't a dream. There, silently cackling stood two gecko's crossbows in hand.  
  
This wasn't a dream. It was another war, one that Van had tried to get her out of. Foolish girl that she was though , she argued. And now Hitomi's delicate fingers clutched to Van's shirt as she remembered what he had said.  
  
"Welcome back to Gaia Year of the Serpent. War of their decedents."  
  
A/N yea I'm sorry this chapter is short and just kinda talk please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Telan Treaty

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Enjoy  
  
Telan Treaty  
  
Brick walls flew by in a fury. Hitomi's movement was little, which one would think was good. But in this case it was dreadfully the opposite. Sleep and rest were the last thing on the young girl's mind even as she curled up in Van's protective arms. His breathing was beginning to quicken and she knew her weight was slowing him down. She had insisted on hiding and waiting for him to return but Van would hear none of it.  
  
He had hastily gathered her in his arms and crashed through the geckos blocking the doorway. The castle was already swimming in smoke. Soft hisses whirled with the wind traveling down the halls in every direction. Van skidded to a halt at the end of the hall. The two geckos were rapidly advancing on them. Van began to sweat not because of fear but because of the intense heat bringing up his rear.  
  
The fire had burst into the royal wing and was journeying down the hall, hot on the monarchs trail. Hitomi knew Van couldn't fight with her in his arms. She was about to suggest he put her down when as carefully as he could Van shifted her upper half over his shoulder leaving her legs dangling by his chest.  
  
"Van!!" Hitomi shrieked in surprise  
  
"Not now Hitomi" he urgently replied  
  
There was actually little pain as Van unsheathed his sword and pulled the weapon in front of him. Hitomi was only shocked that Van wasn't going to put her down. He was unwilling to let her go, indeed it was a rough notion but the notion was romantic nonetheless. He cared and that was enough for the time being. However pain did begin to swirl in her shoulder as Van dodged and parried his sword.  
  
She could tell he was restraining from vigorous movements but still her wound throbbed. A squeal was heard followed by two thumps. Then Van slipped his precious bundle back into the comfortable cradle, sheathing his sword at the same time. Hitomi watched as the geckos were swallowed in the fire. It was a nightmare.  
  
"Hitomi *gasp* I'm sorry that *gasp* I did that I hope you ar…." Hitomi put her fingers on his soft lips.  
  
"Van don't waste your air"  
  
Van just smiled down continuing his run. Soon guards began pouring past them in the direction of the fire, water in hand. Van knew they had beaten back the geckos for now and the fire could be extinguished so he slowed down to an unsteady walk.  
  
"Van you can put me down" Hitomi called up. She could see he was tired  
  
Van just wearily shook his head and continued forward towards the spare rooms. Ramming his shoulder into the door it burst open to reveal a tiny room with a bed. There was a small window but it had bars on it.  
  
"This should be a little safer for now" Van choked out in between gasps for air.  
  
"Thank you Van"  
  
Van placed Hitomi down on the bed and collapsed to his knees. He wasn't out of shape, it's just the fear of losing Hitomi again especially to fire that had stirred his adrenaline too much causing him to shake. He had no intention of losing her like he…like he lost Merle. But he'd be cursed if those geckos thought they were going to keep her. Hitomi squirmed in the bed, the silence was nerve racking.  
  
"Van are you okay"  
  
"Yea just fine" Van replied sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"Van….what's going on really? I-I mean I know you're hiding something from me"  
  
Van stiffly rose to his feet and turned his angered gaze towards Hitomi. There went that face of steel again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied  
  
The tension between the two grew the only light unfortunately was the glow from the burning castle. The soft red glow fell on Van's rigid face. He was definitely stressed and most definitely lieing. The fire hugh danced across his rubies in the dark. One second…flash another second…then the flash of anger from his eyes lit up as the fire circled his face.  
  
Hitomi almost cowered under his gaze, the fierce anger reflecting in his eyes was alone strong enough to withstand the fire.  
  
"Don't lie Van"  
  
"Hitomi it is none of your concern" Van twisted with his last word and stomped out of the room.  
  
Yes, she was sure of it now, the truth was definitely a soft spot.  
  
  
  
Hitomi woke to the distasteful smell of burnt wood and ….other burnt objects she didn't care to think upon. She found that moving had become easier as she sat up in the simple bed. Ooooo that Van, he could be so stubborn. Something was terribly wrong though, his stubborn had turned into yelling and snapping.  
  
"Sometimes I just wish I could slap him" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Her anger flared up as she reviewed yesterday's events. Even the fighting with her in his arms hadn't saved his image this time. Stretching carefully Hitomi slipped out of the covers and turned to face the room. And wouldn't you believe it there in the corner wrapped up in a thin blanket with his sword lying at his thick boots was Van. The sight was touching, a little.  
  
She was still mad at the man. He was beyond incoriagable. But at that same instant that her mind contemplated going over all that he had down wrong again, he shivered. Her eyes softened and she couldn't help but sigh. Tiny locks of raven hair shook at the coldness from sleeping on stone all night.  
  
On his lap Hitomi caught sight of a single red rose and next to it on a crumpled piece of paper were two words. The paper was ripped and the rose was beginning to wilt but the sight broke her heart.  
  
'I'm sorry' was all the paper said and it was all Hitomi needed.  
  
Quietly Hitomi dragged a blanket off her bed and walked over to Van. She shook it out a little and let it float down over him. Hitomi grunted a little as she bent down to pick up his sword. As soon as she touched the sword something grabbed her hand and had her on the ground before she could blink.  
  
"Ah!!" Hitomi cried out mostly in pain rather than shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hitomi! I'm so sorry I thought it was someone else"  
  
" I can only hope" Hitomi gasped for air.  
  
The crash to the ground had respectfully knocked every last breath out of her. And just her luck, she had landed on her injured shoulder and the wound was bleeding again, she was sure of it.  
  
The cloth bandaged over the wound began to seep red liquid.  
  
"Hitomi! Oh no I ripped open the wound!"  
  
"I *gasp* noticed"  
  
"Hitomi I'm so sorry" Van's eyes were round and soft like they should be, not the narrowed daggers he had been flashing around lately.  
  
Van gently lifted her into the air and lay her back down on the bed.  
  
Hitomi decided it would be best to just be quiet and listen, her lungs were proving to ache more than she had anticipated.  
  
Van sat on the edge of the plain mattress and bowed his head in shame. Her third day here and he had : 1) not protected her 2) yelled at her 3) reopened her wound, which he should have prevented and to finish it off he had failed at getting her back to her planet. It was too late now she would have to wait another year.  
  
Why? Because of the low life gecko's. Them and their cursed spells. Every year an opening would appear so the mystic moon and Gaia could communicate now. He should have told her. If she only knew. Now that spell would keep her prisoner until a full moon next year. The mystic moon was beyond reach of all magic, Hitomi was stuck. Slowly Van lifted his head to face Hitomi who was at the moment struggling to breathe, courtesy of him.  
  
Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he just ask her for help. Tell her he had screwed everything up and ask for help. Because of his pride that's why. He could never bring himself to tell her what he had done. She would hate him. For sure. If she knew it was all his fault she would kick him and pack up. But to where? She was stuck here now because of him and that stupid treaty! Curse those geckos and their magic! Van's pained eyes gazed at Hitomi who was staring back.  
  
"Tell me Van"  
  
Van just bowed his head in shame.  
  
"No"  
  
"Don't you trust me Van I can help"  
  
"No you can't" Van half laughed, mostly in pity for himself and the fact that she thought she could help.  
  
"I will find out Van" Hitomi was probably pushing the line and she knew it but she had to know what happened with her friends, with her love.  
  
"And I pray I'm not around when you do" Van rose to his feet to leave.  
  
"Why Van….."  
  
"Hitomi stop, leave it or you will loose all that we have" he pleaded again  
  
Hitomi was hurt, so he was just willing to give up their friendship, her affection because she wanted to help. If she only knew, Van saw it in a totally different light. He knew she would give it up if she found out about his treacherous deeds, she wouldn't even look at him. No one else did why would she.  
  
'What have I done' Van chided himself all the way out of the room.  
  
"What happened to you Van? What did you do?" Hitomi whispered to his retreating figure  
  
Hitomi questioned Van's actions and thought of all the possibilities but still couldn't see what would have caused so much trouble on Gaia. As she lay thinking of her beloved the ceiling began to swirl. An intense nausea swept over her and her throat dried up instantly. It was happening again.  
  
*Vision*  
  
It was Van. Not the Van trapped in the current war but Van, her Van. A small smile on his lips as he casually brushed raven hair from his view. He sat in a meeting surrounded by the boring advisors. Merle sat next to him smiling. The cat girl calmly filed her nails zoneing out from the meeting.  
  
Everything seemed like a normal day, the sun shone through many glass windows lighting up the boring room. But as Hitomi's emeralds shifted from left to right she felt her gut turn when her eyes befell upon the creature.  
  
There sat a gecko. Dressed in some form of a suit if you wish and arguing with the advisors. After a few minutes of yelling the world turned upside down for Hitomi. Words became evident as the advisors single filed out of the room.  
  
"So we have a deal King Van" the gecko pleasantly hissed  
  
Van turned uneasily to his sister. Merle just gave him a growl and he shifted back towards the gecko.  
  
"You don't leave me with much of a choice do you!" Van retorted his smile had flipped to a frown.  
  
The evil creature hissed in pleasure.  
  
"You are making the right decision. Now just sign. Your bride will arrive in one week" Van twitched at the mention of the bride.  
  
Hitomi felt a new wave of pain take over. Only this time it was her heart screaming in anguish. He was getting married? Hitomi felt a tiny crystal droplet fall down her face followed by a river of salt water.  
  
"Lord Van please excuse me" Merle angrily rose and strode out of the room, her tail flicking back and forth the entire time.  
  
Van turned back to the hideous creature.  
  
"This goes against my current treaty with the acting countries of Gaia I can't do it!"  
  
"You love your sister don't you Lord Van?" The creature smirked in sadistic pleasure.  
  
"What is your point?" Van snapped back  
  
"We are willing to use other means of persuasion adding to our current ones."  
  
"I'm betraying my friends as it is, I'm warning you. Don't hurt any of them"  
  
"Empty threats milord until you sign." Van glanced back down to the paper.  
  
The scene swirled and ran to the paper. After Hitomi was able to focus she carefully read the words.  
  
'I, Van Slaznar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, Do pledge my loyalty to the new government of Telan, under the current rule of King Perlis. I recognize his overthrow of King Erant and the people of Telan and will help to make this known to all acting countries of the Gaia Peace treaty. I also accept the fact…'  
  
Hitomi froze. The world collapsed she couldn't read the next line she couldn't believe it. This was a lie, it had to be. Her mind went frantic and her heart shattered. The sound of a million glass beads hitting stone rang throughout her ears. It hurt so bad, the pain was more than she could bare. She felt as if a hot knife had plunged into her heart and was being twisted ever so slowly as the time went by. As she read each line. The air rushed past her ears and her vision focused back on the paper. Something wanted her to read it.  
  
'I also accept the fact that the Seeress of the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki, the hero of Gaia is to be killed on sight if seen in Fanelia. If she is to return during the once a year opening, when the spell releases at the full moon in the month of March. If she returns then I, Van Fanel, am responsible to carry out her death sentence. I, Van Fanel, agree that nothing more is too be spoken of the Seeress of the Mystic Moon and when she is found I will bring her body to King Perlis. In conclusion I agree to help King Perlis in the fight against the acting countries of the Gaia Peace Treaty if they should resist alliance with the Gecko people. I will also marry Princess Teyan, the daughter of King Perlis. This will allow the acting countries of the Gaia Peace Treaty to come forth and sign a new treaty with the Gecko people.'  
  
  
  
1 King Perlis  
  
2 Van Slaznar De Fanel  
  
Hitomi watched as Van scribbled his name under King Perlis. She suddenly had the urge to vomit. Van had signed a contract. He had signed a contract vowing to kill…..her. Hitomi's body began to shake violently.  
  
As the vision disappeared the last thing she saw was Merle. Her voice echoed with extreme sorrow, it hurt Hitomi even more to hear the girl's voice. She sounded as if she had been betrayed by her most trusted friend. And she had.  
  
"How could you Van?" Those four words poured from the cat girl's soul as she watched the Gecko's ride away in their carriage. "How could you Van?"  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
Hitomi's body continued to shake as the world came back into view. The plain room with barred windows. Stonewalls and nowhere to run. Her breaths became shorter as she realized what Van had vowed to do. The sickness overcame her again and she bent over the bed into a bin next to the nightstand. Her stomach emptied itself in the bin. And then the water came.  
  
Like the great flood Hitomi's head was starting to pound from the incessant hyperventilating. Everything was becoming fuzzy. Van would kill her. He said he would kill her. A loud ring filled her eyes, the calls of innocent lives. All the innocent blood spilt because the countries didn't want to sign….but Van had.  
  
Then why were they attacking him and where was his supposed wife? It didn't matter though. Her mind wasn't concentrating on that. It was horrified at the fact that in the same castle was the man she loved, and he was set on murdering her.  
  
The wooden door burst open and there he stood. Every muscle in her body froze. Her blood had screeched to a halt and an ungodly pale color was beginning to flush her face.  
  
"Hitomi are you alright?" Van's voice was swarmed with concern but she couldn't move  
  
Silence, Hitomi sat there in shock. Van took a step towards her and her frail body flew into action. The tears stopped and her eyes widened in fear. Her injured body managed to curl up in a corner of the bed, the farthest away from Van.  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?" His brows furrowed in confusion, she was scared of him.  
  
'Does she know?' Van's thoughts were immediately smothered with some logical side of his brain. 'She couldn't know'  
  
Hitomi became enthralled in the silence, she was seeking sanctuary in the depths of her mind. The shock was too much. Van of all people to betray her. It was an overload and her emotional side couldn't handle it. Then her instincts kicked in. The small warrior part of the gentle Hitomi smashed through, the survival instincts.  
  
It quickly reviewed the situation. Van at some time or another would be sworn to kill her. She had to leave Fanelia and hope Millerna would still have her. Her pained emeralds narrowed at the sight of Van. His muscular arms flexing as he inched closer towards her. His unruly raven hair lazily hanging over his eyes.  
  
The anguish didn't matter anymore and Hitomi's instincts took control. Hitomi struggled to stand. Van rushed to her side causing Hitomi to throw herself back on to the bed and roll to the other side.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you alright?!" Van was confused, she seemed afraid of his touch.  
  
"Stay away from me" Hitomi's voice was shaky but none the less came out in a low growl. Van got the hint, she was mad about something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hitomi was currently slipping on some pants and a tunic Van had laid out for her. Gruffly she jerked the blanket off the bed and turned towards the door.  
  
"Wait Hitomi!! Where are you going?!" Van called after her  
  
Van had staggered over the post of the bed and was at her side. Hitomi slowly inched to her right and with quick reflexes drew Van's sword. Shakily she brought the point to his neck. Van stumbled back, what was she doing??!?  
  
"What are you doing?!" Van demanded  
  
"Maybe ….if I kill you first….I can make it to Asturia…unless they've betrayed me as well"  
  
Van felt the world crash down. She knew. But how? Then it hit him like a punch to his chest. His lungs caved in and all air left. What an idiot he was, she had visions last time she was here why wouldn't she now? But of the past.  
  
It didn't matter she knew and Hitomi could see the recognition fill his features. She almost smirked in pleasure, he looked pale. Good maybe he was feeling some small bit of pain. It was nothing compared to what she felt as she read the treaty. But it was something. Hitomi was slowly inching towards the door.  
  
"Hitomi please let me explain the treaty" Van tried  
  
Hitomi solemnly shook her head.  
  
"I-I loved you Van" Oh the torture it was the moment of their dreams and there she stood with a sword to his throat. How life could twist fate to it's liking.  
  
"You….signed a treaty to ….kill me" the last two words came out in the softest whisper Van could have ever imagined yet they hit him like a ton of bricks. Curse himself though. He had signed the treaty but she must not know the whole story. Maybe she did and she just didn't care.  
  
"Hitomi I can explain"  
  
"I won't hear it, I don't know who you are, but I know you are not Van Fanel. Merle probably isn't even with the geckos. She's probably in your dungeon! What?! Van did you turn your sister over too!?" Hitomi screamed  
  
The uncontrollable pain swelled in Van's eyes. Hitomi had hit a soft spot again.  
  
" No" Van growled  
  
"You are in no position to get angry with me! I'm holding the sword!"  
  
"Hitomi you don't know how to use one just please listen to me" Van pleaded  
  
Hitomi pushed the tip of the sword against Van's throat and quickly she sliced to the left. A tiny trickle of blood slid down his neck. The sword clattered to the ground as Hitomi started shaking again. Hitomi's pleading eyes just shot up to Van.  
  
"I-I …I didn't I mean I…." Hitomi took one last pleading look at Van who just reflected his own pained look.  
  
The undesirable stare continued for a minute, the tension burst and Hitomi ran. Van was hot on her heels. She didn't know if to kill her or stop her. But blast that man she would win, love or not she still trained for track and could outrun him any day. But as they sprinted down the halls it seemed that Van had done a little training himself.  
  
Guards gaped as they watched their king chase the Hero of Gaia.  
  
Hitomi kicked open the castle doors and ran through the opening. She could see the field up ahead. If she could loose Van in the grass then she would be home free. Hitomi thought she was gaining ground when she heard a swoosh of soft what sounded like cotton swish in the air. Soft feathers began hitting her cheek.  
  
The race was on and Van, blast him had the advantage of air. But Hitomi wasn't about to lose her life to Van.  
  
'No' she reminded herself 'That's not Van, it can't be'  
  
Hitomi sent a wave of power to her legs and the tiny burst was enough to send Van back a few feet. She could feel the gentle push of wind gaining on her and knew it was Van with his angel wings. Her shoulder wound was too much and she was beginning to slow down. Hitomi started wondering why she was running.  
  
Van wouldn't kill her. Would he? Sure he signed the treaty but he wouldn't really do it would he? In her thinking process Hitomi didn't realize that Van's hands were beginning to wrap around her waist. Panic quickly spread throughout her body and she shift to look at Van. His features told her he was sorry but her mind wouldn't allow it. Her feet were lifting from the ground and she began to struggle.  
  
Van gripped her but before either one of them could look at their surroundings they both went skidding to the ground. Van had immediately turned himself over so his back and wings were skidding taking the brunt of the blow.  
  
Hitomi glared down at him. Yesterday his actions would have touched her but he had vowed to kill her. As they slowed to a stop Hitomi pushed herself off of Van who was desperately trying to stop her. His hand reached up and pulled Hitomi's wrist but he froze when a sword, for the second time that day was put to his throat.  
  
"Let her go traitor" the voice growled at Van  
  
Rubies burned into Hitomi's eyes as Van hesitated then dropped her wrist.  
  
"Now stay where you are and don't you dare follow" the voice was dripping with contempt and Van knew this obviously was a result of the treaty.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded  
  
"Not a friend of yours therefore you would do well to do what I say!" the voice spat  
  
The voice was female! What female would be threatening him, and on his royal grounds to boot!  
  
The menacing figure stepped into the shallow light provided by the moon. Golden hair bound in a ponytail glided over down her back. She was wrapped in leather pants and a blue tight fitting tunic. Her eyes gave her away. Blue gems, as crisp as the ocean glared down at Van.  
  
"Celena" Van breathed  
  
"I'll be taking the lady now, wishes from my brother of course he sends you his regards, from prison" she spat  
  
Van twisted his head to the side letting his hair cover his shameful face.  
  
"Lady Hitomi please come with me" Celena offered her hand to Hitomi  
  
Hitomi shifted from one foot to the other trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Who did you say you were?" she shyly asked  
  
"Celena Schezar, Allen's sister, and a long time ago you would have called me Dilandu."  
  
The pieces were slightly coming together now. But why was Celena here and why would she be looking for Hitomi.  
  
"Where's Allen?" Hitomi questioned  
  
Celena jerked her head in Van's direction.  
  
"Ask the king over there" Celena's words dripped with hatred  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe that the situation would get worse.  
  
"Van where is Allen"  
  
"In Prison…with Merle" Van choked out the words  
  
"Tell the lady how he got there" Celena pressed the sword against Van's throat again  
  
Van glanced at Hitomi and then spoke.  
  
"He's there on my behalf"  
  
"How is that?" Celena demanded again  
  
"I sent him there…."  
  
"What?!?!" Hitomi exploded he really had betrayed his friends, he had betrayed all of them.  
  
The world was spinning again for the second time that day. She had to find Merle, that's the only way she could get the real story.  
  
"Celena….Is Asturia safe? For me that is?" Hitomi made a sideway glance to Van.  
  
"It most certainly is, Millerna sent me to get you as soon as our spies got word of you. I'm glad to see you are alive lady."  
  
Hitomi just nodded.  
  
"Fanelia will be beaten back Van. We will see to it! My brother and I personally! You and your backstabbing gecko friends will fall!"  
  
"Celena please why won't anyone let me explain" Van's voice was cracking  
  
"You had your sister thrown in jail" Celena growled "Why should I trust you?!"  
  
"I didn't have her thrown in jail" Van barked "I tried to stop them!"  
  
Celena bowed to Hitomi  
  
"We must get going" Hitomi just nodded again.  
  
"Hitomi please listen…" Van pleaded with his last hope.  
  
"I also accept the fact that the Seeress of the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki, the hero of Gaia is to be killed on sight if seen in Fanelia" Hitomi quoted Van's treaty and her senses reached out for his reaction.  
  
An overwhelming wave of guilt and frustration hit her. Van was affected by her words, good.  
  
The two young women disappeared into the night as Van crumpled into a ball in the dirt.  
  
Hitomi was his last hope, she was the one that was supposed to listen. She was supposed to let him tell her what had gone wrong? What no one else knew. But she hadn't and Merle was nowhere around to tell her the truth. Fanelia was doomed, he had failed his people all because of one lie. One secret had been revealed and sent his plans reeling back in his face. Now because of it he had lost his love.  
  
  
  
In the dark depths of the stingy dungeon a soft purr floated out of the silence.  
  
"Merle?"  
  
"Yes" came a gruff reply  
  
"Do you have that sword?" a deep male voice pierced the darkness  
  
"I do"  
  
"Good we can make it tonight if the guard is right" A tall man stepped into the light of the dark cage. His blonde hair fell over his shoulders of the traditional knightly clothing excluding the many rips.  
  
Merle stepped into the light next to him. She wore a pale pink spaghetti strap dress, what was left of it anyways. There were slash marks all over her body. Some had healed over yet others were still fresh.  
  
"Allen how bad do you think it is out there?" The rough defensive voice had instantly softened.  
  
"We didn't get to them in time so I don't know Merle, but we'll make it alright" Allen flashed one of his smiles and Merle forced a smile on herself.  
  
"Here he comes" Allen whispered  
  
The cage door creaked open and Merle grabbed Allen's arm.  
  
"We have to do this for our friends." She whispered trying to reassure herself  
  
"We have to do this Gaia" Allen whispered back gripping the cat girls arm.  
  
A bright light filled the dirty cage as a torch was thrust inside.  
  
"Now!" Allen yelled  
  
A/N Okay here ya go I hope everyone likes it and please review it really boosts an author's morale. So maybe I'll get them out sooner with more reviews ;) Thanks to all those who do. Sailor Hope 


	4. The Death Of A King

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N okay this chapter is weird or very tension filled but please don't let it discourage you things are not always as they appear to be okay. Just keep reading it's not what you think. And thanks angelwarriar!! Love the email!! ^^ Okay just so I don't get any of those comments. It's just a hug Allen does not like Van, and no Allen and Merle are not in love. Just in case someone asks. I'm not sure if I'm setting Allen up with anyone yet so far he's just being a good friend. Arigatou! Bye bye  
  
  
  
Tiny streams of smoke filtered out of the castle windows dissipating in the air. Fanelia marveled in the sunlight as gentle rays of golden light bathed over the houses. One by one people rose and the busy noise of a market filled his ears. There on top of the Fanelian castle slumped a lone figure. His muscles lie still and his hair slowly shook in the wind, he would have been perceived dead if it weren't for the slight twitch coming from his sparkling wings. Clouds bowed to the sunlight and shifted to their sides. The shameful angel had his head buried between his legs. No muscle moved, it was as if his body had lost all will to live. Blood trudged down his veins and his brain was on the verge of shutting down. His heart pumped only due to the slightly persistent blood coming through. His entire body, all of his mind, every part of his heart screamed for him to give up. It was over, everything had gone terribly wrong. He had tried to be a King and failed, failed in keeping one secret hidden and now it would cost him his life and most likely the lives of his friends which he had tried so ferociously to protect.  
  
The wind pounded against the near lifeless form ruffling his angel feathers. Time cried at his sorrow and aided in the process. Feathers resisted with the help but eventually they began falling at a rapid pace. Surely they would grow back, they had after the fire but fate didn't seem to think so. Ever so gently a sickening gray slid up the immaculate feathers. Even as the treasures fluttered onto the earth a dark gray overtook them. It truly was a sad sight to witness, even the trees sighed in defeat. It would end soon and all would be better. The grass begged nature's wonder not to go but he was losing fast. The gray was rushing to a deathly black. Shadow's danced away allowing the sunlight upon the dieing creature in hopes of the sparkle restoring the wonderful feathers. No such luck. Deer turned their young away from the ghastly seen while the lions sat enthralled and disgusted. Their mighty example of courage fading under the suns harsh attempt to stop him from disappearing. The eagles looked on with sorrow knowing he had tried and he had failed, now he would pay the price. As a last encouragement the never ending wind gave him one last shove, yet the still angel ignored the wind. But a horrible sight filled the sky. In one mighty swoop black jewels scattered into the air. Nature took the front seat as one by one the feathers floated to the ground each another token telling of the angel's death. The sun turned unable to watch as the magnificent draconian was dying. The grass cringed under the horrible misfortunes crumbling to dust upon impact.  
  
Creatures of the woods sighed as they were certain this would be the Draconian's last day. Nothing remained except for the frail skeleton that had supported the precious feathers. Sorrowfully the last of his kind raised his head to face nature. Pitiful smiles of sympathy were his only response. Retracting what was left of the once proud wings the angel struggled to stand. The bears scoffed thankful that finally the last of the war stricken race would perish and Gaea could live in peace. Those more forgiving creatures shook their heads in sadness, this Draconian had never wanted war, he didn't even wish to fight. He had been forced upon violence and resisted it even at a young age. It was inevitable though. For trying to avoid it was his downfall. The sun glanced to see how he was fairing and as a tiny pillar of light crept up him the magnificent creature crumbled to his knees. He took what nature saw as his last breath and fell face first on the roof. Gasps erupted from the on looking woodlanders. Silence followed as the rising and falling of his chest continued to slow. Then the sun couldn't take it and removed its spark of light leaving the marvelous man on the roof. The breaths stopped and his persistent blood stopped and his heart gave in. Today the last of his kind had died, for he had been the remaining link. And as the terrifying news continued Fanelia had lost a truly honorable and worthy King who had just mad a mistake, a terrible mistake…Darkness fell over the roof of the castle in mourning and out of the midst of the death came a tiny pink spark, it was only a spark but still it was something…  
  
  
  
The horse was on the verge of collapsing, however it gallantly raced through the trees. Branches stung its eyes but the riders urged it on.  
  
"Merle the horse can't take much more"  
  
"What about the trees?" the young cat girl whispered in Allen's ears to avoid their pursuers from listening in.  
  
"I love it when you read my mind" Allen gave one of his carefree smiles wrapped his arm around Merle's waist and both of them pounced off the horse. Allen hung off of Merle's waist as she scattered up the tree to the biggest branch she could see. Heaving Allen on the branch she was almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Man Allen I think you've put on some weight!" Merle earnestly gasped for air.  
  
"No you just got out of shape!" he light heartly countered  
  
"If I wasn't so tired I'd scratch you to death"  
  
Allen just stifled a laugh. His voice stopped completely as three horses thundered under the two. Merle stiffened until they passed. Once they were sure the coast was clear Merle nodded in the direction they had come.  
  
"Good thing we are heading back"  
  
"Come on we have to get to Van before it's too late"  
  
Merle gracefully after restoring her lungs to normal hopped down the branches landing on all fours.  
  
"Yuck I forgot that it had rained! It's all muddy!"  
  
Before Allen could stop himself he was falling to the ground. Merle watched in horror as his boots landed next to her sending the mud flying. Tiny hairs sprung up everywhere as Allen began backing away.  
  
"Now Merle I didn't know… Come on, I'm sorry… Merle?"  
  
Merle was calmly brushing the mud off, she had locked her jaw in place so as not to bite Allen.  
  
"Let's get to Van … Now" the growl was all Allen needed  
  
"I agree!" So quietly they crept off towards Fanelia.  
  
1 hour later……  
  
"Allen it should be here!"  
  
"No no Merle, we are coming in the back way we won't see anything until the castle wall hits us in the face" Allen stated  
  
"That's comforting" Merle grumbled  
  
"See look!" Allen pointed towards the edge of the trees "There on the other side it's the castle wall."  
  
Merle peered through the trees until she saw brick.  
  
"Van-Sama!" Merle was determined to get back to Van and bounded off towards the edge of the trees. Halfway into a dad run Merle skidded to a halt and flew onto her back.  
  
Allen came running up to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Merle what happened?" Allen's ocean blue eyes searched the young cat girl for any injuries, but there were none it was as if she had thrown herself away from the castle.  
  
Upon reaching her eyes Allen gasped. Merle looked scared, almost dead. Her eyes weren't moving but sneaky tears ran over her cheeks.  
  
"Merle what's wrong?!?"  
  
The cat looked horrified as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Merle?!"  
  
Slowly her eyes drifted towards Allen.  
  
"Death…" the slow whisper sent a chill down Allen's spine until the impact of the word hit him head on.  
  
"Death?" More tears just spilled out of her eyes. "How do you know?"  
  
"I can …smell it….the feathers…."  
  
"Feathers? Merle what are you talking about?"  
  
Merle just stood there to shocked to move. So gripping her hand Allen walked with Merle to the edge of the trees in silence. Allen brandished his sword and chopped the branches and leaves out of his way. Then he wished he hadn't, he wished with all his soul that he hadn't. A few black feathers rested on the ground, the rest had shattered into ash and the remains lay scattered everywhere. The sun had seemed to turn away from this corner of the castle and as he searched the area coming to the roof he found why. In all the darkness and all the deathlike silence there on the roof laid Van. He wasn't breathing, his body was unrealistically still as the wind ruffled his hair. He wasn't sleeping. Merle crashed to her knees at the sight of her brother.  
  
"Van-Sama?" her shaky voice didn't believe her words.  
  
Allen stared at the body in shock, he wanted to race to Van's side to find him sleeping but his muscles wouldn't allow him. So Merle beat him to it.  
  
"He's just sleeping Allen" Merle gave a weak smile and bounded off once again trailing up the castle wall. She pounced off windowsills and finally sunk her claws into the shingles off the roof. Leaping onto the roof she raced to her brother's side. Her head swirled as she saw the bloody knife resting next to her only relative. Hatred raged through her. The knife wasn't off any Gaean design it was a gecko design and tied to the hilt was a little message.  
  
This is what happens when you betray me….  
  
King Perlis  
  
Merle shifted her uneasy gaze back to Van. Reluctantly Merle shoved Van onto one side, the blood covered every inch of his shirt and had rained down on his pants. The tears wouldn't stop now, for there was no sign of any struggle. Just the one deadly gut wound. This couldn't be happening it wasn't real, Van just wouldn't give up.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Merle cried out in agony as she gazed upon the still form of her loving brother. The rumors had been true and Merle hadn't gotten there fast enough.  
  
The world was spinning and her mind wasn't working clearly. Merle stumbled to her feet with the knife in her hands.  
  
"Allen" Merle just got the name out, she tossed the danger into the earth and crumbled to a pile and wept.  
  
Allen rushed to the knife. Immediately he recognized it, 'The geckos' he cursed himself and read the note attached.  
  
"No… Please No" Painfully Allen looked back to the roof to see Merle crying her eyes out nothing but a pile of fur on the roof.  
  
Shamefully he hung his head and tossed the knife into the woods. They had heard about the planned assassination while in the gecko's awful prison. Merle and Allen had agreed to try their escape that night and hopefully prevent the assassination. But they hadn't. Then a thought hit him.  
  
"Merle!! Where's Hitomi!!!?!"  
  
Merle bolted up, if she couldn't save her brother she'd save her dear friend. The news of Hitomi's arrival would have been joyous had she not been in a dark damp smelly cell, still the news was some relief until she remembered the treaty Van had signed. Of course he had no intentions of following it the treaty had been a trick. But the geckos had found out and were planning on killing Hitomi and Van.  
  
"I'll take the 2nd floor!! You get the first!!" Merle rushed past her brother's dead body she would do this for him. She screwed up once she wouldn't do it again.  
  
Flashback….  
  
"Merle I'm sorry I can't go with you but I have to talk to King Perlis some more. It will be too suspicious. Please stop them Merle, this has got to work, if it doesn't" Van ran his hand through his unruly hair, he was agitated with the whole thought of letting Merle do this on her own. "If it doesn't you know what will happen"  
  
"Don't worry bro! I can handle it!"  
  
The scene circled and melted into a dark midnight road. Merle knelt next to a large oak tree. The two gecko messengers were approaching laughing at some perverted joke they had no doubt shared. Merle spat in disgust, they were worse than Zaibach. Perverted and basked in the pleasure of torture and Merle knew if she didn't do this right she would be finding out just out much they enjoyed torture.  
  
It had happened faster than she had expected. She didn't want to kill anyone she never did so she just ran the dagger across one's leg. The first gecko cried out in pain, and dropped of the horse. The second was gone before she could blink, so Merle broke into a run. She had to get that treaty from him if it got to Asturia she didn't know if they would let her explain what Van had planned. If only she had been paying attention instead of worrying she would have seen it coming. But she didn't and when she came two she was surrounded by 5 geckos, her feet and paws had been bound and the cackled carrying her off into the night. She was outside in the forest tied to a tree when they delivered the treaty to Asturia.  
  
End of the flashback  
  
Merle crashed through one of the upper level windows "HITOMI!!!!!"  
  
Allen winced as his shoulder smashed into the castle wall when he attempted a sharp turn at a dead run. He had been too late to get Van he wouldn't let Hitomi down now.  
  
Flashback….  
  
Allen snuck into Van's room at midnight. Van was slouched in a chair next to the fire, but at the sight of his friend he forced a smile.  
  
"I'm just leaving I wanted to let you know I will bring her back"  
  
Van gave an even weaker smile and stood up on his shaky feet.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Van swallowed some imaginary lump  
  
"For my friends I'd be honored" Allen straightened and smiled at Van  
  
Van shifted his gaze to the fire… and there was silence  
  
"Van do it now"  
  
Van turned his eyes back to Allen he looked as if he was fighting an inner battle.  
  
"For Merle and for Gaea do it Van, you are a King and I'm here to help you finish this. Trust me I'll bring her back" Allen had won and Van straightened  
  
"Guards!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his deep voice stirred the castle  
  
His bedchamber door crashed to the floor as 7 guards rushed in.  
  
"Milord!?!" the captain questioned  
  
"John…." Van's voice wavered and Allen saw this, so he charged towards Van and punched him. Van doubled over in pain but the guards seized Allen.  
  
Van shot his head up realizing what Allen was doing, and he got a hold of himself.  
  
'I have to do this' he reminded himself  
  
"Guards! Bind Allen and bring him to the carriage! As a spy and traitor to the Telan Treaty he is to be brought to King Perlis and accused as such there"  
  
Captain John finally saw who the man was that had punched his King and froze. Allen?? This man was one of the King's dearest friends why would he be attacking Lord Van??  
  
"Captain do you have a problem?" Van snapped  
  
"No… Milord just a little stunned"  
  
"Get him out of my sight" Van roared again.  
  
"At once Milord" John bowed and ordered the guards to bring Allen into the hall. Surprisingly Allen just walked as they chained him up and threw him in a carriage bound for Telan.  
  
End of Flashback….  
  
"I didn't bring Merle back in time but I won't let them have Hitomi as well" Allen whispered to himself and burst through the castle front doors.  
  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She remembered seeing Millerna and Chied again. Oh how good it was to see them again. Millerna and Chied were eager to talk but knew Hitomi needed her rest, especially after finding out about the treaty. So Millerna had sent her to the guest room to catch up on some sleep. The sun was rising as she stirred and stood. She was still dressed so she lazily walked out the door. There leaning against the wall stood Cheid. He had definitely grown since the last time she saw him and his blonde hair was still the same. A well- fashioned sword dangled at his waist, Allen had been teaching him how to fight and he was beginning to fight as well as his father.  
  
"Hitomi how are you feeling??" Chied asked with a smile  
  
"Much better" Hitomi plastered on a fake smile  
  
"I'm glad! Come on I get to escort you to breakfast!" Hitomi laughed at the boy's enthusiasm and linked her arm with his as he led her to the breakfast table.  
  
  
  
Merle had frantically searched the upper level and the royal wing but still no Hitomi. She had run into Allen a few seconds ago and he sighed in defeat, he had done no better. Now the two were sitting in the middle of the royal wing hall on the verge of tears.  
  
"Do you think…" Merle swallowed "Do you think they took her?"  
  
"I hope not" was Allen's only response  
  
  
  
The black disappeared and the pain that flooded his chest intensified as he stood up. Van winced at the sharp knife like pain he felt rushing through his chest. But when he straightened himself and examined his current state he found why. His entire front was soaked in blood.  
  
"What the …." Quickly he ripped off his shirt.  
  
Blood caked his chest, he wanted to puke at the sight but as he looked at himself he noticed that the wound had sealed up and the blood was silently vaporizing into thin air. His eyes grew wide as he watched the blood evaporate from his clothes. And following a faint glow he found Hitomi's necklace no longer a pink but a mix of liquid red and pink. In truth he didn't remember dying a while ago. He regretfully remembered the searing pain as the knife sunk into his flesh but before he had passed out a pink light had surrounded him and he felt the wound close up, then it had gone black. How ironic, Hitomi couldn't stand him but her miraculous necklace had saved him.  
  
Looking around he felt the rather large headache settle in. His blood stained pants were beginning to make him sick so despite his lack of wits he decided to head to his room. Before taking a step though he remembered his feathers. Sucking in some air he pushed the wings from his back, and praise be held there tiny white feathers hung from the skeleton of his wings. They were growing back, and for some reason this caused him to smile.  
  
Twisting in pain he drew the wings back inside his body and shakily headed for his bedroom window. He somehow had a new found strength it was as if the necklace had restored all his lost energy. Full of this new strength he jumped off the roof and grabbed onto his windowsill swinging himself up onto the ledge all in one second.  
  
"Wow" he whispered to himself.  
  
He went to slide his window up when he came face to face with a window sheltered by no glass. Sticking his head through the opening he found shattered pieces of glass scattered on his floor.  
  
"What the heck??….."  
  
He jumped through the opening and landed on his bed. Peeling off his pants he was amazed to find no blood had soaked through onto his skin. Discarding the pants he opened his closet and pulled out his royal outfit. Red velvet pants with black silk lining. A milky white silk shirt with an attached red velvet vest with the Fanelian crest engraved on the left shoulder made up his royal attire. He slipped into the clean clothes. This was going to end, King Perlis would be hearing from him soon. Van scowled and threw on his boots before bursting through his bedroom door Hitomi's powerfully precious necklace dangling against the silk shirt.  
  
Merle and Allen jumped to their feet ready to run. If the guards found them Allen would be killed and Merle too if the geckos were around. Turning to the left they saw a retreating form dressed in Van's royal attire.  
  
Merle shot a glance to Allen and then pounced off towards the figure. Allen had no choice but to follow. Van skidded to a halt when he heard a familiar voice filled with uncertainty.  
  
"Van-Sama?!??!"  
  
Van spun around only to come face to face with Merle and Allen quickly bringing up her rear.  
  
Van's heart leaped, she was safe.  
  
"Merle?"  
  
That was all Merle needed to hear before she crashed head on into her brother.  
  
"Van I saw you! On the roof! There was blood everywhere and you! You were dead!"  
  
Van somehow managed to smile at his sister.  
  
"I woke up and about hurled at the blood but when I looked at my wound it was sealed up. I remember being swallowed in the pink light coming from Hitomi's necklace before blacking out. I suppose it saved me."  
  
"I don't care what it did! You're alive!!!"  
  
Van squeezed Merle and let her cry into his velvet shoulder for a minute.  
  
"Come on Merle we need to get up I have lots to do" Van didn't want to leave but he had to sort things out as soon as possible.  
  
Merle nodded and got off of Van. When he stood up he was only pulled into another hug. Allen was a knight, true, and he probably was showing more emotion than he would have liked but he had thought his dear friend dead. That was enough to send anyone over the edge. Van smiled knowing that Allen cared and hugged him back. Allen released Van.  
  
"Good to know you are alive"  
  
"Same to you friend"  
  
"Well I do try" Allen bowed  
  
"Van I'm sorry we looked" Van turned to Merle to find her fiddling with her nails, she looked nervous "We can't find Hitomi"  
  
Van just sighed, Hitomi.  
  
"Ah yes Hitomi, that would be because she left."  
  
"Where did she go?" Allen demanded  
  
"Ask your sister" Van almost spat in contempt  
  
Allen felt like he had just been punched, Van sounded pissed and somehow his sister was involved. Something was wrong.  
  
"Van what do you mean? Why should I ask Celena?" Allen questioned  
  
Van leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hitomi ….Hitomi had a vision and she saw the treaty"  
  
"No!" Merle gasped  
  
Allen just stood there.  
  
"She tried to run away, I chased her trying to get her back to the castle before the geckos got her outside when I found a sword at my throat. Celena made me back down and took Hitomi away under orders of Millerna. She almost slit my throat, everyone thinks I'm a traitor now things have gotten way out of hand."  
  
"Celena tried to kill you?" Merle sounded astonished  
  
"She wanted to but she didn't, she made me tell Hitomi of how I sent you to jail and signed the treaty leaving the other countries to join Telan."  
  
Van bowed his head, 'This wasn't supposed to happen' he thought  
  
"Well we'll just have to tell them the truth." Allen stated  
  
"But then we'll have to go to war with Telan!" Van protested  
  
"Yes Van but it's either Telan or our friends" Allen shot back  
  
"Van-Sama Allen's right, we need to tell them"  
  
"No!" Van yelled "They won't believe me! They are all to full of hatred now to listen!"  
  
There was silence as the three friends contemplated their situation.  
  
"Well," Allen began "I have an idea"  
  
Merle and Van turned to listen.  
  
"Van your guards haven't seen you yet, in fact no one has except for us. Did you throw your bloody clothes in your room?"  
  
"Yes" Van responded  
  
"We can dress you back up and show your counsel and guards. If we can convince them you're dead."  
  
"Then Fanelia would be under my rule" Merle finished  
  
"And we could convince Millerna and the others to fight Telan, once it's over you can come back out and we can explain."  
  
Van twisted his head to Allen then back to Merle.  
  
"It'll work Van-Sama!"  
  
"The geckos left you for dead so if we keep if quiet they will think they succeeded." Allen smiled to himself  
  
"It just might work" Van said  
  
"Merle will stay here and I'll go negotiate with the other countries telling them Merle doesn't like the Telan rule and is on their side."  
  
"Allen you're so smart!!" Merle ran up and gave him a big hug.  
  
Allen just laughed and pushed the cat girl off him and jerked his head to the left.  
  
"Go on Van get changed and lay down on the rug or something. I'll hide because I don't think the guards will believe if I'm here seeing as how last time I was seen here I got hauled away for punching you. Merle you have to sneak outside and come up to the gates. Tell everyone you escaped and that you are tired and want to see Van."  
  
"Then I'll bring them up here and we'll find Van 'dead'"  
  
"That leaves you in charge and you know what to do from there"  
  
"Shred that stupid treaty" Merle growled  
  
Van and Allen smiled as Merle extended her claws.  
  
  
  
Merle sauntered up to the castle doors still in her ripped dress. Allen was hidden in her closet and Van was 'dead' up stairs. The guards up to her and she collapsed in their arms.  
  
"Lady Merle!! Lord Van will be so happy to see you!" Captain John said picking up the cat girl "How did you get here?"  
  
"I escaped the Telan prison, please just take me to Van" she faked wince in pain as he carried her inside and upstairs.  
  
"We'll have a healer up right away"  
  
Three guards tailed John as he carried Merle to the Royal Wing. When they finally reached Van's door one of the guards came forward and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lord Van! Lady Merle has returned home!!"  
  
There was an eerie silence.  
  
"Van-Sama!" Merle called out and struggled from John's grip. Careful as not to blow her cover Merle slowly made her way to the door and swung it open only to let out an earth-shattering scream.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The guards rushed passed the crying Merle and rushed to Van's side. Luckily in all the panic the guards forgot to check Van's pulse. They saw the blood covered clothing and assumed him dead and ran to comfort Merle. Merle ordered them out and slammed the door shut. Van waited for a couple of seconds and then sat up.  
  
"Van I was thinking how are we going to avoid getting you buried?"  
  
Van hadn't thought about that and was beginning to get worried.  
  
" Well you're going to have to ask to keep me in my room until you have the funeral after the war." Van stated  
  
"Do you think the counsel will go for that?" Merle questioned  
  
"You're a very convincing girl Merle I'm sure you can figure out someway to persuade them" Van laughed to himself not feeling the least bit sorry that his counsel was possibly going to get shred to bits.  
  
"Now that you mention it I'm sure I can" Merle smirked  
  
There was a loud knock at the door and the room went silent. Van slid back down to the floor and when Merle was sure he was settled she answered the door. William was standing outside, he was the head of the counsel.  
  
"Lady Merle I give my deepest apologies we had no idea someone was going to kill Lord Van."  
  
Merle just nodded solemnly.  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
Merle moved out of the doorway for William to see, just seeing the bloody clothes had obviously been enough for William, he quickly bowed to Merle and turned away from the body.  
  
"Lady Merle would you please come with me to the counsel room, we have some matters we would like to discuss with you."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Name it lady"  
  
"No one! I repeat no one but me! Is to step in this room!"  
  
"Of course Lady"  
  
"Alright I'll come but only for a little while" Merle conceded.  
  
"Thank you lady"  
  
  
  
Merle slouched in her chair acting devastated every time someone mentioned Van. She would glare at them and cry for a little bit and then let the meeting continue. They had discussed trivial matters for a while now and Merle was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Gentlemen please get to the point of this meeting I'd really rather be somewhere else!"  
  
William stood up and glanced at his fellow counsel members for a second and then turned his gaze to Merle.  
  
"Lady Merle you know what should happen in the event of *gulp* the death of Lord Van….."  
  
"I'm to rule Fanelia I know" Merle growled "Is that all gentlemen?"  
  
"Lady we wanted to know what you were going to do about the current problem. The *gulp* situation with the geckos"  
  
"You want to know" Merle settled back in her chair  
  
"Yes Milady"  
  
"Give me the Telan Treaty"  
  
William grabbed the treaty that had been rejected by the other acting countries of the Gaean Peace treaty and passed it down the table to Fanelia's new Queen.  
  
Merle stabbed the treaty with her claw and dragged it towards her.  
  
"I know for a fact that some of you are full of rage right now because a cat woman is now on your throne. However as the Queen of Fanelia I'm going to right some wrongs around here."  
  
Merle frowned at the few twitching counsel members. Then taking the treaty she extended her claws in a flash and shred the treaty.  
  
"Wrong number one righted, this treaty was the death of my brother I don't want to ever hear about it again!"  
  
The counsel members nodded, what else could they do by law Merle was the new Queen of Fanelia.  
  
"Allen Schezar and I escaped from prison, he will be found and when he is I want him brought to me. I don't care what petty problems my brother and Allen had in the past. They were friends for a long time and if Allen will accept he will become Fanelia's new negotiator. I don't want to hear any complaints from you I am in a foul mood as it is!"  
  
"As you wish Queen Merle"  
  
"And one thing further Van-Sama is not to be buried until I say! He will remain in his room untouched.."  
  
"But Queen Merle!" started one of the counsel men  
  
"He will remain there until the geckos are defeated! Then he can rest in peace knowing that the evil was beaten back is that understood!" Merle flexed her claws and the counsel agreed.  
  
"Good I'll be taking my leave now, and if I find that one of you have enter his lords chambers I'll rip you apart myself! Now go find Allen he should still be in the forests!"  
  
The counsel rushed off to do her bidding and the news of Van's death swept through Fanelia.  
  
  
  
Allen slowly walked around the edge of the forest waiting for the guards to come and find him. He sat down after walking for a while and waited for them to find him.  
  
2 hours later….  
  
Allen was escorted into the throne room where Merle was slouched in Van's throne.  
  
"Merle" Allen bowed  
  
"Stand up Allen, I'm here to ask you to become Fanelia's negotiator. Van got Fanelia into a fix and I need your help to clean it up." Merle's monotone voice almost scared Allen  
  
"Of course I'll help you, where is Van I need to apologize about that punching thing"  
  
Merle let a tear fall down her face to convince the guards.  
  
"Allen I'm afraid Van was found dead this morning"  
  
Allen let his eyes widen and stumbled a little.  
  
"What did you say Merle?"  
  
"Van is dead"  
  
There was an awkward silence as Allen stumbled to a chair to sit down.  
  
"Guards show Allen to his room he sets out for Asturia tomorrow"  
  
Allen bowed to Merle who gave him a quick smile, Allen smiled back and was then escorted from the room.  
  
  
  
Allen sat on his horse keeping to himself to convince the guards of his true sorrow about Van's death. 5 guards accompanied him to Asturia, they had set out that morning and the sun was beginning to set. They would arrive at Asturia sometime that night. Allen was anxious to get back to Asturia and see everyone. So he quickened his pace and sped to the front of the group.  
  
"Come on we have to hurry if we want to get there by midnight"  
  
With that Allen raced off through the forests.  
  
5 hours later…..  
  
Allen and his tired group walked into the Asturian palace. Everyone glared upon seeing the Fanelian guards but the guards walked tall and proud. Allen was immediately taken to the throne room. There, he waited for everyone to wake up and arrive. Millerna and Dryden welcomed Allen and hugged him glad to see their knight had survived the prison. Celena and Cheid came in next, Cheid was practically sleep walking until he saw his friend and rushed to hug him. Allen was tackled by Celena and Cheid both happy that he had made it through the tortures of the Telan prison.  
  
Celena was crying quietly and refused to let go of Allen until Hitomi walked in. She was half awake and had no idea why the guards had escorted her to the guest room. Then she looked up and saw Allen. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You're still alive!!" she declared  
  
"Of course I am" he smiled  
  
Hitomi ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
'At least he hasn't betrayed me' she thought  
  
Allen hugged Hitomi back for a minute but reluctantly pushed her away. He looked down at her and backed away. Moving back to the head of the group of guards Hitomi recognized the Fanelian crest and glared at Allen, maybe he had betrayed her.  
  
"Allen why are you with Fanelian guards?" Hitomi asked hurt  
  
"I was just about to ask the same thing?" Dryden was holding his wife and glaring at the group in front of him.  
  
"King Dryden, Queen Millerna," Allen bowed "I'm afraid that even in Fanelia's times of trouble I couldn't stay away from my friends. What you did not know was that when Van sent me to jail it was because I asked him to do so."  
  
"What!?!" Celena screamed  
  
Hitomi felt her gut turned, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like hearing what Allen had to say.  
  
"Merle had been sent on a secret aron to kill King Perlis's guards and retrieve the treaty. Van signed it only because he wished to draw the King to Fanelia where he would throw him in the dungeon. It was supposed to be a secret to keep all of you out of harm's way."  
  
Millerna's face was getting paler by the moment and the rest of the room didn't look so pink either.  
  
"Merle failed and was captured, Van didn't want to blow his cover so he called for me. I went to Fanelia but had to come in a back way for Asturia was an enemy by now. He asked for my help so I volunteered to go to the prison and save Merle. The only way I could do that was to have him send me there under some sort of charges. So I attacked him when the guards came and they hauled me away to the prison."  
  
Celena had bowed her head in shame by now and Cheid had fallen to the ground in shock. Hitomi was as white as a ghost. 'no….'  
  
"Obviously thins did not turn out the way Van had planned, no one believed him and he couldn't do anything until I came back. I returned the other day with Merle and I am here to renegotiate Fanelia's allied status with you."  
  
By now Millerna was shaking and Celena was crying. Cheid had grabbed Hitomi and the two were sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Dryden tempted  
  
"Dryden!!" Millerna scolded  
  
"I feared you were going to ask that, so I'm afraid I have more bad news."  
  
"No, Allen no more please we believe you" Millerna pleaded  
  
Allen straightened himself and continued.  
  
"I'm here on behalf of Fanelia's new Queen, Merle."  
  
"What?" Dryden asked  
  
"Van Slaznar De Fanel was found" Allen stopped and turned to face Hitomi " Van was found dead this morning." Hitomi's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"What?" she whispered not believing Allen  
  
"He was killed by a gecko assisan, they found out about his plan before we could reach him. Merle is by law the next ruler, she asked me to help her in renegotiating treaties yesterday after shredding the Telan treaty."  
  
There was complete silence as everyone let the idea of Van being dead sink in.  
  
"Allen…d-did you j-just say V-Van …V-van is dead?" Millerna stuttered  
  
"Yes Millerna, Van was stabbed in the gut and died of internal bleeding before anyone could find him"  
  
Flashes of Van bleeding all over his room filled Hitomi's head and she began to feel faint.  
  
"No…" She whispered, slowly Hitomi rose and started backing out of throne room.  
  
Millerna was crying in Dryden's chest and Dryden was trying to desperately comfort his wife although he himself felt a few tears slide down his cheek. Celena had wrapped herself around Allen was crying into her brother's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
  
"I know Celena it's okay" Allen soothed  
  
Cheid had finally stood up and was hugging his Aunt, who had pulled him into a hug now. Hitomi felt a wall hit her back and turned to see the doors. Her vision was spinning again.  
  
"Van didn't betray me……he was telling the truth…..and he's dead…..I shouldn't have left him. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM!! NO!!!! VAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her vision blacked out and Hitomi remembered her friends tear stained faces turning to her. The last sound she heard was Allen's voice.  
  
"Hitomi!" 


	5. Love Found... Hearts Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Thanks to all you people reviewing I love it!!!  
  
  
  
Hitomi lightly shook her aching head back and forth to clear her vision. Groaning at the sharp pain she received after sitting up. Carefully scanning the room Hitomi found Allen leaning in a corner staring at her. His features were twisted in pain.  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi almost whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
Allen blinked his glassy orbs a time or two then focused on Hitomi.  
  
"Just thinking" his melancholy voice floated to her  
  
"About?" she inquired  
  
Allen hesitated and then crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Van and Fanelia"  
  
Hitomi winced in sadness at the mention of Van and crashed against her pillows sinking into her depression again. Van… she hadn't believed him and now he was beyond her reach. The awful thought of Van lying in a grave next to his brother sent chills down Hitomi's spine. Hitomi began to shake as the horrid thoughts and scenes of Van dead raced through her mind. Tiny droplets of crystal salt water loitered down her cheeks while she allowed the heart wrenching thoughts plague her. She had betrayed him, not the other way around and oh how it hurt. The words she had screamed the things she accused him of the anger she had felt all dissipated and reversed course hitting her full force. She was the one deserving to be on the receiving end not the young King. Hitomi felt the muscles in her stomach tense and relax several times and she had the feeling she might throw up. Allen made his way to the side of Hitomi's bed.  
  
"Hitomi I know you're not feeling the best right now but I'm sure Merle would love to see you, it would mean a lot to her right now" Allen's soft voice comforted 'More like it will mean the world to Van' he smirked to himself  
  
Hitomi turned to face him and gave a half smile "Of course I'll go see Merle!" the thought of seeing Merle was relieving and she had missed the cat girl.  
  
"Good we leave this afternoon I'll drop you off at Fanelia and then I have to head out again. Diplomatic Relations and stuff" he smiled  
  
Hitomi just nodded and hugged her blankets again. Allen gently closed the door behind him and left Hitomi to get dressed. A few hours into the morning Hitomi emerged from her room and gripped the railings as she trudged down the palace's vast stairs. Cheid, Celena, Millerna and Dryden were at the bottom waiting for her. Grim and faint smiles were her only greeting. Everyone had the far off regretful look in their eyes knowing they had distrusted and betrayed a dear friend. Hitomi almost tripped on the hem of her dress, Millerna had finally talked her into wearing one. It was plain and green. The silk fabric caressed the floor as she moved and the long sleeves clung to her arms stopping at the wrist. The material matched her eyes and a small V-neck revealed the skin around her collarbone. It was plain and simple probably the only reason Hitomi had relented and wore the dress however she had the idea if Millerna had approached her with the idea this morning of wearing the fanciest dress in Asturia she would have conceded. Her very soul just didn't have the stamina to argue or even talk today. Likewise with her comrades.  
  
Celena sauntered over to Hitomi in her leather pants and blue shirt. Her trusty sword lay belted against her hips but the lively spark that seemed to radiate from the young warrior was gone. Her golden curls were bound in a ponytail and her stature seemed to slump as she walked.  
  
"My brother…" Celena stopped seeming to choke on her words and then began again,  
  
"My brother says to tell you we're leaving early" the escaped words came out in a gentle whisper.  
  
Hitomi merely nodded and motioned for Celena to lead the way, she had nothing to carry with her. Millerna silently walked up and hugged her good bye letting a few stray tears escape onto Hitomi's shoulder. Cheid only frowned trying to maintain his regal position but failed when Hitomi wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"Tell Merle I'm so very sorry" the boy whispered shuddering at the thought  
  
"Don't worry she'll understand" Hitomi assured  
  
Cheid nodded and released Hitomi. Dryden approached her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Please give my regards to Merle….and" Dryden's voice cracked he sounded on the verge of crying himself "tell her I just didn't know I'm sorry and I just didn't know" Hitomi nodded and hugged him back.  
  
Celena wearily waved to everyone and led Hitomi to Allen's recovered Crusade. The ship would make travel quicker and easier. Hitomi didn't remember much after watching the faces of her friends disappear. Allen ushered Hitomi and Celena to their rooms and left them their thoughts. But after the click of her small door sounded Hitomi felt the room swim again. Luckily she made it to the bed before her vision blacked out, her only thought being "I didn't believe him"  
  
  
  
Van slid into the shadows for the 3rd time in the past two days. Another gecko had slipped into his room looking for evidence of the King's death. They had heard that he was being kept in the room and obviously King Perlis was intent of making sure Van was indeed dead. The snake like creature slithered in and around furniture searching the darkness for the young King's body. Van silently unsheathed his sword clinging to the shadows surrounding him. Moving with the darkness as his passing cloak Van snuck up behind the creature and let his precious sword fly. The creature slumped to the ground. It was shocked at first as it's shiny glass eyes bore into the gaze of the supposedly dead King. Van cleaned his sword and re-sheathed it once the gecko's eyes slid closed taking its last jagged breath. Another one, he groaned, he would never get any sleep. King Perlis was surely suspicious by now since none of his messengers had returned. Hiding the gecko's remains under a blanket behind his couch Van crawled back into bed. In the morning Merle would take care of it.  
  
……….  
  
Van felt the warm rays of sunlight dance across his face and smiled at the small joy the morning was bringing. Quickly the young monarch scanned the room for any more messengers to dispose of and sighed in relief when he found the room void of geckos. However at the foot of his bed curled in a ball he found his sister purring resting her head on his legs. He smiled at the second pleasant sight he received that morning but frowned when he realized he had moved and Merle was now shifting due to his disturbance.  
  
"Sorry" he gently called down to the cat girl  
  
Merle's flexible limbs stretched and she yawned sitting up in the bed. Smiling at him she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's ok I need to get up anyways, man Van-sama you didn't tell me how hard this being the ruler thing is"  
  
Van couldn't help but chuckle, Merle scowled and he just leaned back against his pillows resting his head on his folded arms. "It has its ups and downs"  
  
"Van-Sama Allen should be back today or sometime tomorrow morning"  
  
"Good he can tell me how it went in Asturia"  
  
"Do you suppose he brought Hitomi back?" Merle was fidgeting with her hair and nervously gazing at Van and then the window.  
  
"He might have" Van sighed  
  
"Should…S-Should I bring her to you?"  
  
The silence blazed in the room for what acted as an eternity. Van battled with the thought tossing around the idea of seeing Hitomi and keeping her at a distance until this was over.  
  
"I don't know Merle, I really don't know," he admitted  
  
"I'll think about it Van-Sama don't worry I'm Queen now remember" Merle winked and jumped off the bed. Striding to the door she stopped and turned to Van one last time.  
  
"She didn't know Van-Sama I hope you can remember that"  
  
Van just threw Merle a half smile and pulled the covers back over his body to head back into the land of dreams.  
  
….  
  
Merle fidgeted with her nails as the council continued blabbing about this and that it was the same old junk as usual, this time some had voted to raise taxes. Merle had flashed her needle like claws at the old man, he immediately trashed the idea. Merle was now digging her claws into the sturdy oak table. The council was actually suggesting she find a husband, they were badgering her into getting married. These men sure did have guts and Merle almost laughed once she realized how poor Van-Sama must have felt when the council would lead endless discussions on the finer points of getting married. The council room doors swung open and a squire scurried into the room and up to Merle.  
  
"Queen Merle Sir Allen Head of Fanelia's Diplomatic Relations is here and should arrive in the room any moment."  
  
Merle retracted her claws and glared at every single man surrounding the long table. The council members shrunk into their chairs and cowered at Merle's frown.  
  
"You're saved," she hissed  
  
Every head turned to the doorway at the muffled laugh coming from the tall knight as he soaked in the scene.  
  
"Allen!" Merle smiled standing up and running to give him a hug.  
  
"They are actually trying to marry me off! Already!" Merle screeched pointing to the grumbling council  
  
This caused Allen to laugh again "Maybe after the war guys give your new Queen a break"  
  
Slowly the grumbles subsided and Merle released her grip on Allen.  
  
"Merle I have someone to see you"  
  
"Hitomi!" Merle screamed  
  
Allen nodded his head "She's down in the garden with Celena"  
  
Merle started for the door but was stopped by the persistent voice of the council "Your Majesty we still have matters to discuss"  
  
Merle turned and growled at the council "Later" she stated  
  
"But Queen Merle I insist tha-….."  
  
"Later!" Merle stated again and headed for the nearest exit.  
  
Allen just smiled and followed the bouncy cat queen. Merle raced down the stairs Allen's boots not far behind. When she burst through the kitchen doors into the garden she was disappointed to see nothing. A minute or two later Allen came up behind her.  
  
"Allen where are they?" she asked straightening her dress  
  
"Celena! Hitomi! Where are you two!"  
  
"Hitomi!!!" Merle called "It's Merle!! Hitomi where are you!!"  
  
"Lady Merle?" came a meek voice from behind the two  
  
"Yes" Merle said politely facing the maid  
  
"If you're looking for Lady Hitomi and Lady Celena they aren't in the garden milady"  
  
"Where are they?" Merle asked quizzically  
  
"They were considering visiting Van's grave" Merle froze, "But they found out Van was lying in his room and headed there about 5 minutes ago"  
  
Merle and Allen stiffened and felt their skin crawl. Merle's head snapped to face Allen.  
  
"This is not a good thing"  
  
Allen shook his head and broke into a dead run Merle racing on all fours right by his side. Screams were heard as maids dropped their plates and guards cursed questioning what had just brushed against them but Allen and Merle kept running knocking vases here and there. Merle dug her claws into the floor as she made a sharp right and entered the royal wing, Allen right behind her. The queen's hair stood on end as she gazed on the open door at the end of the hall. No guards were in sight, that was good, but if they didn't get Celena and Hitomi quiet soon they would be in trouble. The two took off again and burst through the open door. The room was eerily silent and Merle couldn't make out any movement. Merle jumped up onto her feet and peered around the room. All the shades were pulled tight and the only light came from miniature rays of golden sunshine escaping through cracks against the shades. In other words the room was purged into darkness.  
  
"Van-Sama" Merle called out softly  
  
"Merle is that you?" came a muffled voice  
  
"Yes Van-Sama where are you!" she demanded  
  
Van stepped out from behind his couch and re-sheathed his sword.  
  
"What were you doing there and why is your door open?" Allen asked  
  
"Somebody tried to come in but the guards stopped them and escorted them downstairs."  
  
"It was pro-…" Allen stopped short as the stern voice of Hitomi traveled to his ears.  
  
"I don't care if nobody is allowed in there!! I'm going in!" Hitomi sounded angry  
  
"Is that Hitomi?" Van whispered  
  
"Yes" Merle replied  
  
The three stiffened as they heard the sting of steel ringing through the air. "Let the lady through gentleman"  
  
"Lady Celena I'm s-sorry b-but I can't do t-that Lady M-Merle said no o-one can e-enter"  
  
"We'll talk to Merle later now move!" Hitomi ordered  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that Lady"  
  
Merle and Allen snuck out of the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Gentlemen put away those swords!" Allen boomed  
  
The guards spun and found Allen glaring at them.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Schezar but they came at us we had to defend ourselves"  
  
"Very well it is over now so put away your swords" he growled  
  
The guards complied and re-sheathed their swords.  
  
"Merle!" Hitomi called  
  
Merle smiled and pounced over to Hitomi squeezing her, "Hitomi!!! I'm so glad you're here!!!" Hitomi for the first time in a couple of days smiled hugging her close friend. Merle let go and hugged Celena.  
  
"Hi Celena!" Celena hugged her back with a "Hello Merle"  
  
Merle dropped from Celena and waved the guards away "Gentleman you are relieved thank you we'll take care of it"  
  
The guards bowed and fled down the stairs. Merle's smiled faded and she backed up next to Allen. Celena and Hitomi looked confused for a minute until Merle turned and headed towards Van's room.  
  
"I'm showing them Allen"  
  
Allen nodded his head "I was about to suggest the same thing"  
  
"Show us what?" Celena questioned  
  
"Van" Merle stated  
  
"Oh," Hitomi's voice faded into the distance again.  
  
"Come on Hitomi it won't be as bad as you think" Merle curled her arm around Hitomi's and led the girl to Van's door. There was awkward silence as Hitomi hovered in front of Van's door. After a goodly while she twisted the bronze knob and let the door creak open. Merle stepped in first jumping on the couch smiling. Hitomi stood there desolate gazing into the dark room.  
  
"Merle are they gone?"  
  
Hitomi took a step back followed by another until she ran into the wall behind her. Four words. Those four words had sent her world into a loop again for the third time this week she was sent into a confused abyss. Allen walked into the room and began jerking back the shades.  
  
"Get some light in here Van"  
  
"There have been three attempts on my life this week"  
  
"Quit complaining you have guests and I think they are about to scream." Allen said turning to face the doorway.  
  
Celena was next to the couch staring at Van, her bright blue eyes were growing with every passing second and Van was sure they would soon pop out of her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered  
  
Van just smiled "You didn't know"  
  
With that Celena ran up and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. After a minute or two as her senses began to reel back she jerked away and glared at him.  
  
"You're dead!" she screeched  
  
"Hey not so loud!" Allen hushed  
  
"Actually as far as anyone is concerned I am dead" Van stated, Celena got the hint and just nodded  
  
"I can see the logic"  
  
"I'll reappear after the war" he said turning to doorway, "Where did Merle go?" he questioned  
  
"To help a friend" Merle's strained voice sounded from the hallway.  
  
Seconds later Merle was helping a stunned and crying Hitomi. Merle hugged her and helped steady the shaking Hitomi. Van was about to say something but bit his lip at the sight of Hitomi. He felt his heart twist and turn as his eyes took the liberty of gazing at her up and down. She was wearing a dress, at first he was stunned but realized it didn't matter what she wore he still saw her as the most beautiful angel on Gaea. When his eyes met her emerald orbs he felt his spine straighten and his body stiffen.  
  
"I have to check on the crusade, good to see you Van off to fix your problems" Allen smiled and ushered Celena out of the room  
  
"Hey I'm Queen for now, have a meeting to get back to marriage suggestions to shred all that stuff" and with that Merle bounced out of the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Hitomi just stood there her arms slightly shaking, the tiny droplets caressing her cheek in their decent . Van didn't know what to say she had been caught up in the middle of another ugly battle and she had been hurt.  
  
"You're n-not….n-not dead" she stuttered feeling her knees buckle  
  
"No it was a small lie to get the countries back on Fanelia's side. Maybe their tempers will have cooled by the time King Perlis is dead to let me explain myself."  
  
Hitomi just nodded and winced as she felt her knees snap and her body crash to the floor. Van raced to her side pulled her into his arms. It took a few seconds for Hitomi to regain somewhat of a composure. Once her mind shuffled out the fact that Van was still alive and he was holding her she broke into full-fledged tears. Her frail arms curled around his neck and she clung to him.  
  
"Van I'm so sorry! I was scared and I didn't trust you! I'm so sorry I don't blame you if you never trust me again I'm just so sorry" she sobbed into his shirt and gripped his shirt vigorously trying to subdue the shakes. Once her eyes and stopped pouring rivers and she was able to listen to her surroundings she found Van rocking her. He had his strong comforting arms cradling her and he was clinging to her just as tightly as she was to him. He had his face buried in her neck whispering "Shush It's ok now Hitomi"  
  
Hitomi felt her delicate fingers grip his shirt into clumps as she continued to cling to him. The thought of him betraying her and angered her and sent a crack down her heart the size of the Grand Canyon. Finding him dead and that he was in the innocent had shattered her heart sending the slivers to the very darkest regions of her soul. Seeing him alive and in her arms was more than she could handle. There was no heart to break, no shred of common sense to cut or anger to rage just pain. And an immense amount at that. Hitomi winced as she felt the slightly visible slivers of her heart reappear as he continued to hold her and rock her in barely lit room.  
  
"Hitomi" Van's soft whispered tickled her neck  
  
"I know this isn't the best time but I've lost you more times than I care to think about"  
  
Hitomi lifted her head and shifted her tear stained face to gaze upon his.  
  
"I love you Hitomi, I can't bring the words to express it and I just needed you to know. I love you Hitomi Kanzaki, more than you'll ever know"  
  
Hitomi's eyes glazed over again and her slowly healing heart sped up the process. Hitomi tried to speak but she couldn't do it. Her lips refused to let words pass, the shocks she had received this week were traumatizing and her body was slowly refusing to answer her calls. Thankfully it listened to one and Hitomi leaned up to let her salt covered lips brush up against Van's. At first Van just sat there in disbelief but it didn't take him long to respond. As Hitomi's lips started to retreat Van realized what was going on and leaned forward capturing her mouth again. Hitomi pushed up against Van and let him tighten his grip. It wasn't long before her body began to beg for air and Hitomi reluctantly pulled her lips away breathing heavily against Van's neck where she settled her head. Once her breath caught up to her she leaned against Van's head and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too Van"  
  
Van's heart leapt about 2 miles high before he gazed back down at his angel. He didn't have the words to tell her how he felt to he let his head fall back down and rest his lips against hers. Hitomi was eager in receiving and smiled against his mouth. Something was actually going right and for a while he head was in the clouds as she sat enthralled at Van's touch. Hitomi was smiling and kissing when the world came crashing to again. Van gently pulled away not for a lack of air this time but for the steel tapping his neck. Hitomi felt Van's grip intensify and she felt the need to scream for air but as her eyes focused on Van's path she shuddered and found her self clinging against Van even with his impenetrable grip.  
  
"Well Well looky what I found, the Dragon lives and his angel rests with him how touching" the snake like voice traveled through the empty room. The gecko snarled tapping Van's neck with the sword again.  
  
"This is very good, very good indeed" it hissed  
  
Hitomi became sick again the cold steel was running along her arm as the gecko circled the pair huddled in their vulnerable position on the floor. Van was sitting with Hitomi cradled in his arms leaving him wide open to an attack. However just as the sword made it to Hitomi's elbow Van smacked it away defiantly glaring at the gecko.  
  
"Don't touch her" Van warned his angry rubies burning a hole in the gecko's face  
  
"And he's protective too" the gecko taunted  
  
"She would make a nice prize for King Perlis I'm sure he'd take a liking to her"  
  
"Over my dead body" Van growled  
  
"That should have been arranged a while ago your majesty"  
  
"Don't touch her" Van warned again  
  
The gecko raised his eyebrow and turned to Hitomi smirking "So angel how about you come with me?" he asked  
  
Hitomi glared at the gecko but froze as he ran the deadly sword over Van's arm and up to rest next to his neck. Hitomi saw Van's rubies scream no she even felt his body language scream no. He had squeezed her hands trying to reassure her he would get them out of it but the odds weren't favoring them at the moment. Hitomi gazed back at the gecko.  
  
"No" she curtly replied  
  
In a flash there was blood. Not a lot just a line streaking down Van's neck. Hitomi gasped as Van winced but gave no other indication to the pain. Hitomi felt the blood slide onto her hand as it made it's way down Van's body.  
  
"Now Lady you wouldn't be so rude as to reject a humble man such as myself would you?" the taunting voice was driving Hitomi mad  
  
"Yes she is" Van answered coldly  
  
The gecko snarled and in another blink of the eye Van's arm was slashed open. A long vertical gash ran down his right arm and Hitomi felt herself shudder. Van simply gritted his teeth and continued staring at the gecko.  
  
"Now lady I hate to sit here and cut your love into pieces but if you are forcing me to do so"  
  
Hitomi's eyes twisted with sorrow as she glanced at Van then back at the Gecko. Slowly she loosened her grip on Van and tried to pull away. But Van's grip was too firm and she couldn't slip out of it.  
  
"He'll kill you Van"  
  
"So be it" the young monarch simply stated  
  
"Van I don't want to sit here and watch you get cut into pieces" Hitomi's whisper cracked  
  
"Hitomi I won't let him take you" Van angrily whispered back  
  
Hitomi's eyes softened and she winced as the impatient gecko slashed Van's other arm. Van had to grunt at this one this gash was deeper than the other one Van felt the blood gush from his limb. He began to feel a little lightheaded.  
  
"Van you're going to bleed to death"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" he managed a half smile  
  
Hitomi pried Van's arms away and stood up next to the gecko. Van immediately move to stop her but the gecko's blade forced him back into the sitting position. Van's rubies pleaded with Hitomi not to go. Hitomi just smiled at him. Van mouthed a silent 'I'm going to come get you'  
  
Hitomi in return mouthed 'I know'  
  
With that the gecko threw Hitomi over his shoulder and jumped to the windowsill. "Have a nice day King Van" with a cackle he was out the window with Hitomi. Van rushed to his window only to see the retreating form of a gecko carrying his love. They entered the forest and Van felt the rage swell up in him. Hitomi was gone. 


	6. King of the Serpents

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Alrighty we finally get to meet King Perlis and sorry read over the last chapter and there grammar mistakes and all that I'll revise it soon, enjoy! I'll try to make sure this one is better with the grammar and words and such  
  
King of the Serpent Race  
  
Forbidden and horrific sounds echoed off the walls of the critter-infested dungeon. Hitomi felt as if she would retch soon and currently focused on breathing, not too much mind you due to the foul smell floating in the barred cell. Slow breaths were regulating her heartbeat though and the failed attempts to calm herself only resulted in her own exhaustion. So Hitomi left her thoughts drift to Van and she found her delicate fingers retracing her lips. This wonderful memory proved to be her only escape in the dark hole. She only remembered lush leaves and firm branches hitting her head and cutting her pale skin. The gecko had jumped to quick whether on purpose or by mistake she couldn't tell nor did it matter either way her head had made a painful collision with a very intimidating, very powerful branch rendering her unconscious.  
  
When Hitomi had come to she wished she had remained under, the pleasant dreams of Fanelia, friends and Van were relaxing. Now she was wide-awake and positive that something had crawled through her hair. Her frail body was shaking as she made a futile attempt to avoid the creatures slithering on the ground by standing up. Thankfully just as she felt her emeralds slide shut preparing to let loose a deadly scream the massive steel door gave a loud shriek and swung open.  
  
It was him.  
  
The intruder who had attempted to cut Van up was standing before her with a kind of smile mixed with pity.  
  
"Come on little lady lets get you washed up, I told him it was disgusting down here" the voice seemed to have soften at seeing Hitomi's scared condition  
  
Hitomi almost felt comfortable around him. Almost. He had still kidnapped her and hauled her off into some war stricken country away from Van. And Merle would be pissed beyond belief. Hitomi took a shaky step forward and then bolt into a sprint until she was safe on the other side of the door. The male gecko, her kidnapper, reached for her arm but she angrily jerked it away and smacked his hand narrowing her eyes to give him a dangerous frown. The gecko threw up his hands in surrender.  
  
"I'm really sorry I was only going to get that off"  
  
Hitomi looked down to see one of the cell bugs resting on her arm. She swallowed the large lump in her throat, resisted the urge to pass out from the touch and smell and flicked the bug off her arm. Shifting her gaze back to the gecko she calmly took a deep breath and then folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"Once we get upstairs there are some maids that will show you to your room. After you've cleaned up King Perlis wants to see you"  
  
"Tell him to go to hell" Hitomi replied curtly, after a second or two she realized what she had said and almost couldn't believe she had said the like. She was just so angry at all the trouble this King had caused her mouth was beginning to work on it's on.  
  
The gecko simply laughed and turned her around towards the stairs. "I value my head thank you"  
  
Once Hitomi reached the top of the stairs she blinked at the sudden light piercing the room, the sun was slowly setting. She was greeted by two young human girls dressed in simple brown dresses. One was a tall girl with curly brown hair pulled back into a braid, she smiled at Hitomi. "My name is Catalina, pleased to meet you Seeress"  
  
The other was a short girl with long straight golden hair, "Hello, My name is Danielle, please follow me"  
  
Hitomi nodded and before she realized what she had done found her heel grinding into the gecko's foot. The gecko yelped in pain and managed to jerk his foot out from under Hitomi's heel. Hitomi simply ignored the curses and followed the giggling maids.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, traveling through halls and up dark staircases. Finally Hitomi was ushered to a small wooden door.  
  
"We're sorry Lady Hitomi but this is all we can offer for now" Danielle apologized  
  
"Thank you very much it's perfect" Hitomi smiled  
  
"Lady be careful, and don't hesitate to call. Some of us remain faithful to King Erant, he is alive Lady and will return soon"  
  
Hitomi furrowed her brows in confusion "What?' she questioned  
  
Catalina opened her door and gestured for her to step in "The rightful ruler of Telan, we have word he escaped to the forest just behind Fanelia. He met with Lord Van and Lord Van said he'd help him. This is only rumor but we can always hope"  
  
Hitomi felt the guilt wash over her again, Van and been helping all along.  
  
"Don't worry, King Erant will return soon until then please do not stir Perlis's anger he can become powerfully angry and violent."  
  
Hitomi nodded a thanks and the maids left her to the warm bath. Hitomi stripped the smelly clothes and slipped into the steamy water.  
  
"Hope," she muttered to herself "Yes there is still hope"  
  
  
  
Van repeatedly smashed his fists into the couch cushions. His temper was raging and he couldn't do anything but let his anger get the best of him. He was helpless! He was powerless to do anything lest he screw up all hope for joining the countries against Telan. Merle hadn't returned from her meeting leaving Van without any contact outside of his bleak room. He couldn't leave the room and sneak away for fear Merle would be thrown into a frenzy and have everyone this side of Gaea looking for him by sunset, there by ruining their secret. He couldn't just call for Merle or Allen either because that would blow their cover as well. He was trapped and not enjoying it. Forcefully he kicked the couch sending the piece of furniture sprawling on it's side and sliding a few feet. By now he didn't care if the guards heard him they hadn't made a sound so he assumed they had left. Still it made no difference his mind was so cluttered with rage he couldn't see straight.  
  
When he got his hands on that gecko, it would take years for him to die from his tortures. Forget hiring someone he was going to take care of it personally!  
  
  
  
Merle sunk into the chair even lower and moaned in frustration.  
  
'Will they ever shut up!?' her mind screamed as the council members continued to drag out the conversation  
  
Merle was considering what to do after the meeting, that thought at least brought a smile. She at first wanted to sprint back to Hitomi but figured Van would want some time alone with her and had decided to leave them alone till dinner time. Right now on the top of her list, scratching out the advisors eyes was becoming more appealing by the moment. But Merle just heaved a sigh and propped her head on her fury arms and continued to listen.  
  
  
  
Allen supervised the loading of the cargo and smiled as Gaddes strolled by to head to the bridge. His friend had heard of Allen's arrival and immediately set out to find him. Allen happily added him to the crew and Merle saw that he was Allen's assistant in the diplomatic matters.  
  
Celena was still slumping over the rail staring off at the castle. Allen strolled over and pulled his sister into a hug.  
  
"You aren't still upset are you?" he comforted  
  
"Not really" Celena hesitated "I just have a bad feeling about something, I think we should go check on Van"  
  
"Don't worry Celena he has guards and he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself and I'm sure he wants to be alone with Hitomi right now"  
  
'Being alone is what's got me on edge' she thought to herself. Allen had told her of the gecko's sneaking into the room often and ever since then the thought of leaving anyone alone in the castle had her nervous.  
  
  
  
Merle bounced down the halls smiling at her escape. She had finally found an opening in the conversation and called the meeting to and end. They could talk tomorrow, for now dinner was almost here and she wanted to steal Hitomi from Van, it was her turn anyways she had left them alone for at least 4 hours now!  
  
Practically tripping over the long tasseled carpets Merle ran up to Van's door. The guards were down the hall a ways and wouldn't see Merle come in. Merle's grin doubled in size as she opened the door whispering for Hitomi.  
  
"Alright Van-Sama my turn to take Hitomi!" she squealed  
  
Focusing on the room she gasped in terror and began to frantically scan the area. The couch was flipped over and had rips from repeated battering. The rugs were thrown around in disarray and the room looked almost in shambles as if there had been a struggle. Quickly she found Van leaning against the wall in a corner. His eyes snapped open the moment Merle burst in.  
  
"Merle!" he cried out then lowering his voice.  
  
The cat queen shut the door and walked to the middle of the room. "What happened?!" she demanded  
  
"You're here now I'm leaving" Van stated grabbing his sword and heading for the window  
  
"Not without an explanation!" she screeched  
  
Van turned and Merle froze at his eyes, he looked livid.  
  
"Van where is Hitomi?" Merle asked  
  
"A stupid gecko came, I was unprepared and vulnerable" this was followed by curses about only two that Merle actually picked up. "He took Hitomi to King Perlis about 5 minutes after you three left this morning! And it's practically nightfall! I'm going to get her"  
  
Merle stood there stunned, this was definetely not a good thing.  
  
"Not alone" she countered  
  
"Yes alone, no one will know besides I need to get out of here I'm sick of being cooped up in this room. Take care of home while I'm gone" he threw over his shoulder before jumping to the windowsill.  
  
Merle felt the anger rise in her own blood as the truth finally sunk in. Those low lives had taken Hitomi!!! Her eyes glazed over with fury and she felt her claws extend pass the fur.  
  
"Merle don't forget King Erant and his soldiers are still in the forest, some more food should be sent to them about now."  
  
Merle felt her shoulders drop and the hair flatten, she had almost forgot to send the food today. Merle cursed under her breath and nodded to Van. But as he jumped on the roof she bounded to the window immediately regretting taking her eyes off him, she didn't like him going alone but she knew he had too.  
  
Merle felt her sisterly instincts kick in and she grabbed his shirt, he was her only tie to any sort of family and she loved him as her brother dearly. She didn't know what would happen if he died. Her eyes softened and she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Be careful brother" Van smiled, she had given up on the title for a while.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back just make sure our home doesn't fall apart by the time I get back okay?"  
  
Merle solemnly nodded "Bring Hitomi back safely"  
  
Van smiled "Of course" and with that he turned and slid down the roof silently leaping from window to window making sure not to catch the guards attention.  
  
Merle rested her arms on the windowsill for a few minutes as she watched her brother's figure disappear into the forest heading towards Telan.  
  
'Good, he made it past the guards' she assured herself  
  
Then she realized she had a lot to do and bolted out of the room, through the royal wing and down the stairs. The council thankfully was currently arguing about something walking through the entrance hall.  
  
"In the meeting room now!" Merle ordered and dashed out into the courtyard.  
  
Gaddes was walking across the courtyard actually going to get Merle. Allen had told him about the whole ordeal and how Van was supposedly dead because unfortunately his plan to rid Telan of Perlis had failed. Gaddes grunted as he grabbed the person who just rammed into him.  
  
"Whoa!" Gaddes pulled the person up to face him "Merle! Hey I was coming to get you"  
  
"Gaddes let me go I have to get to Allen! It's about Hitomi!" she screeched  
  
Gaddes let her go but frowned at her "I was sent to come get you and what's wrong with Hitomi" Gaddes lowered his voice to avoid attention "Isn't she with Van?"  
  
"Not anymore one of Perlis's stupid subjects kidnapped her" Merle hissed  
  
Gaddes's eyes grew and he growled in frustration  
  
"As if this situation couldn't get any worse" he muttered and darted off after Merle who had again broke into a run to find the Crusade.  
  
  
  
Allen leaned back against one of the large oak trees and closed his eyes. Gaddes should have been back with Merle by now.  
  
"Allen!!!" Allen's eyes snapped open at Merle's distressed voice  
  
'Great' Allen growled to himself 'Something's wrong'  
  
Merle and Gaddes skidded to a halt in front of him. "What's wrong?" Allen questioned  
  
"One of Perlis's goons kidnapped Hitomi and Van just left to get her" Merle spilled  
  
"What!?!" Allen roared  
  
"I'm going to gather King Erant and the rest of his army hiding the forest and bring them inside. You'll have to hurry to the major countries get them to send soldiers because I'm declaring war on King Perlis and I have a feeling Van is going to need our help soon."  
  
Allen rolled his neck skywards and growled things just kept getting better. Nodding his head he started heading up the ramp into the Crusade.  
  
"Celena let's go!" Up on the bridge Celena nodded to her brother and started giving out orders  
  
Gaddes ran up alongside Allen and the two made it into the ship just as the ramp closed. Merle waved and then raced back to the castle as the Crusade took off past the forest.  
  
The guards blinked as Merle rushed past them again and bounded up the stairs to the inner halls of the castle. Bursting into the council room she stopped to catch her breath and the marched to the front of the table.  
  
"We are declaring war on King Perlis, King Erant is hiding in the Fanelian Forests and he has half his army with him. He can get the other half once we arrive in Telan. King Perlis is too much of a threat and one of his gecko creeps captured Hitomi"  
  
Collective gasps and chatter spread. Merle let them gossip for a minute allowing her breathing to regain it's regular patter.  
  
"Your majesty the seeress of the mystic moon?" one council member asked  
  
"Yes, she returned to Fanelia with Allen today"  
  
Merle was glad she was sitting for this because for once the council members cooperated.  
  
"King Perlis has been a threat and it's good to hear that his majesty Erant lives, we'll have the troops ready by tomorrow morning" a young council member assured Merle  
  
"Good"  
  
Another member stood up "Lady will it be Fanelia entering alone?"  
  
"Allen is spreading word and I'm assuming troops from Austria should be joining us soon. He's heading to the large countries first and troops should be heading soon."  
  
"Lady perhaps we should wait a day to give the troops time to head there. Fanelia can reach Telan within hours."  
  
Merle's lip twitched in anger but she calmed her self, they did have a point. Merle hissed to herself in frustration.  
  
"You're right I'll bring in King Erant and his soldiers we'll leave for Telan when Austria soldiers get here. They should pass through here before heading for Telan."  
  
"Wise decision Lady"  
  
Merle just jumped back up.  
  
"Well see to your jobs! We're going to battle men!"  
  
Merle fast walked out of the room and sped to the forest, her body was beginning to scream because of the physical abuse but Merle continued running.  
  
  
  
Hitomi threw on the dark red dress sprawled out on the bed. She wouldn't have considered it except that her clothes were just to disgusting to look at. After she slipped into it she looked herself over in the mirror surprisingly it fit her perfectly. The long maroon sleeves had slits running from the shoulder to the elbow, the long flowing skirt parted with a slit half way up her thigh. It was topped off with a low cut V-neck. Hitomi grimaced at how revealing the dress was, King Perlis was no doubt a pervert.  
  
However it was better than her likely still infested clothes. So slipping on the black slippers set by the bed she dried her hair with the towel one more time and stepped outside confident she looked somewhat presentable, not that she cared.  
  
Danielle and Catalina smiled at her, "You're very beautiful Lady" Danielle complimented  
  
"Please just Hitomi" Hitomi corrected  
  
"Very well you look wonderful Hitomi" Catalina smiled "Come on you'll want to get this over with, he's not the best company"  
  
"Don't talk a lot if it finally bores him you might be able to just get away" Danielle advised  
  
Hitomi nodded and followed the girls through the dark twisted halls. "I'm assuming it was brighter before Perlis came?" Hitomi inquired  
  
"Very" Danielle supplied "The windows are always open and it smelled wonderful in spring, sometimes the birds would even come inside and fly through the halls." The young maid was smiling  
  
"We had plants hanging from the ceiling and tapestries everywhere but Perlis burned them and covered the windows." Danielle frowned at the memory  
  
Hitomi felt the anger swell up again. This guy was a real jerk for lack of a better term at the moment. Hitomi was lost in thought or rather anger and didn't realize the girls had stopped. Their smiles had vanished and they glared at the door.  
  
"Good Luck Hitomi" Danielle said bowing her head and backing away  
  
"Please be careful" Catalina added bowing and turning away  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and pushed the large doors open to the throne room. Hitomi felt her stomach jump as coldness wrapped around her. At first the icy air curled around her waist and had Hitomi shivering. She thought it was her imagination but soon to her horror she found the dark force pulling her inside the room. The doors slammed and locked behind her.  
  
That foul smell had returned and Hitomi grimaced as the thick coat of stench swirled around her senses. The strong wind was wrapping around her legs and slowly smothering her. Hitomi didn't have time to react before it jerked her down to the ground. Hitomi grunted at the impact and froze when she heard a deep sadistic laugh. Hitomi managed to get into a position to where her head was up and scanning the room. It didn't matter though, even if this invisible barrier weren't covering her the room had been thrown into total darkness.  
  
"Hitomi isn't it?" the voice slithered throw the shadows  
  
Hitomi shuddered at the voice. The icy force gripping down on her slowly began squeezing her ribs timidly beginning to cut off her air supply.  
  
"King Perlis I presume?" Hitomi shot back  
  
"Charmed" the voice cackled  
  
Hitomi resisted against the pull but found her body being dragged across the floor to Perlis no doubt.  
  
"So you're the dragons weakness" the king spat venomously  
  
"Not really" Hitomi gasped beginning to feel light headed due to the lack of oxygen her lungs were receiving.  
  
"Stubborn too, I must say you are a beauty" the voice slithered again but this time Hitomi felt someone slide across her neck and she shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she ordered  
  
The King just cackled again. Hitomi continued struggling against the icy cage surrounding her body. Sweat slowly dripped down her forehead, her body was fighting to keep conscious. She couldn't see what was gripping her but if felt simply like nothing! It was air! Suddenly Hitomi reeled back at the light. Emerald orbs focused and Hitomi gasped at the sight. There on a large spiked chair sat….a man! He was tall, muscular with spiky brown hair and chocolate eyes. His callused hand was currently tracing her jawbone and the longing look in his eyes had Hitomi on the brim of all out panic.  
  
He had lit a torch next to his throne and made a gesture with his hand for her to stand up and she felt the airtight magic grip her body and roughly jerk her upwards loosening its grip on her lungs a little. Hitomi shook her head to focus her vision as oxygen poured into her lungs.  
  
"You're…a man" she gasped  
  
"That I am Lady, my fellow comrades were simply picked up on my journey here."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hitomi demanded relenting to the invisible cage trapping her.  
  
The rich laughter filled the eerie room and Hitomi cringed at his touch violently shaking his hand off her neck.  
  
"You my dear are something Van holds very close to his heart"  
  
"And how can you be sure!" Hitomi shot back  
  
"I have my ways, call it a talent of mine. And you dear are going to simply be bait for his majesty. I know he isn't dead, my messengers never returned it's all a masquerade to get the countries on Fanelia's side and attack me"  
  
Hitomi stood there silent. She gasped at the sudden pull as the magic that Perlis seemed to be controlling dragged her closer to him. Hitomi shuddered as Perlis rose from his throne and walked towards her. He stopped a hands length from her and Hitomi squirmed desperately trying to put distance between herself and the man.  
  
"Magic remains another talent of mine lady you're wasting your energy" Perlis smiled as Hitomi glared at him and continued to struggle  
  
"Let me go!" Hitomi demanded  
  
"In due time" Perlis laughed the evil glint in his eyes sparkling " I have use for you, this won't hurt if you relax."  
  
Hitomi smirked "Like I'll cooperate with you"  
  
"You're simply becoming acquainted with another gift of mine" Perlis smirked evilly and ran his hands over her silky hair. Hitomi felt the tears rush to the rim of her eyes, she couldn't do anything to defend herself. 'Van…' her mind cried out  
  
'I'm afraid you're love isn't coming' the evil voice echoed off the walls of her mind  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide and Perlis nodded his head the smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
'This is the talent you're going to get acquainted with dear, I've been blessed with the gift to read and control minds' Perlis's voice rang throughout the recesses of her mind  
  
Hitomi felt the fear grip her heart, she knew what was coming but it sill hurt. The cold claws dug into the deep regions of her mind and slowly cut lines here and there. He was taking hold of her mind and she was powerless to stop him a few more strands of thought and she'd have to act upon his every whim. The idea of this man controlling her made Hitomi cry out in pain.  
  
Her scream pierced the darkness accompanied by his deep dark laughter. He left one strand open to Hitomi so she could sit helplessly in the regions of her thoughts and watch as he used her to his liking. Hitomi curled up in the corners of her mind as the lively spark vanished from her emerald eyes. The magic cage dissipated and Hitomi's body didn't move, Hitomi could only watch through her eyes as Perlis smiled.  
  
"Now my lovely, let us take a walk I believe your friends, if not your love will be arriving soon."  
  
Perlis gripped her arm and Hitomi watched in horror as her lips curved into a devious smile and her body leaned up against the King's. Perlis smiled and hugged Hitomi close to him. She prayed she could somehow stop this, if Van saw it he would lose it. The influenced Hitomi walked out of the throne room curled up next to Perlis. The only reasonable part of her thoughts left crying into the darkness.  
  
"Help…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N And when I said he Perlis was going to use Hitomi to his liking I meant like to manipulate Van and Merle and the others not like for himself!! eewww 


	7. Results of Doubt

Disclaimer: Don't believe everything you hear because contrary to rumor sadly *large sigh* I don't …..I-I don't own Escaflowne….  
  
A/N Hey thanks to angelwarriar, Magicman, and Angel of Drama who continually review!! This story and Kel thanks for reviewing all my stories it means a lot! ^^ You made someone's day! I love the reviews and the one's like Magicman make me laugh thank you so much I need a good laugh once and a while! Sorry don't want to make you to mad though I'll work on that.  
  
  
  
Results of Doubt  
  
Rain. Water. It all came down in a fury, not the light patter that bids rest in the late afternoon. No this was a straight out horrid downpour. And Van was in it.  
  
The drenched cotton tunic clung to Van's form, his tan skin was beginning to shift to shades of red due to the agitation of having his wet tunic rub against his skin continually. His pants melted to his legs and the icy coldness was seeping under his skin. Numb fingers clung to the precious hilt of his Fanelian treasure. Then it all crashed down. The lightening came in a blink and trees cracked splitting down to the roots. One roar erupted so close he was forced to the ground his ears ringing.  
  
Exhausted Van began to push himself up when his heart froze. He clutched his chest as the burning sensation swirled cackling at his pain. The young king started feeling light headed due to the lack of blood flow and was sure he would pass out. But it disappeared. Just as quickly as it had come it fled to the depths of Gaea. After vigorously shaking his head a few times Van blinked in confusion, what was that? And like a blow to his face it plowed into him. Hitomi. Something was wrong. She had always occupied part of his heart. It felt whole, content and filling and now….it was gone. He couldn't feel her anymore. He watched in horror as the mental connection slipped away and he lost all trace of her ever being there. The sinking feeling grew. She couldn't be dead …could she???!!!  
  
Van swayed at the thought and staggered through the downpour to a tree. He didn't care if he was to be struck by the fierce lightening, Hitomi had left and that only meant one thing. Her mind was gone, which led to the other thought. Van violently shook himself unwilling to believe the like and started through the horrendous weather again. There was no way Hitomi was dead. Not now. Not when they had just found the life together they had longed for. It wasn't possible. Not now, Van wouldn't accept it. She was alive.  
  
  
  
Indeed Hitomi was alive, physically. However her status mentally was deteriorating with each passing second. The last bit of recognition uselessly pounded against the horrid control Perlis held over her. But the last strand of hope was continually beaten back, finally into intimidation, and Hitomi's last reasonable strand of thought watched as the hours unfolded. At first her tiny thought cried, then raged, and now was silent refusing to look anymore, it was more than she could handle. The control over the eyes left and buried itself in the dark empty regions that used to run with energy and life. There it buried itself to escape the terror and utterly repulsive sights it saw outside the eyes as Perlis's smile continually filled the vision.  
  
Hitomi's lively emerald green faded and Perlis grinned in success as Hitomi's lips curved into another devious smile. She was his now. All his. And soon the Dragon would be in his possession and he could once again obtain his desire. Power.  
  
  
  
Dawn hit the hills and carelessly poured light over fields caressing houses sending screaming shadows into the underworld. Doors burst open and the wonderful smell of fresh bread filled the market. Children giddy with the morning laughed as they chased each other. Mothers smiled in their shops and windows, the fathers right by their side helping customers here and there.  
  
The soldiers snuck out behind the castle. No sense in scaring the people on the beautiful morning. It would send loved one's into fits of tears if they knew it was war all over again. King Erant was in his full glamour and looked beyond fury. Rested and dressed in his full gear, he was ready for battle and led the company alongside Merle. A sword gently clung to her hips and Merle led the Fanelian and Telan army through the forests. Guymelefs marched behind the soldiers, scanning over the treetops for oncoming hordes. A few leviships carrying supplies and more weapons brought up the rear crashing through the lush leaves.  
  
Austria guymelefs had arrived during the night. Millerna had arrived with news that Freid and the New Republic of Zaibach were not far behind them. Millerna apologized for Dryden's absence but he had to watch Asturia, she smiled and then offered to watch Fanelia and sent Merle to go rescue Telan and it's people. Allen was most likely getting Rastine, a large kingdom off the ocean and the large kingdom of Westin, the desert people, to send armies as soon as possible. Westin and Rastine had been practically demolished after the Great War. After Fanelia had gotten back on its feet they had sent help to the weak and crumbling Kingdoms. Now two of the most powerful forces on Gaea, they had pledged loyalty to Fanelia. When they had found out about the contract Otis King of Rastine and Relim King of Westin both agreed it was fraud and had declared to stay out of the issue. They refused to join with Fanelia but wouldn't turn against it. So once word reached them that indeed Van had been planning to save them and he was dead, Merle was sure they would be outraged and wouldn't need any help from Allen in sending armies to Telan.  
  
So Merle let the relief wash over her as Allen traveled acrossed Gaea quickly gathering armies that would hopefully intimidate King Perlis before there would be the need for bloodshed. But somehow Merle had a feeling it was much more complicated than that. She didn't know what but there was an horrid helpless feeling that had washed over her during the night, she had woken up gasping for air and knew something was wrong. She just couldn't put her paw on it. She had hissed for hours pacing as her tail twitched back and forth. She was still agitated with the thought, she knew it was right in front of her she just couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
  
  
Van wearily shook himself awake, he didn't know where but somehow in the night he had fallen to ground in pure fatigue. As he shakily staggered through some more trees he froze and let his gaze wander off the ground. Mysterious clouds hovered around the now black and sharp like architecture that used to be the peaceful palace of Telan. The village was dead and void, no voices, smells, shops or people. No house stirred under the barely visible light and Van shuddered. King Perlis had one heck of a way to run a kingdom. Silently he flew to the shadows and crept alongside the darkness avoiding slit eyes of the gecko guards. He smirked when he slid through an open window into the dark castle. It was just as dead as the village.  
  
'Is anyone even here?!" his mind bellowed  
  
Quietly creeping down the hall he frowned when two young maids passed by. They were the only humans he had seen in the entire kingdom and that had him worried. Checking the hall for guards and finding none relieved him. He departed from the darkness and blocked the girl's path. Before they could scream in fright he covered their mouths and shook his head.  
  
"Please I'm here to help." Van pleaded  
  
The girl with straight blonde hair narrowed her eyes but as the recognition hit her she threw his hand aside and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Catalina! It's King Van Slaznar de Fanel!!" she whispered roughly tugging her friends skirt attempting to get her to bow  
  
Catalina shrieked in shock and flew to her knees.  
  
Van buried his head in his hands, people would never learn.  
  
"Up" he ordered "It's just Van I hate the title and no more bowing nonsense."  
  
The girls flew to their feet. "Lord Van…"  
  
Van put his hand up "No title" he gruffly stated  
  
"Van" Catalina said nodding her head "It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled brightly  
  
"Are you two the only one's here?" Van inquired watching the hall  
  
Danielle's smile turned to a pained frown "The people have been thrown into the dungeon's below they are crowded accept for the cell that held the Lady Hitomi, the rest of the Kingdom remains in the under ground caves under the castle with the soldiers standing watch."  
  
Van smiled despite the terrible news, Hitomi was here and sounded alive "Hitomi?" he managed  
  
"Yes milord"  
  
Van's smile sobered  
  
"Sorry Van" Catalina apologized "The Lady Hitomi was in the dungeon in a small cell, but she was just cleaned up and…" Catalina stopped and suddenly found interest in the floor  
  
"What?" Van demanded feeling his blood boil, the panic rose and his heart sped up.  
  
Danielle looked on the verge of tears, "She was just taken to…Perlis. She came out milord but….but it wasn't Hitomi we fear he's put a her under a spell, those beautiful emeralds of hers were.." Danielle did let a tear fall this time  
  
Van stumbled back a few steps and balanced himself on the wall ignoring Danielle's 'milord' comment. A spell? She wasn't Hitomi? What were they talking about.  
  
Catalina raised her head to finish for Danielle "Her emeralds…. were dead, no spark of life shone, no liveliness or sense of surroundings bounced in the orbs. They were black."  
  
Van's head snapped up, black?? That didn't sound in the least good at all and King Perlis would pay for whatever he did to her. Van growled and ignored the numbing cold still seeping into him.  
  
"Where is he?" Van demanded his temper flaring  
  
"His solar"  
  
"Alone" Van ventured  
  
"Nay milord" Danielle mumbled  
  
"Point me in the direction please"  
  
Danielle and Catalina nodded and turned back the way they had come leading Van down the hallways. Several gecko soldiers peered at Van as if they were searching for his name. Like they couldn't put their finger on it. Catalina and Danielle would only glare, and soon the gecko's gave up and let them pass without so much as a glance.  
  
Soon Van found himself in front of a large black door with a serpent imbedded on the front. Van felt the evil floating through the cracks and shivered, it only added to his current drenched state. Catalina and Danielle had offered to get him fresh clothes but Van refused to leave Hitomi at this man's mercy longer than he had too. So angrily he waited until Danielle and Catalina fled around the corner, then with all his rage Van brought his sword down on the large door. Splinters flew in every direction and with one last heave he sent the door flying. Bursting into the room he smiled, Hitomi was on the other side of the room. But the darkness seemed to be covering her, he could only see her face and as he crushed the distance he noticed what Catalina had said. Hitomi's eyes were black and her pale lips were curled into a devious smirk. It sent chills down Van's spine.  
  
"Hitomi…" Van softly called  
  
"Yes Van" she replied a tinge of contempt dripped off her words and Van blinked trying to understand if he had heard her tone right.  
  
"Hitomi let's go home now"  
  
"No you traitor!" she snapped "I rather like it here!"  
  
Van knew he was hearing things now. "Hitomi I love you" he tried  
  
"Pity to your soul then for I do not love you" she spat  
  
Van knew something was up now, but in spite of it all -and he scolded himself for letting an ounce of belief that this was Hitomi sink in – it hurt.  
  
He felt the pain crush his heart and the sting increase as the shadows flew from the room. A giant gust of wind blew back the shades and bright sunlight flooded the room. And there standing behind Hitomi his arms encircling Hitomi's waist, brushing kisses against her neck, stood Perlis. The shock that he was a man would have been something indeed had it not been covered with the raging anger Van felt at watching the man kiss Hitomi's neck. She smiled and brought her arms around his neck sighing against Perlis.  
  
Van wanted to retch.  
  
And he thought he just might.  
  
Luckily for him instead of tears the tiny thirst for battle that had descended into him from his race burst into a river of thirst and Van gripped his sword. His clench was so hard it began to crack his skin and draw blood. And it shouldn't have amazed him, but it did.  
  
Perlis threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Draw your sword you coward!! I don't know what you did to Hitomi but you'll wish you never set foot on Gaea once I'm down with you!!!"  
  
Perlis laughed again and bent his head to Hitomi's lips. Smiling as he heard Van gasp, he saw Van's sword droop a little as Perlis's lips made contact with Hitomi's. Hitomi smiled against his kiss and turned to face him drawing him in closer. Now Van was considering tears.  
  
'No! It isn't Hitomi he did something! It isn't Hitomi!' his mind screamed but his lonely and shattering heart just wept.  
  
Perlis finally let Hitomi go and told her to go sit on the couch. She smiled and obeyed waving to Van mockingly. Van's entire body now shook with rage and pain. What did he do to Hitomi? Or did he do anything at all? Hitomi did leave the Kingdom fairly pissed at his contract. But she had forgiven him! She loved him!! Van's heart raged with his ongoing thoughts while his body concentrated on Perlis. One man. One target. His heart. Van would make him pay for the trouble's he had caused. But Van didn't watch the level and soon anger and pure rage took over, and this was his mistake.  
  
Perlis smirked at his stroke of pure luck. The brave dragon was letting his ancestors anger control him. His thoughts were blinded during the battle and movements would be sloppy. Perlis smiled and drew his sword.  
  
"Just a moment love while I dispose of creature" Perlis shot to Hitomi  
  
Hitomi smiled and stretched out on the couch "Take your time"  
  
Van charged Perlis, his attacks definitely not lacking the aggressiveness they once did. Sparks flew as the men circled the room. Hitomi smiled as the swords crashed together. Van realized he was losing control of his rational thoughts but it was too late now. Perlis laughed and withdrew his sword missing the angered flick of Van's sword that would have sent the weapon flying. Van swiftly jerked his entire left arm and his sword came flying towards Perlis's abdomen. The still laughing King jumped and placed his weapon back up to his defense. Van's anger flared again and he swung to his right only to meet Perlis's sword. Van gritted his teeth as the nail biting screech of steel sliding against another filled the room.  
  
Hitomi yawned.  
  
Van pushed forward against Perlis's sword and the two were thrown into a face off. Perlis found himself gritting his own teeth in pain as the sweat poured from resisting Van's offense. Perlis taking full advantage of Van's anger brought his knee up into Van's stomach. Perlis seemed to move with the wind and with a flick of his wrist sent Van's sword flying, mind you only with a hard push for Van gripped his sword. His right forearm received a long gash for the action but the weapon didn't fly to far. Van winced in pain and fought to catch his breath but common sense was returning too late as Perlis's fist made contact with Van's jaw. Another blow sent the raven haired king flying. Van went to roll for his sword but felt the pain explode in his head. He looked to the source of pain and found Perlis's sword digging into his right arm. Van bit his tongue to the point of drawing blood to keep from screaming.  
  
Hitomi walked over to Perlis and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Van looked up to see Hitomi staring down at him, the pain was racing up his arms and through his body. The shudders escaped his control and the pain racked his body. Perlis looked down at his victim leaning on his sword. Van screamed out in pain, a heart felt thick cry of pain of watching his love's jests and the swords steel. Hitomi reached over and pulled the sword out earning another roar from Van. The blood slowly slid to the floor.  
  
"You've made a mess love look" Hitomi chided handing the sword back to Perlis  
  
"I'll have it cleaned right away" Perlis apologized  
  
Van groaned in agony as he threw himself into a sitting position and grabbed for his sword. With a quick jab he sent Perlis's sword flying. Perlis looked horrified for a moment, and that was all Van needed. He pulled up to Hitomi's side and tried to drag her along but she slapped his hand away and glared at him.  
  
Van relented and let go of her arm, no use in trying now the blood flowing over his arm was increasing.  
  
"Remember I love you Hitomi" Van leaned over and pecked her on the cheek "I don't know what he's done but I'll come back" with that Van threw himself crashing into the window.  
  
Tiny glass shards sprinkled to the floor accompanied by small shreds of red cotton and tiny drops of blood. Hitomi's gaze shifted to the open window to see Van. And his wings. The ache started in her stomach and shot to her mind. The pain was too much and she cried out in sorrow. The wings had touched her somehow and a reversal of Perlis's process was proving to be painful. Hitomi managed to lift her eyes to the window to see Van's feathered form flying shakily into the sky.  
  
And for a second emeralds pierced the darkness. The tiny thread of subconscious and hope rushed forward at the sound of her lovers name.  
  
'Van!!! Don't leave' it cried into the void only to receive Perlis's arms forcing it to retreat once again. The strand of thought fought harder this time struggling to watch the glimpse of their only hope fly through the sky and take a dive for the forest. Hitomi walked forward and retrieved a tiny piece of his shredded shirt. The last thought managed to order Hitomi's body to stuff it in her dress before Perlis's arms encircled Hitomi and the thought was shoved into darkness again. The agony faded from her head and ebony orbs once again became the only means of sight.  
  
"Don't worry love soon you won't have to worry about him at all" Perlis comforted  
  
'Van……'  
  
  
  
The wind blew the thick liquid back into Van's wings tinting the 'cursed' wings, Van would call them. Branches sliced his chest as leaves blurred his vision. The anguish and loss of blood had sent him diving into the forest and he was powerless to stop his descent. The young king crashed into the earth grunting again. When he tried to stand his body found it to be an exertion of too much energy. But Van knew if he didn't do something about his arm he was in serious trouble. He was able to retract the pearly wings. But the pain, the overwhelming agony was too much and darkness settled in on his sights. Van's only thought, being Hitomi smirking and smiling at his pain.  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
  
  
Merle bounced off her horse and fled to the figure in the distance. Her keen sense had picked up the smell and had she frozen in fear. The pleasant smell of field's belonging to Van was mixed and tangled with the smell of blood. Merle leapt from tree to tree, King Erant leading her horse. When Merle spotted her brother, time froze and she felt every organ she possessed jump to her throat. No.  
  
"VAN!!!!!!!!" she screeched dropping her usual title  
  
Nothing.  
  
Merle jumped from her resting place and landed beside her brother the army pulling up her rear panting. She turned and ran into the forest at the sight of Van's arm. She lost her breakfast that day. And when she returned she found King Erant and some soldiers hovering over Van. The stunned cat girl simply walked forward and let everyone clear for her. Kneeling by Van's side she was happy to see his arm bandaged and dry. The blood flow had stopped. Turning to the hovering soldiers Merle pleaded with them for an answer.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't tell right now."  
  
Merle shook her head and all were silent for a while. Until the Fanelian soldiers began to gasp at their supposedly dead King. Asturian soldiers frowned and growled. Merle glared at each one of them and hissed.  
  
"If any one of you consider backing out I'll claw you myself. This man did all he could to help you and you didn't even offer him a moment to explain himself. If one word of this reaches beyond our army before I will it you will answer to me! Got it!"  
  
Fanelians nodded and Telan soldiers already knew but Asturian soldiers still frowned and glanced at each other deciding if they should leave or stay. Merle rose and walked up to the general of the Asturian army.  
  
"That man right there!!!!" she screamed tears streaming down her face " SIGNED TO SAVE YOUR SKIN!!!"  
  
Grumbles and gasps fled through the crowd.  
  
"Now Queen Merle I know he's your bro-…" the General started  
  
"No!!! That's not why you pompous jerk! Maybe you'd all like to know now! I don't believe Millerna's told you has she?!?!"  
  
"Told us what your majesty" the General mocked  
  
Merle extended her claws and hissed, but King Erant grabbed Merle's shoulder and turned her towards Van. Merle softened and kneeled by her brother again pulling him into her lap and hugging his dangerously cold form. King Erant turned to the crowd.  
  
"What you have been misinformed about is Lord Van's true intentions gentlemen. On a cold night longer ago than I care to recall my kingdom was seized and my people imprisoned. This small army and myself managed to escape and flee to Fanelia. This King Perlis wants blood and was going to have it. But Van made a bargain with him, telling him to spare your kingdoms and bring up a treaty instead. This treaty would unite the countries and then he could rule, no bloodshed. His objective was to lure King Perlis to Fanelia for a final meeting in which King Perlis would be seized and killed. That failed and my army and I remained in the forest, Lord Van provided food and blankets for us."  
  
The General's smirk faded.  
  
"Lady Merle was sent to retrieve the contract before it reached your kingdoms and take it back to Van. She was overthrown and you turned on your fellow neighbor. Such little trust resulted in his own bloodshed." King Erant turned and pointed to Van "This man loves his people and his friends, I have seen it in his eyes. Desperately trying to avoid bloodshed and war proved to be his demise, but you his people and even his love did not trust him. So news that he lives will not go beyond this army. Once the others arrive we will hide him or explain. Either way you will not jest at this man's expense, he threw his life in jeopardy to protect my kingdom and all of yours. Now set up camp for the night and I don't want to hear any talk"  
  
Each soldier departed in silence setting up tents and building fires. Guilt swept through the armies and leaders. They hadn't believed their ruler and friend and now he was on the verge of death because of it.  
  
King Erant built a fire and pulled out his tent, he pulled out his blankets and tucked the siblings in. Merle lay on her back clutching her brother close. Erant smiled at the sight. And when his gaze rose his smile grew even wider at the sight before him. All activity had stopped and fires flickered as soldiers stared in awe at the two. The sight was heart wrenching.  
  
There in the midst of a cold forest, cut and shivering lay a brother and a sister. The shivering cat girl rested her head on her brothers chest refusing to let her grip up. And their leader, their King who had fought to protect them all lie bruised and scared dangerously fighting death. The siblings had fought for Fanelia, they had tried to keep it safe and not frighten the people. They had fought for Gaea, they had tried to keep the countries worries resting on its economy and such. They had taken on the planets burden and what did their neighbors do. Declare war on them. The people spat at the King's name and their friends cursed at them.  
  
So in the forest in the midst of all the betrayal that they had endured lay two siblings. Worthy of all the gratitude of the world, and all they really asked for in return was trust and friendship the one thing others denied them in their time of need. And it was at this sight that the soldiers wept. Soft sniffles and muffled cries of the immense guilt they felt. And when they wanted to help it proved to be too late. So silently they retired to their tents to let the siblings sleep next to the fire in peace.  
  
Even after the people of Gaea turned their backs on this small family they refused to turn their backs on the people.  
  
The emotion actually put into the sight darkened everyone's hearts that night leaving only the stars in the heaven as comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if the chapter was kind of short have a great day!!! Sailor Hope 


	8. Death as an Alternative

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!!!  
  
A/N Thanks again for the reviews!!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
The soft pelt of a cool breeze forced the leaves into motion. The haunting melody of flames cackling and wind sliding through branches smothered the forest. Such a sorrowful sight if nature could speak its mind. So many lives, so many vibrant humans, gathered, all together in the harsh frosty night. They weren't there for a friendly gathering. They were there to conserve energy while they could for they would journey into battle in the morning. The moon's soft hue glided over nature's beauty piercing the lush foliage to reach the camp. The sight even saddened the faint provider of light. To see the lively creatures kill each other off was just more than one could bare sometimes. Corruption. Greed. Conspiracy. Power. Lust. They all led to the battles, to the loss of innocent blood. Such gifted creatures were cursed to forever quarrel with those desperately lost in the hunger for a sin it would seem. And the thought itself was truly breath taking. Peace seemed to have been forced into the darkness. Indeed what a sad conclusion that would bring.  
  
Merle stirred on her soft patch of grass and hugged Van closer again. He still wasn't waking and his cold figure scared her but at least he was breathing. Blinking her eyes she lifted her head a little to see King Otis and King Relim sitting next to the fire talking with King Erant. King Otis noticed her first and gave her a half smile. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and turned back to the meeting. Merle just smiled, the man still felt guilty even after all he had done to help, he had never turned his back on Fanelia, yet he still felt like it was his fault. He had a big heart. Next King Relim saw Merle moving out from under Van and immediately jumped to his feet to help her up.  
  
"Thanks" Merle managed  
  
King Relim was very young probably made King around the same age as Van, she didn't know but he looked like he was in his early twenties late teens maybe.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't make it here sooner Lady Merle" the young man looked truly grieved  
  
"It's ok you got here" Merle smiled  
  
King Relim helped her over to a chair around the fire. Merle glanced around to see the forest filled with soldiers. There were soldiers as far as the eye could see and half of them she recognized immediately. They were gruff with scars and dangerous looking weapons. Some in red and some in blue. This brought a smile to her lips, there was no way King Perlis could stand up to the armies of Rastine and Westin.  
  
Merle turned back to the fire and saw the men smiling at her.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
Relim's eyes softened and stood and made a low bow, " Forgive us for not coming to your aid sooner"  
  
"Relim I alre-.."  
  
Merle felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder. Merle's eyes grew possessed with shock and pure bliss. Jerking her head to her back Merle looked up to find Van smiling down at her.  
  
"No apology necessary, you two have always been with us" Van stated  
  
Merle squeaked and jumped up to hug Van. Van smiled as Merle wrapped her arms around him avoiding his right arm. The group watched in happiness as Van and Merle sat down. Merle still refused to let go of Van so Van just ruffled her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.  
  
"Van-sama!! You're okay!!!"  
  
Van rolled his eyes, "Here we go with the title again"  
  
Merle just smiled and hugged him again.  
  
" We are glad to see you live Milord what happened in the castle?" King Otis questioned worriedly  
  
Van's grin faded and his eyes turned to the trees avoiding the group.  
  
"Van-Sama? What happened where's Hitomi?" Merle asked, the panic beginning to rise  
  
Van let his arms drop and he stood brushing his pants off. Merle waited her tail nervously twitching back and forth. Van's raven hair swayed in the battering wind. His figure seemed to have tensed up. Not just a few minutes ago he was smiling and Merle had felt the muscles in his form give way and relax to his surroundings. As she watched her brother angrily stare off towards Telan she could see his muscles tighten.  
  
"Van-Sama….." Merle pleaded  
  
"She's gone" he stated  
  
"You don't mean!!!"  
  
"No not dead.." he continued his gruff voice startling the cat Queen  
  
"Then what Van-Sama!?" Merle was panicked now  
  
Van turned to face his sister and she wished he hadn't, his eyes looked so dead, the sparkle was gone and she saw the unshed tears threatening to break away. Even his unruly locks desperately dancing in a fever to cover his face from the group could not hide the pain emanating from his gaze. Merle felt the squeeze in her heart as Van continued to look at her his lifeless eyes pinning her to the log.  
  
"Perlis broke our connection, and he has control of her somehow, I'm not sure but she just isn't Hitomi"  
  
Merle's tail stopped twitching and switched to a solid thump beating the ground "He did what?" she growled  
  
"Hitomi isn't there anymore, mentally" Van finished turning back to the trees rubbing his bandaged arm  
  
"Well let's go get her!" Merle jumped up  
  
Van gave his sister a grateful smile his gaze telling her 'Thanks for the sympathy but it isn't necessary'  
  
"No Van-Sama I'm serious!! Look we have enough soldiers! The rest can follow! We have Rastine"  
  
"Always" King Otis said rising to stand next to Merle  
  
"See! And we helped build their armies so you know what they look like and then we have Westin and Telan!"  
  
"To the end" Relim said resting his hand on Merle's shoulder  
  
"I wouldn't dare run on you in your time of need now Van" Erant said smiling at Van  
  
"And Fanelia and Asturia! Millerna is watching Fanelia for us but she sent her armies"  
  
"I have a few things to settle with this Perlis" Erant smirked  
  
"Let's go get your love" Relim encouraged beginning his stretches "Besides haven't had some challenge around here in a while" his cocky smirk almost got Van to laugh as the young monarch continued stretching  
  
"Then we'll chop up Perlis," Otis evil smile glinted in the sun "Of course not with out you"  
  
Van looked at them and then the armies. He winced in frustration. He didn't want bloodshed, he didn't want fighting and he certainly didn't want Hitomi on the opposite side when it was happening. Van heaved out a sigh and ran his good arm through his unruly hair. King Erant walked up and placed a hand on his left shoulder.  
  
"Van….My wife is in there…" Van shifted his stance to look at Erant. " I was fortunate to marry to the one I love …and the thought of what Perlis has done to her makes my blood boil… and the thought of going into battle with her on the enemies ground makes me shudder…I know what you're going through but if we don't do this now… then we don't know what he will do to them, so use it as your motivation."  
  
Van's face was still twisted in pain as he half smiled at Erant but he understood and this time he wouldn't leave without Hitomi. Bloodshed or not this had to end and it had to end now.  
  
"Alright then let's go find Perlis" Van's voice cracked a little, still uneasy with the thought of battle again.  
  
"A pleasure!" Otis cried  
  
"Can't wait" Relim finished  
  
Merle ran up and hugged Van. When he smiled down at her she scooted up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"We'll get her" then slipped back to her feet and turned to the group, "And we're all coming back aren't we! You wouldn't miss Van-Sama's wedding would you!"  
  
Van's eyes widened and he felt the blush creep up on his cheeks. Suddenly he became very hot. The nice cool breeze substituted as his fan yet the forest air still grew stale with each moment.  
  
The three men laughed and grabbed their sides at the sight of the Draconian King.  
  
Relim managed to speak in between his laughter.  
  
"And miss his face" he gasped laughing again "When Lady Hitomi kisses him! Not for the world!!"  
  
Merle started to giggle this time as Van's entire face became beat red. His eyes grew the size of saucers and he cleared his throat turning away from the group to hide his embarrassment. He was beginning to smile himself when he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. Van doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Van-Sama!!!!" Merle pounced over to him and pulled him into her lap again.  
  
"Something's wrong with…." Another jolt flashed through his blood.  
  
This time the pain shook his bones straight done to the marrow. He began to shake as the pain washed over him again. The excruciating burn scorning his blood caused Van's heart to give a great squeeze letting the monarch know of its displeasure with the turn of events.  
  
"Something's wrong with Hitomi" he managed before the final jolt knocked him unconscious  
  
Merle hugged her brother close and glared up at the three. "Perlis is mine…"she growled  
  
Relim knelt by Merle and helped her carry Van back to the make-shift bed they had created for the king and Merle. "At dawn" Relim comforted "You'll have Perlis at dawn"  
  
Merle's tail swished back and forth with the wind for a few silent minutes. Finally she crawled next to Van and took her shelter under the blanket.  
  
"At dawn" she repeated  
  
Relim smiled and tucked the blankets around the young Queen and her brother.  
  
  
  
Hitomi hid in a corner of the room shivering. The sweat slid down her face in abundance. Grunting she stood up again and winced as the salty liquid grazed her cuts. Slits lay scattered over her dress as steam floated off her skin. Perlis laughed as the young girl struggled to stand.  
  
Green emeralds pierced the darkness.  
  
"Stubborn wench aren't you" Perlis laughed again  
  
Hitomi didn't answer she simply staggered for the door again. The electricity flew through her body, parts of her dress burst into flames and Hitomi bit her bottom lip patting out the flames. Her left hand clutched to the tiny piece of fabric that Van had left behind.  
  
Unknown to Perlis she had kept the tiny cloth and when he had left her alone to tend to his political business the memories had racked her body and mind. He had come running hearing her scream in pain. His fear had shown only for a split second once he realized his grip on her was slipping away. When he burst into his solar it had been too late. Emeralds had found him and the anger was evident. She had gained control of her mind again, but in return she had received a vast amount of physical abuse. The physical pain from breaking his control had left her shaking.  
  
Hitomi had opened up her connection to Van. She was bent on telling him how sorry she was and that she needed serious help, now! But as soon as she opened the link it left her vulnerable. Perlis had laughed and then proceeded to start a series of electric shocks to weaken her further. Since her link was open he had sent the electricity straight through her to Van as well. After Hitomi caught her breath she shut the link and wanted to cry. She hadn't felt any of the shocks Van had taken each one and she could only imagine what condition he was in now.  
  
"Now my dear don't resist, this is pointless just come with me" Perlis offered his hand  
  
Hitomi kicked it away, unfortunately that had been her last bit of energy. The beat seer fell to the floor in a limp ball. Perlis tapped his tongue up in down in a reprimanding motion.  
  
"Now lady look at yourself you can't even stand"  
  
Hitomi felt the salt droplets run down her cheeks. She didn't want to go back with him, but she hadn't the strength to fight him. Slowly Perlis advanced towards Hitomi until he was within breathing distance. Kneeling in front of her he brushed his hand against her cheek wiping away the tears.  
  
"Don't cry lady I'm not that ugly am I" he comforted  
  
"Yes," Hitomi gasped shocked at how much it hurt to talk "You are"  
  
Perlis's soft smile melted to a frown "Well pity to you!"  
  
Perlis angrily rose gripping Hitomi's dress with him. Hitomi didn't have the strength to stand so Perlis dragged her along the ground. Hitomi felt the weakness approaching her, she was so weary and so tired. Just five minutes, she only needed five minutes then she would feel better. She gave a weak cry of pain as a shard of glass sliced her arm open. Perlis continued dragging her along the floor letting the dirt rub into her wound.  
  
The blackness became too much and Hitomi fainted, her last effort before the dark settled in had been to reopen the link to Van, if only for a second she could tell him what she needed to say.  
  
  
  
Van awoke to the morning light pelting his face. Dawn. The rock that had placed itself in Van's throat dropped to his stomach in worry. He didn't like anything about this day. Yet it was here and with it all worries of oncoming misfortunes. Van rubbed his head trying to let the whole 'going to war again' thing sink in. Groaning in frustration at the way things were going Van sat straight up. Only to find the soldiers feverently packing up tents and pans. Some stomped out night fires or morning stoves. Others were already on horses ordering their companies. Merle and Relim were packing their horses and chatting. Otis and Erant were putting out the breakfast fires when Otis noticed Van sitting up.  
  
"Lord Van!" he cried happily  
  
Merle immediately stunned by the outburst turned to Van and smiled at him. Running over she smothered him in a hug.  
  
"You're alright!"  
  
"I won't be if you don't get off me!" Van stated struggling for air  
  
"Oh Sorry Van-Sama" Merle scattered off her brother and pulled the apple out of her pocket, "Saved this for ya!" she smiled throwing him the apple followed by a small section of bread and a triangle of cheese.  
  
Van grinned down at the tiny food items then looked back to his sister who only winked at him and bounced off back to her horse. Van suddenly realized just how hungry he was and was very grateful for the food sitting his hands. Eagerly he ate the brief breakfast. Then he folded up the blanket and brushed the dirt and leaves off his clothes. Walking over to his horse he smoothed the blanket on top and stopped when he noticed the little packet tied to the back of his stallion. Opening it up he found a canteen full of water and some more food for the tiny journey they had. Smiling he looked at the small paper attached to the bag. A tiny smile with two thumbs indicated Merle's quick sketch and he smiled at how much his sister cared. Closing the pack he jumped onto his horse and pulled the reins to the left to straighten him out with the rest of the company. Merle and Relim were waiting at the front. Otis and Erant were just riding up to them and all four stood waiting for Van to join them.  
  
Taking a deep breath Van nudged his horse forward into a light gallop. Checking himself over for his sword Van sighed with some relief that his sword still clung to his side. Merle smiled up at him as he stopped next to her and Relim.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Van questioned  
  
Otis nodded the faint sound of steel against leather following his gesture. Soon the light yet horrifying sound of an entire crowd of men drawing their swords rang through the forest morning. Erant gripped his reins, sword in hand and faintly smiled at Van.  
  
"Let's do this and be done with it"  
  
Van nodded his head in agreement and slowly turned his horse to the open forest before the armies.  
  
Van shuddered for a moment as he felt the hypnotic voice ring through his ears. 'I love you Van' the connection was cut off as soon as it had opened. Hitomi didn't have enough strength to bear it or she didn't have enough time… The sudden flow of anger wrenched his limbs and curled his fingers. They couldn't wait any longer, for all they knew Hitomi was already gone…physically and that thought was more than Van's poor heart could stand on this heavy morning. With a sudden 'hihya!' Van sent his horse into a gallop and sped off through the trees his friends, family, and the combined armies following.  
  
"Hang on Hitomi, just a little longer and then it'll be over."  
  
  
  
The soft whimper escaped her lips. She couldn't help it, there was nothing else to do. The pain plummeting through her blood was too much. Dawn had arrived and Hitomi wasn't even sure if Van had gotten her message. The sharp shooting agony was clouding her thinking. Hitomi's head swayed in a fuzz as she madly blinked trying to focus on her surroundings. Perlis stood in front of her clenching his fists.  
  
"Still you resist me!!" the impatient man roared  
  
Hitomi would have responded had she the energy or stamina. But she didn't. He was seeing to that. She felt the electricity dance at her feet and then tip toe up her leg until it sunk into her waist sending the wave of anguish through her bones again. She didn't know how her body was putting up with it. She did know why she hadn't fainted from the pain though. Perlis held a tight grip on her mind forcing her to stay awake for the entire lengthy lecture.  
  
Hitomi's breaths came out in jagged gasps as her lungs fought for oxygen.  
  
"You think your love will come for you!? He's probably fled to Asturia by now!"  
  
The anger flared in Hitomi and she miracuously managed to whisper.  
  
"He will come…..and it will end"  
  
The sadistic laugh scared Hitomi as her body fought for the rest it so desperately longed for.  
  
"End?!? My dear lady I have just arrived!"  
  
Hitomi felt the cold grip slide around her strands of thought again. Slowly they began to slip away. It was hell all over again. The one strand sat helpless again watching all control over her body fade into the dark cage again. The tears stung as they seeped into her cuts. Hitomi just couldn't prevent them. The tears were inevitable. She was being used and what an awful feeling it was. All control over her body was lost for the second horrifying time in her life. Perlis laughed as her body shook during the process. The eyes remained, those perfect gems of defiance but the vengeful king forced the hopeful thought controlling only the orbs back into the recesses of her mind. Emeralds glared as to grasp onto some remains of dignity but they only stretched out the process further. Perlis smirked as the tiny bit of shredded cloth retreated to the ground fleeing Hitomi's hand. Helpless emeralds watched the cloth fall away and let the new wave of tears flood out. Perlis however had no intention of risking anything this time so angrily he forced the last thought, the remaining control farther into the recesses of Hitomi's mind.  
  
Hitomi sat trapped in her own mind, no longer able to even see what would become of her friends and lover. She could only hear. Not the outside world, just him. The taunting voice of her captor.  
  
"So…you think this is the end" he mocked  
  
Hitomi's last thought took its stand and bellowed out in pure hatred, "For you! Most definitely!!"  
  
The evil cackle rang through the darkness once again.  
  
"Ah no….. my sweet you see this is merely the beginning"  
  
The new wave of fear set in. What if Van and the others didn't stop him? What if Perlis escaped and sent the armies on an escapade chasing them all over Gaia? What would Perlis have done to her by then? The thought sent the hopeful strand shuddering. The thought was in the middle of cringing when the sickening voice came again.  
  
"My lady they arrive"  
  
Hitomi felt her breath shorten, they were here and she was gone to them. It would have been better if Perlis had just ended her life with a simple sword.  
  
"It begins my lady"  
  
Yes, It would have been much better. 


	9. A Foot Soldier's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
A/N Okay this chapter has battle scenes and I hope they are okay and not too violent but I had to try please tell me what you think. I know Van hates violence in the series but he has to fight here so he does. Oh and angelwarriar you had to go and point out my little coupling!!! ^^ Oh well yes like Kel said Merle and King Relim are going to get together I'm not sure how yet but if anyone has any one is just dieing to see them come together in a certain way let me know. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
The crack echoed throughout the hall. Van licked his lips tasting the sweat dripping down his face. Now he knew why foot soldiers hated battle so much, it was beyond tiring. Another resounding boom echoed throughout the hall followed by the soft snip of wood splitting. Van brandished his two short swords in front of him. The advancing guards obviously weren't learning their lessons. Van stepped over the latest challenger and stood waiting for the guards.  
  
Screaming wildly the guards rushed him. Van slid his left foot back a little reinforcing his position and clung to his newly acquired weapons. His sword hung loosely at his hips, he didn't want to use it just yet so after using some arrows he had taken he was now wielding the two short swords he had retrieved from the wall. Luckily for him the hall was lined with weaponry. He would have to thank King Erant for the decorations later.  
  
The door burst into splinters sending a powerfully irritating ringing in his ears. Recently freed Telan soldiers filled the halls.  
  
"Back behind me!" Van hollered, "I have these guys!"  
  
The soldiers nodded and sprinted off behind Van. Turning back just in time Van winced at the sudden pull in his upper arms. He fended off the soldiers at both sides but the blades were sliding toward the hilts and soon the soldiers would have the advantage. Grunting Van shoved them off his swords and with a quick jerk of his wrist released his left short sword.  
  
The weapon flew straight into the gecko's stomach, Van frowned as the gecko gasped and slid to the ground. Spinning just in time Van blocked the other soldiers attack. It wasn't that easy to perform any form of swordplay with a short sword but he was managing. As best he good he defended himself. Parry. Dodge. Block. Dodge.  
  
Van was getting irritated, Hitomi was still in this castle somewhere and Perlis was doing who knows what. So anger flaring Van moved to offense. The clash intensified as steel screeched against steel. The guard's eyes widened as Van struck again and again, he was relentless. 'Be patient Fanel' Van scolded himself  
  
The guard was putting up a good fight and Van was hoping his patience wouldn't go unrewarded. Van lunged at the man's left side and hit the wall spinning to face him again. The soldier grunted as the blood slid down his waist. Smirking Van stepped forward and moved to cut his chest but was blocked.  
  
Again his sword flew forward aiming for his neck this time. The solider was getting weary blocking Van's attacks. He was being careful not to leave any openings and he could tell it was enraging the king.  
  
"What's the matter King" the gecko mocked "Worried for your love?" he teased again blocking another jab.  
  
The rubies were now a blaze and Van withdrew his patience.  
  
Van started his fury of attacks and the gecko began to regret his words. Blow after blow came down upon the gecko's head and it was all the soldier could do to block. But the soldier made a fatal mistake and assumed Van was aiming his next blow to its regular position above his head.  
  
The gecko smirked raising his sword a second to early believing he was gaining an advantage. That was until he felt the cold metal rip his scaly stomach.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am and you're in the way" Van growled  
  
His Kingdom had been thrown into havoc because of his persistent will not to fight, he'd be cursed if it was going to kill Hitomi.  
  
Releasing the sword hilt Van shoved the soldier to the ground to find more soldiers lining the entrance again. Growling in frustration Van quickly scanned the walls. Leaping upwards he grabbed a spear and sent the primitive weapon spiraling down the hall.  
  
'One down'  
  
The gecko dropped with a squeal and Van swiftly unsheathed his sword.  
  
'Hold on Hitomi I'm coming'  
  
Van ran down the hall his trusted Fanelian sword covering his left side. Gaining distance Van leapt up and brought the sword in front just as he began his decent to the ground. Another soldier fell with a squeak and Van quickly pulled the sword to the right and sent another body slumping to the floor, minus it's head. Jerking the sword back to the left Van blocked the soldiers attack and then ran him through. He didn't have time to fight with these fools. He was suddenly longing for Escaflowne, this foot combat was gruesome and tiring yet invigorating all the same. Running through the now open hall entrance Van made a sharp turn right and followed his conscious down the hall. The pendant adorning his neck was glowing a bright pink and Van felt relieved that he was getting closer.  
  
Van sheathed his sword and grabbed a large sturdy staff from the wall. He could hear the shuffling nearing him, and again two slimy soldiers appeared around the corner. Van clamped both hands around the staff and steadied his position. The soldiers laughed at him and drew their swords. Running at him Van frowned again, would these guys ever learn?  
  
Spinning the staff in his hand caused the gecko soldiers to stop abruptly a few feet in front of him. They were easily distracted by the dangerous spinning and didn't notice that Van had taken a few steps forward. Swiftly he jerked the staff to the right and brought the hard round tip down on the soldier's wrist. A loud snapping followed the collision causing the soldier to drop his weapon. Van quickly spun to break the others wrist. The soldiers cried out in pain as their weapons clattered to the guard. Van took a few large steps and brought the staff vertical as he positioned himself between the two. Slanting the staff to his left he rapidly brought the staff up to his neck level and then straightened it out.  
  
Two painful snaps bounced off the walls as the soldiers slumped to the ground, necks snapped. Van grunted in disgust and unsheathed his sword again dropping the staff.  
  
  
  
The tiny thought sat in solitude, feverish though it was. She could hear battling closing in on the room and she was watching Perlis casually sit and sharpen his sword. The thought had decided to be brave about it and watch the on goings instead of hiding. Perlis was easily distracted and the strand of hope was regaining energy.  
  
  
  
The pendant started spouting lines of streaming pink light. The light was spinning when it suddenly burst into blinding white. Van covered his eyes waiting for the light to die down.  
  
  
  
The strand of hope jumped inside Hitomi's mind at the enormous boost of strength. Smiling to itself the thought stood up and began its painful and cumbersome work ahead.  
  
It was time to fight back.  
  
Hitomi let out a deafening scream of pure agony. "NO!!!!"  
  
  
  
Van's head snapped up in surprise. "Hitomi??" he yelled  
  
This was the right room he concluded and raising his sword he brought all his anger and fury down on the helpless mass of wood sending splinters everywhere.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" he roared kicking the remaining door.  
  
Perlis was up and actually looked frantic. Hitomi was digging her nails into her hair and was proceeding to scream her head off. "LET GO!!!" she screeched  
  
Perlis jerked his head to the right when he saw Van barge into the room sword drawn.  
  
Perlis just growled, this wasn't going as he planned. That pathetic light had somehow restored all of Hitomi's energy and the last remaining thought was beating him back slowly gaining control.  
  
"You heard the lady!!" Van roared "Leave her be"  
  
Perlis smirked and turned to face Van. "Or you'll what?" he challenged tossing the dirty rag he had been polishing his sword with to the side.  
  
"Slit your throat," Van countered slowly raising the sword in front of him.  
  
"Try lover boy" Perlis taunted slanting his own sword to cover his chest.  
  
Van narrowed his eyes and ignoring all common sense he lunged forward. The large screech slid over the walls and sent a stinging shout of pain into the opponent's eardrums. Perlis began shaking as he held off an enraged Van. Ignoring all rational thoughts again Van flipped up into the air and behind Perlis fully intent on killing him. Perlis turned just in time to block another deadly blow. Van backed up a few steps to give himself room and began his fury of attacks. Each hiss of steel sent sparks flying when the swords met.  
  
The darkness was slowly parting like the sunlight breaking the night's barrier. Slowly self-control was seeping into the shackles of Perlis's control and sending them into fits of fire. Hitomi was easily gaining control due to the fact that Perlis was carefully fending for his life.  
  
Hitomi shook the pain away as the darkness slithered into ashes and disappeared. Giving a halfhearted smile Hitomi rubbed her temples hoping to relieve some of the agony. The sudden screech of the sharp edge of a sword grinding down the side of another caught her ears and Hitomi grit her teeth in pain. Slowly raising her head Hitomi reeled back at the sight Van's shirt was ripped and tattered. And again he looked livid. The sweat was only hindering his eyesight and his muscles angrily flexed as he continued on his offense.  
  
Perlis was obviously getting tired and Van was almost disappointed that he would be taken so quickly. Van jumped forward for another hearty blow and met Perlis half way. The metals grinded into each other surely digging dents as the men pushed with all their might to overpower the other. Van's mind raged, he wouldn't lose to him again.  
  
So Van carefully pushed more weight on his right arm so as not to be noticed. Perlis's sword was drooping to his right centimeter by centimeter without his attention. Van judged it to be just about level with his mid chest and that seemed like a weak enough spot. When he twisted Perlis's elbow wouldn't be able to withstand the pull and his arm would give leaving him open.  
  
Before the evil lord knew what happened Van stepped back a little throwing Perlis off balance and just as fast Van threw all his weight down on the sword at the same time flipping over Perlis's bent arm. Perlis blinked as his elbow gave into the pressure and before he could blink Van flicked his wrist and sent the sword sprawling to the other end of the room.  
  
The nefarious King was defenseless and most likely about to have his head severed from his body. However one didn't become a nefarious lord without learning a little magic here and there, dark as it was. Grinning like a fool Perlis as fast as the wind itself brought his hand in front of him and a black ball melted into view. Van didn't have time to react before darkness hit him.  
  
"Hitomi!!!"  
  
  
  
King Relim quickly bit feathers off the arrows here and there. Merle was totally confused at his actions but didn't question as the young monarch set all three in the resting place on his bow. He closed his right eye and focused on the oncoming targets. Merle was nervously jerking her head from Relim to the gecko soldiers.  
  
"Um hey there your majesty…" Merle babbled something about speeding up his process.  
  
Relim ignored her jittering and let his fingers disappear from the string. Three arrows cut through the air and pierced each guard in the heart. Merle gasped as the soldiers fell to the ground and Relim yanked out three more arrows. Biting off various feathers from the tips again Merle shut her mouth this time. Smiling Relim released the arrows and took down another couple of geckos. They were growing and he couldn't keep this up all day besides arrows might come in handy later on. So he slipped his bow around his shoulder and drew his sword.  
  
"Merle do you?…" He couldn't finish, actually the proper term for that was he didn't dare finish. Merle cast him a deathly glance and jutted her claws forth from inside her paws. Roughly she drew forth her own sword the Fanelian crest embedded in the hilt.  
  
"Van-Sama taught me a thing or two"  
  
Relim just nodded and turned back to the advancing soldiers.  
  
"How about on three?" Relim casually suggested trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Three" Merle growled and the two charged into the mass of soldiers.  
  
  
  
King Erant raged in the heat of battle King Otis shoved against his back. The two were surrounded but relatively safe with each other guarding the others back. Unfortunately no one had expected King Perlis to have as many soldiers as he did and all forces were currently outside desperately clashing in the ferocity of battle. Relim and Merle had gone upstairs to look for Hitomi and Erant and Otis had taken the bottom half including the dungeons. At the sight of the castle Van had disappeared and everyone assumed they wound find Hitomi being carried down the halls resting in her lovers arms shortly. However Erant and Otis had turned to head for the dungeons when these "kind gentlemen" had felt the need to escort them. Rather ambush them.  
  
"This is getting old friend!!" Otis cried out to Erant  
  
Erant and Otis had been allies since they were crowned King at the ripe ages of 8. Like Van they knew the heavy burden of leadership at a young age. Otis and Erant had spent much time together as children and even as Kings they would go out of their ways to spend time together sparring and talking. Erant would have retreated to Rastine but the country by the seas was to the west and Perlis had driven Erant and his men to the east. So Erant took refuge with his other most trusted ally, Fanelia.  
  
"What say you we end the charade!!??" Erant called out  
  
Otis smirked wiping his chocolate hair from his view, goldish blue specks pierced through the circle.  
  
"Where is the Lady Hitomi?!" he demanded  
  
"Why with our Lord Perlis upstairs" the cocky guard smirked  
  
"Thanks" Erant laughed at the arrogant geckos and with a quick motion four geckos were down clutching the daggers sinking into their necks or guts.  
  
Another 5 went down as Otis pulled out his arrows and began releasing the deadly spears.  
  
When they had cleared out the group the two old friends dashed up the stairs in record time. Nodding they broke off to find Relim and Merle.  
  
  
  
Van scrambled through the darkness calling out for Hitomi. An irritated moan came from his right and Van turned digging through the pitch black to find it. His foot rammed into someone's rib and he didn't movie, he wasn't sure if it was Perlis or Hitomi yet. Cautiously bending down the pendant started pulsating a faint pink hue. Van's heart raced at the sight this must be Hitomi. Picking up the figure he felt delicate fingers clutch to his shredded tunic.  
  
"Van…." She murmered  
  
"I'm right here Hitomi let's get you out of here"  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Telan Forests…..  
  
"Curse that dragon anyway!!! And his witch too!! I'll have that stone yet!" Perlis fumed as he marched off into the forests.  
  
Gaia was still open to him, Telan wasn't the only kingdom easily forced into control. Smirking he sauntered off through the trees his insane giggle soon spread into a sadistic laughter as he gasped for breath here and there venturing off to his next victim. Westin and the desert people were a nice target and seeing as how their King and a majority of the army had fled to aid their close ally the kingdom was a jewel sitting in the open. Westin was a perfect kingdom.  
  
His crazed laugh ricocheted off the forest floors and scattered throughout the empty air. Animals hid in their homes and birds spread their wings and took flight to warn others of the approaching danger.  
  
  
  
Relim reclaimed his sword from the gecko's stomach. The last "dirt bag" fell to the floor in a heap of the thick scarlet liquid. Relim inhaled the much-needed air and thrust his sword point into the brick floor his chest heaving. Merle wasn't much different except for of course the agitated twitching tail sweeping the floor behind the Queen.  
  
"I hate…….geckos" Merle finally gasped out  
  
Relim gave a hearty laugh and tugged his sword from the ground returning it to his sheath.  
  
"Come on let's go find Van" Relim smiled at the irritated look on Merle as they marched over the geckos and down the hall.  
  
  
  
Otis bolted down the hall and froze at the end. He had turned to face the new entrance to his right and smiled.  
  
"Erant I found em!!!" he hollered back down the way he had come.  
  
Hopefully Erant hadn't gone too far and would here the call. Otis jumped over the fallen soldiers and made a left at the end of that hall only to find another hall full of deceased gecko soldiers.  
  
Otis let out a low whistle, "They had their work cut out for them"  
  
Following the trail of fallen soldiers Otis finally saw two figures disappearing around another corner.  
  
"Hey! MERLE!! RELIM!!" Otis called after them  
  
Otis saw the remaining end of Merle's tail freeze and slide up against the wall followed by her bronze fur covered ears and two ocean blue gems. They blinked a few times then Merle produced the rest of herself and smiled at her friend.  
  
"OTIS!!" she gleefully yelled  
  
Otis was about to respond when someone grasped his shoulder dragging him towards the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Otis yelled trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Hey *gasp* there *gasp* Merle" Erant managed to slip the words out in between his heavy panting.  
  
Otis laughed, "Out of shape?"  
  
This caused Erant to glare at his friend, "Pardon me if I spend more time taking care of my kingdom instead of fooling around in town" Erant smirked  
  
"Watch it!!" Otis steamed and pulled his shoulder forward marching towards Relim and Merle.  
  
"Have you guys seen Van?" Relim questioned  
  
"Soldiers said he was up here" Otis replied  
  
"Erant did you find your wife?" Merle questioned  
  
"My General caught me at the other side of the castle just now and said my wife was perfectly safe"  
  
Merle let out a deep sigh "Good now let's go find Van and Hitomi!" with that she pounced back in the direction she and Relim were headed a few minutes ago.  
  
"Where does she get all that energy?" Erant whined  
  
"I have no idea" Relim said groaning to himself and racing after the cat Queen  
  
"I'm taking a vacation when this is done!" Otis screamed to himself  
  
"I'm going too!" Erant added following his friends down the hall.  
  
  
  
Van was just turning the corner when he heard a deep voice echo off the walls, actually he heard several voices.  
  
"I'm taking a vacation when this is done!!"  
  
"I'm going too!!!  
  
"Just look for them and stop complaining!!" Van immediately recognized his sister's voice and was relieved that she was okay.  
  
Making a left he smiled to see Relim, Merle, Otis, and Erant all running down the hall opening doors and closing them.  
  
"Down here!" Van called  
  
"Van-Sama!!! Is Hitomi okay?!?!" Merle's frantic voice burst his ears at least before she did.  
  
Merle pounced on her brother sending him to the floor Hitomi and all. Hitomi gave a weak moan and Merle jumped back apologizing. Van just smiled and struggled to his feet just as the fellow kings arrived.  
  
"Is the lady okay?" Relim questioned truly concerned  
  
"Fine, just a little tired" Van assured  
  
"Where's Perlis?" Otis growled  
  
Van's smiled faded to a frown "He disappeared, I heard the window crash. I think he went to the forests."  
  
"We'll send men to go fi-.."  
  
Erant was cut off by a high-pitched yell migrating their ways.  
  
"THERE ALL DEAD SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" the woman screeched  
  
"Your majesty I'm afraid I just can't, now come with me and we'll wait for his majesty outside"  
  
"I'm warning you John! Don't think I can't get you away!"  
  
"Your majesty" the general pleaded  
  
Unfortunately, for the General, following his request was a knee. The woman planted her knee straight into his groin and took off down the hall. Everyone turned to watch as she came sprinting around the corner. The Generals painful cry followed her and the woman began running faster when she saw the group.  
  
Long golden hair was folding into a braid reaching about the middle of her back. She was wearing tan leather pants with knee high chocolate boots. Her blue tunic clung to her skin and the long sleeves were rolled back to her elbows. She had dark ocean jewels for eyes and her expression at present was relieved though she looked as if she'd been through quite a tussle. The golden locks were frizzy and her tunic was ripped here and there.  
  
The woman plowed into Erant and wrapped her arms around his waist practically squeezing all the air out of him.  
  
"Genevieve!" Erant smiled kissing the top of his wife's head  
  
" Erant you're alright!!!" the woman sobbed into his shoulder  
  
Erant quietly rocked the angel in his arms whispering comforts in her ears. Finally after she had calmed down General Yotsu came stumbling around the corner.  
  
Erant winced at the sight of his General and friend, "John I'm sorry" Erant apologized for his wife  
  
"Well I'm not!! He wouldn't let me come find you!!" Genevieve angrily glared at the General  
  
"He was doing his job, please forgive her John" The General merely nodded still in pain  
  
"I'm glad to see you're well majesty" he grunted  
  
"John send men into the forests to look for Perlis he seems to have escaped"  
  
"At once" John said making his way back around the corner  
  
"Maybe we'd better get downstairs"  
  
"Wait!" Genevieve's stern voice froze the company "Erant my lady's in waiting they're gone, Perlis took them before he threw us all in the dungeons and I can't find them" Genevieve looked worried  
  
Not only were Catalina and Danielle her lady's in waiting they were her long time friends.  
  
"Alright we'll find them don't worry" Erant comforted slipping his fingers around his wife's and leading her down the hall.  
  
"I'm sure they escaped" Relim offered falling into step behind Erant.  
  
As luck would have it something finally turned in favor of the Kingdoms. When the group made their way to the courtyard Genevieve was relieved to find Catalina and Danielle bustling around tending to wounds here and there.  
  
Night settled in and campfires popped into view everywhere. Tents had been set up and wounded were still being tended too. No one had the nerve to spend the night in the castle that day. Tomorrow it would be cleaned out and repairs on the town would begin, luckily the damage to houses and market booths were minimal and wouldn't take more than a day.  
  
Genevieve refused to let go of her husband and Erant could only smile as he settled down by the fire, his wife asleep on his lap. Otis was checking the damage done to his army and thankfully only reported 4 deaths. That was still too many for anyone's liking but it was better than 20.  
  
Relim too had lost very little and reported 3 dead with 2 seriously injured. Asturian soldiers had lost 5 and Van's General reported 2 dead and 4 seriously injured. Telan had only lost 2. The count for the slaughter of geckos was far greater than anyone wished to count that night so it was left a mystery.  
  
Erant carried his wife to her tent and stayed until she fell asleep so he could slip back to the fire.  
  
Hitomi lay in a tent just behind Van, sleeping, she'd been out of it for a while. Van was supposed to be paying attention to the group meeting but he couldn't concentrate. The new Republic of Zaibach and Freid had arrived accompanying Allen, Basram not far behind. The three new armies were happy to see the fighting over but petrified to find Perlis roaming the lands of Gaia.  
  
The new king of Basram, King Howard, still looked skeptical of Van and wasn't warming up to him being alive. King Richard of the new Republic of Zaibach looked as if he couldn't care less. He had shaken Van's hand and smacked him on the back thanking him for his efforts and telling him it was great to see the monarch still with them. General Sakuma leading the armies of Asturia apologized to Merle and Van and was currently involved in the discussion.  
  
General Johnson representing Freid was leaning back watching the men throw ideas back and forth, he looked as interested as Van. Van leaned forward towards the huge fire burning in the middle to catch the tail end of Allen's words.  
  
"-roaming Gaia?!" he seemed outraged  
  
"I didn't say that!!" King Howard defended  
  
"Well then what was that supposed to mean!?" Relim chimed in  
  
"Can you guys lower your voices people are sleeping" Erant harshly whispered throwing warning glances to each of the men  
  
The angry roars faded to raging whispers.  
  
"I simply meant that there's nothing we can do about it" Howard repeated  
  
"And like I said before" Allen whispered, "You just want to leave him roaming Gaia?"  
  
"Okay men let's think about this," Richard finally took his turn and spoke up, "We can't afford to bend our resources to go after the wacko because it will leave our kingdoms unguarded, example: now. But we have to find him, right? So stop your squabbling every country will take at least 20 men and we'll create a tiny search party."  
  
Everyone seemed to chew on that idea before General Sakuma spoke up, "What if we find another huge army like the one today?"  
  
Van was about to roll his eyes and walk away when General Johnson growled and heaved his body forward. "I do believe you have massacred almost the entire gecko population here today gentlemen. The geckos are, rather were, the only group of animal people not at peace or looking for revenge outside of our countries. The rest are peaceful farmers or living in countries like Fanelia. I doubt we will run into another huge army. However he could hire assassins, but I think between us all we could take care of that. Now stop this arguing and let's get some sleep." General Johnson stood and dusted off his tunic "Goodnight Gentlemen"  
  
Van smirked and stood as well, "I think I'm going for a walk goodnight everyone"  
  
Slowly the group dispersed and retired to their tents. Allen and Merle were soon the only ones sitting around the fire. Allen had checked up on Hitomi and scrounged up some food for Merle.  
  
"Wait till the advisors here this one" Merle smiled biting into her bread  
  
Allen laughed and took a swig of the wine he'd brought along.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world"  
  
  
  
The wind teased the leaves into dancing for the night sky while herds of wild antelope galloped past the resting figure. Once again nature was admiring the brave draconian. This one King had seen too much for such an innocent age and that was again saddening. So the naturally concerned nature did the only thing it could for the young king. It brought for it's earth born wonders and entertained him. The soft wind rose in temperature to a warm almost caressing blanket as its hands tugged at the raven hair. Rabbits and deer let their fear subside and went to join the monarch in the small clearing.  
  
Van lay sprawled on top of the tender grass and let the easy tempered light from the moon skim his face. Owls fluttered to nearby branches and let out their nighttime call, hoping to relax the young king.  
  
Van sighed and let the day's stress flow from his body. It was just another one of those days. Bleeding, fighting, lying, sympathy, arguing, all of it was enough to make one sick. So Van just relished in nature's beauty and let the soft calls of the helpful animals calm his nerves. Van slipped his sword off next to his hip and closed his eyes intent on resting. Sure it wasn't the smartest move in the world but he wanted peace and quiet and back at camp was not going to give him that.  
  
Allen and Merle were watching Hitomi and she would probably sleep through the night anyways. So checking the surroundings over one more time he stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back against his "pillow" and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
The thick liquid crawled over her ankles and up to her arms. It was a terrifying feeling, Hitomi felt trapped. She felt as if she were sinking with no one to help. The image of Van and Perlis played over and over in her mind like a broken record. The horror wouldn't stop and Hitomi screamed for it all to go away.  
  
Hitomi blinked once the sound of metal died out and she let up her screaming. It was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hands as her delicate fingers skimmed over her face. The sickening feeling of losing control once again fled over her senses and Hitomi spun in the darkness to see Perlis disappearing into the trees. Hitomi shivered at his insane laugh and closed her eyes from him.  
  
Hoping that the scenes would just disappear and leave her alone she opened her eyes. Emeralds blinked a few times as little grains of sand stung the glass orbs. Covering her eyes Hitomi looked to see hundreds of dunes rolling over one another. Sand covered everything in sight. And Hitomi knew something wasn't right as the shadow crept over the webs of her mind. Turning around she saw Perlis dragging his poor form over the mountains of sand. She didn't know where he was heading just as long as it was far from civilization and this looked like the best place.  
  
Smiling in relief she felt the visionary world slip away. Hitomi turned to walk in the opposite direction of the wandering Perlis and felt sleep clutch her body. Slowly her eyelids dropped and she fell to the sand as darkness painted the vision. Perlis struggled over the dune Hitomi had been standing on minutes before and rolled down the hot mountain. Struggling to stand he grinned at the large oasis kingdom before him.  
  
Westin.  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat up and felt the quilt slip from her chest to puddle at her waist. She had been changed into a plain blue dress.  
  
'Most likely Merle' Hitomi thought as she looked down at the attire  
  
Hitomi stood up in the small tent and immediately felt her knees buckle. Her vision spun for a while and Hitomi leaned forward onto her stomach waiting for the tent to become one again. After there was only one exit and not three Hitomi slowly stood and pushed apart the leather flaps.  
  
She was instantly greeted with a wave of heat, looking up she saw Merle and Allen talking and eating, occasionally laughing.  
  
Merle's ear's twitched when Hitomi let the flaps fly back to their resting position. Suddenly Merle dropped her bread and hopped over the log to Hitomi. The cat queen squeezed Hitomi breathless and wouldn't let go.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too" Hitomi smiled squeezing Merle back  
  
"Oh we were so worried!! What did that scum do to you!?" Merle demanded releasing Hitomi from the death grip and sending her claws up in a fury.  
  
"It's okay Merle it's over now"  
  
"Actually," Allen said coming up beside Merle "Perlis got away" he growled  
  
Hitomi froze on the spot and the trees began to swirl again. Green melted to brown and Hitomi felt the fear seize her heart. Sure she hadn't remembered much but she was sure Van had killed Perlis when everything had gone dark.  
  
"Where's Van" her voice was cracking as she struggled for balance "I want to see Van" she stated  
  
"He went for a walk a couple of hours ago, he hasn't come back yet. He probably figured you would sleep all night and wanted to rest out in the forest for the night." Merle comforted  
  
Hitomi's eyes still shone with fear, "Which way did he go"  
  
"Northwest" Allen confessed  
  
Merle elbowed the knight and made a grab for Hitomi as she rushed by. Allen grabbed Merle and pulled her back to the fire.  
  
"She'll be fine" Allen assured  
  
"He's still roaming Gaia I don't like it" Merle hissed  
  
"She'll find Van don't worry I have the unsettling feeling Perlis is far away from here."  
  
"Why is that unsettling?" Merle questioned  
  
"Because wherever he's going, they aren't there" Allen gestured to the soldiers settling in for the night.  
  
  
  
Van stirred in his sleep as the wind violently tugged at his shirt, beckoning him to wake. The owls cried out madly and the rabbits had retreated into hiding. Sitting up Van quickly grabbed his sword and stood to defend himself. The bushes ruffled and a figure burst through the lush forest gasping for breath. He couldn't make out the figure at first but as the person advance Van made out a light blue dress.  
  
Resheathing his sword he figured Merle had come to get him. But then it dawned on him the dress wasn't short, Merle didn't like being trapped in those long flowing gowns. Her tail cramped up. So he stood waiting for the figure to approach. The person waited until their breathing had regained its normal pace and then Van saw Hitomi step out of the shadows.  
  
She smiled at Van's surprised expression and ran forward straight into his awaiting arms. Van laughed to himself for shear delight while rocking Hitomi in his arms. The rabbits reappeared and the wind ceased it's incessant tugging. The owls slowed their calls and the clearing was once again peaceful.  
  
Van finally lifted Hitomi's chin to face her. Blood red rubies met dark green emeralds. A tiny crystal droplet slid down Hitomi's pale skin. Van took his thumb and gently brushed away the escaping tear.  
  
"Don't cry, it's okay" he whispered against her ear.  
  
Hitomi grabbed bunches of his tunic and clenched down on the cloth holding on for dear life it seemed.  
  
"He's gone," Van reassured "I won't let him take you again, I promise"  
  
Hitomi nodded into Van's shoulder and hugged him tighter. Van tipped Hitomi back and slid his right arm under her knees. Picking her up he carefully settled down on the ground bringing his angel with him. Hitomi simply clung to him refusing to let go of his shirt. Van settled her in his lap and continued whispering comforting words into her ear until Hitomi's grip loosened and she moved her hands to the front of the red tunic.  
  
"I love you Van" she confessed once again  
  
"And I you Hitomi" Van whispered kissing the top of her head  
  
Hitomi shivered and Van pulled her closer, she still felt vulnerable and Van could sense it. She was unnerved sitting in the clearing. So Van did the only thing he could think of. He gently lowered her to the grass and stood up. Hitomi began to protest but Van put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Hold on love"  
  
Van could feel her fear and it saddened him that Perlis had caused her to be this jumpy. Pulling off his shirt Van sucked in a deep breath and let the wings shoot from his back. Hitomi gasped at the sight as tiny feathers floated from the magnificent wings tapping her in the face. She just couldn't get used to the sight, it amazed her every time. Van sat back down next to his love and pulled her into his arms once again. This time he took his large wings and wrapped them around Hitomi creating a little cove. Van felt Hitomi's muscles relax as she leaned back into him in the safety of his wings.  
  
"Don't leave me" she pleaded  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it" Van replied with a smile  
  
"Don't ever leave me" she corrected herself  
  
Van could tell she wasn't quite convinced even if he had proposed on the spot. So he did the next best thing he could think of.  
  
He quietly slid his gloves off and took his rough fingers and caressed her soft cheek. He felt the heat rise in Hitomi's face, she was blushing and it was simply enchanting. Gently he turned her face to his own.  
  
"I love you Hitomi, and I'm not leaving you" with that said he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Hitomi shuddered, but this was a different shudder entirely. Hitomi shifted in Van's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling she closed her eyes and leaned into her angel.  
  
Van relished in the soft touch of Hitomi's lips caressing his own. She brushed up against his lips again and again, Van was sure he would never get enough. Finally he caught her lips and held them to his own. Hitomi opened her mouth a little and Van let his tongue sneak its way in.  
  
Hitomi melted against Van and his kiss. The whole experience was too much for words and suddenly she found that it wasn't so cold outside. In fact it was getting hot and Hitomi smiled at the feel of Van's own blush.  
  
Eventually Van broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"We should head back to camp" his voice a little huskier than usual  
  
"They'll be worried" Hitomi continued  
  
There was silence. Hitomi didn't move, Van didn't move. They both just sat in each other's arms enjoying the comfort.  
  
"What's a couple more minutes?" Van asked with a smile  
  
"Not much" Hitomi added and leaned up against his mouth again  
  
Van brought his wings in closer letting the feathers gently rub Hitomi's arms. They certainly deserved a few minutes after a day like this one.  
  
Merle smiled. They certainly did.  
  
With a happy twitch of her tail Merle bounced off back to camp.  
  
A/N Sorry it took me a while to update but there it is! Hope everyone likes it.  
  
Sailor Hope 


	10. Rubies in Fanelia

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne just the new names like Perlis, Otis, Relim, Yotsu you get the point.  
  
A/N Sorry it took me a while to add another chapter hope everyone isn't too mad. I just kinda got in an accident and tests and school so I've been busy. Thanks to all the reviewers!! And those who write me and encourage me! I hope everyone enjoys and thanks for reviews. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
The buzz of strings slicing air and foots crushing the morning crust of mud filled the clearing. Soldiers packed their horses and grumbled hearty laughter with each other. The glittering sunlight of the cheerful gold orb crept into ever nook and cranny of the forest. Clouds faded with the retreating moon and blue skies spilled into view. For a moment the tiny paradise relished in the peaceful morning blithely ignoring the dire circumstances.  
  
Among all the movement Hitomi merrily rose from the tent floor. Last night had been true bliss but Van had insisted that they return to camp for fear of a search party. The soft chirp of blue jays and squeak of forest creatures greeted her ears in the morning hassle. Leaning forward Hitomi pulled the tent flaps back to find her emeralds mere centimeters away from bright blue orbs.  
  
"MORNING HITOMI!" Merle's happy voice cheered  
  
Hitomi giggled at the bouncy cat woman in front of her, "Hello Merle"  
  
Merle's grin spread from one end of her face to the other as she pulled Hitomi from the propped up tent.  
  
"Lord Van is helping with the packing and Allen is organizing the armies, we're heading back today. Well you are I'm going with Relim to visit Westin."  
  
Hitomi froze in her step and turned with an mischievous grin to her cat friend, "Really now?" she inquired  
  
Merle narrowed her eyes to visible slits and extended her claws, "Really, he invited me this morning you want to make something of it?" she hissed  
  
Hitomi giggled and pulled Merle along towards the still burning group fire. Relim and Otis were packing up pots and pans. Erant sat on a log hugging his wife who still refused to let off with her rib-crushing embrace. Relim arched his back and rubbed his neck after kicking some dirt into the large fire.  
  
"Feather bed," he reminded himself  
  
"Vacation," was the only mutterings Otis produced.  
  
Erant smiled at the two, "Quit complaining and finish packing up"  
  
Otis just kept up his vacation mutterings but Relim kicked a clod of dirt at Erant's feet, "It is only for fear of embarrassing you in front of your lady that I don't challenge you right here you lackwit!!!"  
  
The threat only caused more laughter to flow from the mirthful King.  
  
"Very well," he managed in between chuckles  
  
Relim glared until he turned to see the approaching Merle and Hitomi.  
  
"Good Morning ladies!" he waved, "Merle will you be accompanying me to my oasis retreat?" he smiled at the ever apparent blush on Merle's cheeks  
  
"Um…" she stuttered and Hitomi giggled.  
  
Merle elbowed her friend in the stomach and turned to grin at Relim, "Yes Lord Van said I could"  
  
"Great!" he smiled, "We'll be leaving any minute now"  
  
Merle nodded and turned to drag Hitomi back to her tent to pack. But Hitomi was frozen.  
  
"Merle did he say oasis?" she whispered in abhor  
  
"Yea, Westin is the Kingdom of the desert it's built in the largest oasis on Gaia despite the heat it's very beautiful. I haven't been there in years now after Zaibach destroyed it the desert people kept to themselves shamed at their kingdom in shambles. They've just recently really opened back up to Gaia."  
  
Hitomi felt the nausea sweep over her, something wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Desert. The sand. Thoughts shot through her mind of all the possible reasons she could be so frightened by the golden specks of the dunes but she couldn't figure it out. Finally she pulled herself out of the trance, with the help of Merle's shaking of course.  
  
"Hitomi!!?!? Hitomi are you alright?!" the frantic voice jerked her out of her thoughts  
  
Pushing her hand against her forehead Hitomi urged the ground to stop spinning and begged her feet to remain balanced as Merle continued shaking.  
  
"Yea Merle I'm fine," she gave a faint smile trying to reassure her friend  
  
"Alright," Merle skeptically scanned her friend's features before removing her paws.  
  
"Well I'll see you in a week I have to get going Relim is leaving. Be careful Hitomi and watch over Lord Van for me!"  
  
Hitomi waved to the retreating back of the cat girl then she frowned as a realization dawned on her.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE COUNSEL YOU'RE LEAVING THAT ALL TO VAN AND ALLEN?!?! YOU LITTLE SNEAK!!!"  
  
Merle stopped her tail twitching as she turned around. She gave Hitomi a sheepish grin and a wink.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she called back, "Have fun!"  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes, 'That Merle' she shook her head smiling all the while. It didn't take long before everyone said their good byes and armies began to disappear. Basram left with an apology to King Van and Freid disappeared through the foliage. Richard led Zaibach home whistling all the while. Erant couldn't express his thanks as much as he wanted to and Van understood so he finally sent Erant and Genevieve back to Telan with the soldiers. Otis and Relim had left laughing at their jokes Merle stifling her own giggles. So Allen, General Sakuma, and Van rounded up Fanelia and Asturia's armies and headed home for Fanelia.  
  
Hitomi currently sat daydreaming up at the hypnotizing sunlight cracking through the lush treetops overhead. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the horse pull up along side her.  
  
"Do I fit somewhere in those thoughts?" the man questioned smiling and the sudden jolt that went through Hitomi  
  
She blinked and turned to see Van grinning like a fool from her right side.  
  
"Maybe," she teased turning back to the front of her horse.  
  
"Maybe! Lady I'm insulted! I demand to know who commands your thoughts so I may challenge the him!"  
  
Hitomi giggled at Van's outrage, she knew it was for show so she just clung to her reins ignoring Van's intent gaze.  
  
Van harrumphed and just smirked as he rode past Hitomi to leave her to her thoughts. He had to admit the scenery was quite beautiful. However he needed something to keep himself occupied so he reached back to grab the satchel Merle had given him. She had dropped it in his hands the other night he had returned from his little private escapade with Hitomi. His cat sister had smiled the entire time and told him to open it later.  
  
He figured now was as good a time as any so he pulled the string on the tiny bag and pulled the cloth out of the way. He gasped at the sight that caught the corner of his eye. There laying in the middle of the bag was a ring.  
  
*~Last night~*  
  
"What is it?" Van asked suspicious of his sister  
  
"Something I picked up before we left to look for Hitomi I knew it would come in handy when you found her," she winked and pranced off back to the fire with a smirk, "Open it later Lord Van" she called over her shoulder  
  
*~End~*  
  
He gazed down at the gold band lying on the leather circle. It was an amazingly gorgeous mix of red and gold. The ruby teardrop lay securely fashioned with tiny diamonds outlining its sides. The gold smothered the sides and held the stones to the band. A blinding flash caused spots in the young monarch's eyes as she eyed the ring in the sneaky sunlight.  
  
He couldn't do anything but gape at the magnificent ring. He knew exactly what Merle intended him to do with it and he couldn't help but smile. Was he supposed to let Merle's efforts go unrewarded? Never. The precious ring immediately settled itself in his heart just the same as his lovely Hitomi. So he pulled the ring from it's leather prison and slipped it onto the chain holding Hitomi's pendant. Burying the two irreplaceable items in the folds of his shirt he prayed they would stay hidden until he could reach Fanelia.  
  
After all he wanted Hitomi to be surprised when she saw her engagement ring.  
  
  
  
Merle winced as her horse jumped over another bump. She whined as the pain shot up through her hips. She couldn't remember the last time she had ridden so far.  
  
Relim raised his hand and pulled the company to a halt.  
  
"Are you alright Merle?" he asked leaning over towards her  
  
Merle grimaced up at him, "Just a little sore"  
  
"It is getting kind of late should we set up camp?"  
  
Merle shook her head, "No! Westin is just out of these trees right?"  
  
"We'll have to travel over a few dunes but Westin is close yes."  
  
"Let's just keep going then," Merle insisted pushing her horse forward.  
  
Relim shook his head at the stubborn cat girl and smiled trotting after her.  
  
  
  
Van pulled his horse into the stables leaning over to see his army disappear into the barracks. Millerna was still in the castle and Asturia's army would stay the night. Van jumped off his horse dropping his reins and Hitomi's. She had long ago fallen asleep leaving Van to guide her horse. Gently tugging on the tattered dress he managed to pull her off the horse without waking her. She glided into his arms and he marveled at the enchanting hue the pale moonlight gave her.  
  
Smiling he felt the cold ring rub against his skin. Tomorrow he would take her to the garden and give her the final shred of proof that he would never leave her again. He felt the nervousness rattle his heart. He hadn't really considered her saying no, she had said she loved him. She would say yes to his proposal as well, he was sure of it. Quietly slipping out of the stables and into the castle he nodded to guards here and there. One fainted at the sight of the supposedly dead king.  
  
Marching up the stairs he made his way through the royal wing and pushed open the door to Merle's room. He gently lay her down on the soft feather bed and tucked her in. Hitomi shifted in her sleep and clung to Van's hand subconsciously.  
  
"Don't go," she whispered  
  
"Don't worry love I'll be back get some sleep," he smiled kissing her forehead and sneaking out the door. The council had been awakened and he was sure Allen was giving them all the wonderful details. Van reluctantly slumped down the stairs and to the council room. The moment he burst through the doors a deafening silence filtered out of the would be whispers.  
  
Van frowned at the white faces of his advisors, Allen just smirked and leaned back against his chair.  
  
"I gave it to them," he stated  
  
"All of it?" Van asked surprised as he made his way over to the head of the table  
  
"All of it," Allen said raising his eyebrow and pointing to the ring that had slipped out of his tunic and lay sparkling it all its glory.  
  
"You knew?" Van almost bellowed  
  
"Of course I knew Van! Now sit down."  
  
Van sighed and turned to his advisors, "Well then gentlemen what say you? Although I intend to marry with or without your consent," Van growled glaring at the men  
  
The shock that swept over the advisors was very entertaining as they gave each other appalled looks of disbelief that the King would go against their ruling.  
  
"I am King here," Van clarified, "And I will choose my Queen. I have done things without your knowledge before I won't hesitate to do it again," he growled through clenched teeth  
  
The advisors believed him considering his recent actions regarding Perlis.  
  
"Well your majesty although the lady Hitomi is a hero of Gaia she isn't of royal blood ther-…" Van cut the man off with a glare  
  
"Therefore what?" he snapped  
  
"Um…therefore..um we are willing to make an exception due to the circumstances," the man stuttered dabbing his sweat  
  
Van leaned back against his chair and smiled over at Allen who was currently grinning at the nervous advisor.  
  
"Good," Van smiled, "But no announcements will be made until I propose to Hitomi is that understood?"  
  
The council members nodded.  
  
"Now about how I handled the Telan situation," Van cleared his throat and looked around the room, "I realize I should have handled it differently and I will consider that for next time. Dismissed"  
  
The leader stood to pipe up his opinion only to receive Allen's hand pushing him on the chest.  
  
"Its late man cease your babbling and go to bed!"  
  
The council members grumbled as they filed out of the meeting room leaving the two friends to the black velvet blanket of the night.  
  
"How are you going to do it?" Allen asked leaning forward onto the large oak table.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon in the garden, terrible?" Van asked sliding his eyes towards Allen  
  
"Nah it'll work," Allen yawned and kicked his chair back standing up, "Night Van I'm exhausted and you need your rest. The strange looks and questions you'll be getting for a few days are going to drain you."  
  
"Good Night Allen," Van said walking to the window giving view to Fanelia's magnificent city.  
  
Allen was about to leave when Van's voice shattered the silence one last time.  
  
"Thanks Allen, thank you for everything."  
  
Allen smiled but didn't turn he simply opened the door, "Hey what are friends for," with that he closed the door behind him  
  
Dawn came much quicker than the raven haired king would have liked. Last night he hadn't been pestered that much from his nosy council but he was sure they would let it on full force today and the thought made him crawl back under his covers and groan.  
  
On top of looking forward to the nagging he found he was nervous as hell. Here he finally had Hitomi safely tucked away in his castle, ring close to his heart, and he couldn't bring himself to even consider proposing to her.  
  
"Get it together Fanel," he chided himself  
  
Moaning in frustration he threw his legs over the large feather bed and threw his usual attire on. Marching down the stairs he ignored all the invitations to talk from his council members.  
  
"Not today" or "Later" was his only response to the incessant pleas.  
  
His hair was ruffled and his face flushed by the time he managed to squirm from his advisors questions and into the dining room. He slammed the dining doors behind him and held them closed as the advisors pushed.  
  
"Your majesty! We insist that we discuss the matters of state!! If not of the recent events then about your eng-…"  
  
Van felt the panic sweep over him, he gazed up and caught his breath at the sight of Hitomi. She had obviously relented into wearing a dress and he found his jaw hitting his chest. He could certainly get used to her wearing the dresses, yes sir. She was wearing a pale blue dress with long sleeves and a modest V-neck. The skirt portion had a slit on either side and he could see her long slender legs. Silver thread made up the lining and decorated her arms in jagged patterns.  
  
He swallowed hard and shook his head to regain conscious thought for he was sure her gaze was about to make him faint. And then she smiled at him with those silver clips pulling the front of her hair back revealing all of her facial features. How was he so positive this angel would marry him again? Yes she loved him that was it, right?  
  
'Keep telling yourself that Fanel,' he mentally shook himself as he heard his council about to reveal today's secret and after the panic dissipated he felt the rage take over.  
  
"CEASE!!" he bellowed cutting off the chatters, "GO AWAY! OR LOSE YOUR POSITIONS!"  
  
The chatter ceased for a minute and slowly revved up again challenging Van's temper. Hitomi had been through nothing but hell since she got here and he wouldn't have anymore of it. This was going to be her one pleasant surprise and these dolts wouldn't ruin it. Spinning on his heel her jerked the door open and glared at everyone of the daring members.  
  
"You're fired," he growled, "All of you"  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY!" one tried  
  
"No, I will have no more of your incompetence pack your things and go home you know not when to stop"  
  
"PLEASE!" another begged  
  
"For years you have hindered this castle and done nothing but give my sister trouble because of her heritage. I should have done this a long time ago. Get out." He growled  
  
The men hesitated lingering at the door and with one final glare from Van went slumping to their rooms. Van shut the door and turned back to the gaping members of the dining hall. Van smiled sheepishly and took his place at the head with Hitomi on his left side. She was scrunching her brow at him and Allen was just laughing.  
  
"About time Van," he said finally digging into his breakfast.  
  
"They have been nothing but trouble since you left," Millerna smiled  
  
She had greeted him last night and apologized profusely for not believing in him. Van had only hugged his friend and led her to her room and bid her good night telling her it was okay. Breakfast was the social event of the day it seemed as the friends caught up with Hitomi and laughed at memories. Van finished in silence checking every few seconds to make sure the ring was safely beneath his shirt.  
  
"Van?…"  
  
Van looked up to greet Hitomi's bright green emeralds smiling at him, "You dazed off," she told him  
  
"Sorry," he said clearing his throat  
  
"It's okay is something bothering you?"  
  
'Something you can likely fix,' he mentally smiled  
  
'Really what is it?' she mentally called back  
  
Van froze, Oh by the gods! She could hear his thoughts! How could he have forgotten! Their connection had been growing over the years and now that they were so close it would only make sense that she could read his thoughts. He felt the fear grip his heart as he turned to stare at her.  
  
'Have you been reading my thoughts all this time?' he gulped  
  
'No just heard that last one you were screaming it,' she smiled  
  
Van swallowed hard again and stood up, "Wonderful breakfast and great to see you guys again,"  
  
"I'll be heading back today Van, sorry I can't stay longer but I'll visit again," Millerna grinned  
  
"Sooner than you think," Allen happily mumbled to himself  
  
Van shot the blonde knight a glare and kicked his foot. Allen winced and laughed at Van's nervous state.  
  
"It was good to see you Millerna," Van managed a weak smile and then turned to Hitomi, "How would you like a tour of the gardens," he stumbled over the words as the sweat ran down his face.  
  
Gods why was he so nervous! It's not like she was going to spit in his face! Before he knew it Hitomi was wrapping her arm around his fairly muscular arm and literally pulling him out of the hall.  
  
"Sounds great!" she cheered  
  
  
  
Merle settled into the comfortable mattress in her rather large guestroom. Relim had shown her to her door and bid her goodnight with a light peck to her cheek. Merle rubbed her cheek trying to cool the blush still present.  
  
It wasn't bad, Relim was very handsome with his well honed chest she just happened to come upon that afternoon when he had been in the stables cleaning up. It was hot in the desert so she could understand why he had taken off his shirt but it had been a terrible distraction!  
  
She purred as she snuggled in the soft mattress, this was going to be a great week.  
  
Relim ran the towel through his hair and flopped down on his soft bed.  
  
"Nothing like silk," he muttered relishing the soft comforter instead of his scratchy camping blanket.  
  
And he couldn't help but smile as his thoughts drifted to a certain girl. A certain cat girl to be more precise. A special cat girl sleeping in the room right through his wall as we speak. He grinned like a fool at the thought of having her to himself for the week. He planned to take her to the market tomorrow and let her shop, he knew it was one of her favorite things to do.  
  
They had made it back in time for Westin's yearly ball. It was going to take place in two days and he couldn't wait. The ball was for Westin's independence from Zaibach during the Great War and the festivities lasted for a few days, Merle would love it. And frankly that was all that mattered.  
  
Relim crawled under his comforter and watched the flames from his fire place dance across the hearth. Desert or not the sand covered nights could become quite cold. So he wrapped the thick blanket around his chin and sunk into the world of dreams.  
  
When his breathing steadied and his soft snores filled the rather luxurious room was when the cold gust of wind blew in and kicked sand into the fire. The flames spit and sputtered for a few moments before giving in and disappearing.  
  
The cold sands blew in through the open crack of the King's window spinning on his floor. Tiny grains of the golden dust swirled in circles against his rug buffing the stones until they hit something. They brushed up against the boot and danced on the leather and up the leg revealing torn pants.  
  
A pair of eyes giddily scanned the room and cackled at the sight of the sleeping king. Perlis crunched the sand under his heel and walked over the magnificent rug to come up to the side of Relim's bed.  
  
"Good evening King," he whispered  
  
Relim stirred in his sleep and winced as he sat up in the bed. He jerked his head around the room, he thought he had heard someone speaking in his room. Chills slithered up his spine as he focused on the shadows by his bed. Rubbing his eyes and blinking the shadows moved revealing a figure. Perlis.  
  
Relim let his breath catch and fear crept up on him as he realized his dagger was lying on his desk by the fire. Unfortunately glancing at the desk he found the top clear and knew what had happened. But as if to confirm his suspicions he turned and found the glint of steel in Perlis's hand.  
  
"You won't have this kingdom," he growled in defiance.  
  
"Perhaps not but what about you my good man, or your lovely lady friend in the next room"  
  
Relim's heart cried out in agony as he realized his mistake. He had dragged Merle right into the middle of a city under the eyes of a very skilled killer. He felt the fear grip his lungs and restrict his air flow. No, he couldn't let this psycho get Merle, she had been in the hands of this man once and he wouldn't let it happen again.  
  
"What do you want Perlis," Relim growled  
  
"Cooperation," he smirked at the helpless man sitting in the bed  
  
"I'll die first you murderer," Relim spat his feet  
  
"I had a feeling you would say that," the man cackled lunging forward.  
  
Relim gasped as he felt the cold steel plunge through his skin. The cold and unrelenting pain caught him off guard and Relim slammed into the wall behind him grabbing his side. He felt the warm liquid slid down over his fingers like a waterfall. The room started to spin and his vision blurred. He felt unconsciousness grip at his mind and the last thing he heard was the evil laughter of a man too close to Merle for his liking.  
  
Then everything was black and Relim slumped to the bed unconscious.  
  
……  
  
Merle bolted up in her bed sweating, something was wrong. It was that feeling again the one that she couldn't put her finger on. Last time that had happened had been when Hitomi was kidnapped and in Perlis's castle.  
  
"No, Relim," she whispered feeling the cold shadow move through the halls.  
  
Perlis was here.  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat on the stone bench smiling at Van's hand in hers.  
  
  
  
Merle scrambled from the bed and threw on her dress before bursting into the hall. And sure enough there was the shadow emerging from Relim's room.  
  
She gasped at the dagger in his hand, it wasn't the knife though it was the blood on the knife that caused her loss of breath.  
  
"RELIM!"  
  
  
  
Van looked at the clouds passing overhead and grinned at the sweet smell of flowers that surrounded him.  
  
'Now or never' his mind urged  
  
So taking one last hoping glance towards the heavens he stood up. Hitomi went to rise but he managed a weak smile before pushing her back down. Hitomi gave him a confused look before he went down on one knee. The look of surprise was almost enough to knock him over.  
  
'Please say yes'  
  
"Hitomi…." Van cleared his throat and tried to cover the crack in his voice.  
  
"Hitomi…. Years ago you made your way into my country and into a war. I tried to push it aside but I couldn't help but let you settle yourself in my heart. I've been forced to look for Queen's and never have I found anyone to compare to you. You're kind, caring, sensible, beautiful, and …and I love you. It almost killed me the day you left and I never want to see you go again."  
  
Van avoided her eyes as he slid the ring off his necklace and into his palm. Swallowing he looked back up into her dark emeralds and the love shining there gave him a new found confidence.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki it would make me the happiest man alive if you would become my wife," he smiled slipping the ring on her fourth finger.  
  
Hitomi gasped at the gems and looked up at Van. He had just proposed! To her! She sat there for a minute letting it all sink in. Van began to worry she would turn him down as he watched the wheels turn in her mind.  
  
Finally after the news sunk in Hitomi grinned down at Van and fell to her knees throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" she laughed against his neck  
  
Van felt the relief wash over him as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I love you Hitomi," he whispered against her ear aching from his smile, he couldn't believe she was finally his. She would stay.  
  
"I love you too Van," she giggled against him.  
  
  
  
Perlis sneered at the cat girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello kitty cat," he smirked  
  
"What did you do to Relim!?" she demanded  
  
"Nothing much," he lied  
  
"GUARDS!!!!" Merle bellowed baring her claws  
  
Perlis cursed under his breath as he heard the feet pounding down the hallway.  
  
"I'll be back kitty!" he laughed crashing through the nearest window just as the guards reached the top.  
  
Merle pointed to the window, "It's Perlis go get him quick!" she frantically ordered  
  
Nodding they sprinted back down the stairs ringing the alarm and waking the castle. Merle bounded into Relim's room and skid to a halt at the side of his bed.  
  
Relim was leaning against the wall his hands bloody and clutching his side. Dropping to all four Merle sprinted out of the room and down the stairs to find some healers. The castle was awake and frantic by the time she made it down stairs and people were stumbling over her as she ran to the healers wing.  
  
Bursting into the wing Merle kicked all the doors open, "The King's hurt!"  
  
  
  
Allen laughed and patted Van on the back, "You did it!"  
  
Millerna was hugging Hitomi breathless, "I'll be here for the wedding of course!"  
  
Hitomi just smiled rubbing the ring nicely settled on her finger and said good bye to Millerna. She watched as the crusade carried Millerna back to Asturia, Gaddes waving from the bridge.  
  
Hitomi jumped as the arms wrapped around her waist until she realized they were Van's and sunk back into his chest. Van pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Now all we have to do is tell Merle before she tears us apart for telling the others first," Van laughed  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and relished the warm feeling of Van's thumb caressing her arm. She was going to marry him in a month. At first she thought she would be worried about her friends and family but she didn't. It felt so right. It felt late. She should have done this a long time ago and she knew it. But better late than never.  
  
Van loved her and that's all that mattered.  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day everyone! I know he fired his council he'll get new members I've just seen all these pesky annoying council members before I know they weren't very bad in my story but I guess to release all the anger towards all the council members I've read about, some who should be tortured, I had to fire them. 


	11. Kingdom of Gold Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters blah blah blah however I do own Otis, Erant, Relim, Perlis you know the weird ones. Okay now that that is straightened out on with the story.  
  
A/N Enjoy  
  
Van paced the floor of his empty council room for the third time that day. Okay, so Merle was a week late coming home. Okay so she hadn't sent word as to why she hadn't come home.  
  
That was it, Relim was going to die.  
  
He had done something to Merle and he was going to die.  
  
Van stormed out of the room and down the halls to grab his armor. His wedding was in two weeks and his sister was going to be there. Rushing down the corridors he skidded to a halt to look out one of the windows. There in the midst of the lush garden sat his mystic moon beauty. She had consented to wearing dresses once and a while but he couldn't care less. She was stunning in anything and everything that she wore.  
  
But the dresses seemed to outline her curves just right causing his heart to beat just a little faster. He stared at his betrothed angel leaning against a stone bench. She had been worried about Merle all week and wasn't up for much talking. Van stuck his head out the window and checked for any signs of servants or guards and smiled as he watched his last guard walk to take his post up front at the gate after searching the garden.  
  
After making sure it was clear he slipped his shirt off and jumped out the window.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes from the afternoon sun and fingered her engagement ring. Merle still wasn't back and with Perlis wandering around Gaia she was more than worried. Hitomi was about to slip into a small nap when she felt the persistent heat of the sun disappear. A soft feather hit her cheek.  
  
Opening her eyes she smiled up at her angel. Van stood there giving her that knee-buckling smile of his.  
  
"Good afternoon," she grinned  
  
Van knelt down beside her and wrapped his right wing around her side. She felt the cool shade and relaxed in the shadows. Van slid his hand around her waist and pulled her down to the ground with him. Hitomi laughed as he leaned over her still smiling. His wings sheltered them against the majority of the sun; the smallest bit of sunlight sneaking through only enhanced his features if possible.  
  
"Yes I'd said it's a good afternoon," he smiled bending down closer to Hitomi's face  
  
Hitomi wanted to come up with some remark but she just couldn't think of anything at the moment. His body against hers had that affect, so she just stretched out under him and waited for his kiss. But it didn't come, Hitomi looked up into the playful rubies as Van hovered over her face. He was baiting her, waiting for her to move. Van certainly wasn't like the boy she had met those years ago. He was braver, very playful and he had somehow learned to not let the stress of life bother him when he wasn't in his council room. Hitomi frowned and shoved her pride aside. Van's rich deep laughter filled the garden as she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her face.  
  
Smooth lips met Hitomi's rose pink ones. Hitomi smiled against his mouth and tightened her wrap around his neck. Van stretched out next to her still managing to devour her mouth and let the warm sun beat against his exposed back. The need for oxygen would have eventually torn them apart unfortunately Hitomi broke the kiss long before that need.  
  
She tore away from Van's mouth laughing. Van tried to scowl at her as he sat up letting his wings slip into his back. Hitomi ran her hand over Van's bare chest and smiled at his pretend anger.  
  
"Your feathers tickled me!" she defended  
  
Van leaned back down to the ground next to Hitomi and pulled her up against him.  
  
"Sure they did"  
  
Hitomi didn't want to argue as she snuggled up against him. Soon she was subconsciously scratching Van's back smiling as he shivered while her nails caressed his bare skin.  
  
"Hitomi I'm going to look for Merle."  
  
Van waited for her to protest but his fiancé simply snuggled closer, "I'm coming too"  
  
He should have known that was coming, "No you're not, you'll stay here and keep safe"  
  
Hitomi's nails quickly dug into his back as a warning before beginning their scratching again.  
  
"You can't make me stay Van. When I was missing, Merle didn't stay home."  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
"No Van I'm coming"  
  
"Hitomi I need you to wa-…"  
  
"No Van you don't need me to watch Fanelia, Allen is here and he'll watch it and you know it. Forget it, I'm coming."  
  
Van frowned against her hair and gave up for the moment. He didn't plan on taking her on the rescue mission. He wanted her home and safe, but somehow knowing Hitomi he didn't think that would happen. So he just sighed helplessly into her silk locks and relented in the argument and just relaxed as Hitomi rubbed his back.  
  
  
  
Merle dodged across the hall and into the shadows again. The guards marched past her without a flinch and she let out the shaky breath she had been holding in. Clutching the bag in her hands she dropped to all fours and rushed down the hall in the opposite direction of the guards.  
  
It was truly beyond frustrating how one simple man could take over an entire kingdom in a week. Most of it was bribery and just plain mind control. Perlis had threatened the soldier's families and about ¼ of the army had surrendered. Still the majority refused pledging their loyalty to their king. That was the night the screaming had begun. Perlis had flown into a rage at his plans gone wrong and whirled into an angry temper. He set the entire desert town on fire. The flames mixed with Westin's day were almost unbearable. After burning a majority of Westin down Merle had watched in shock as he floated up into the air. She had covered her eyes immediately against his black light and listened as the people around her were thrown into a mindless trance.  
  
That night she had ran for the doctor's seemed so long ago. The days were never ending and Relim was still too weak to move. The healers had sewn him up and given him a few herbs. Now a few loyal refugees and herself were hidden in the secret passageways of the palace with Relim. He had built a sort of inner palace to hide in that only he had known about.  
  
Checking to make sure the hall was clear she turned and pushed against the bricks. A few slid and she was able to push open the rest. Disappearing into the hidden hall she closed the mysterious door behind her. The damp passageways were pitch black and cold. She rushed through them heading what she hoped was forward. Luckily it was and she could soon see the faint light of a fire.  
  
Speeding up she dropped to all fours again and grabbed the food in her mouth rushing off to the fire. She skidded to a halt next to Relim and handed the food out to everyone after snatching some for herself and Relim.  
  
The injured king was currently asleep so Merle pulled a blanket up and snuggled down next to him holding the food.  
  
She smiled at his peaceful face and brushed a few teasing locks of his dark hair out of his nice pale bluish gray eyes. She was immediately mortified to watch his lips curl up into a small smile followed by the playful gaze of those entrancing eyes. Merle immediately jerked her hand back, frowned at him, hissing for emphasis. She shoved the food into his hands and rolled onto her right side ignoring his light laugh.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he questioned grunting as he tried to turn on his side.  
  
Finally after about 5 good minutes of struggling he was on his side and pulling Merle around to face him. Her own blue eyes glared at the king as he smiled down at her.  
  
"You were supposed to be asleep," she growled embarrassed that he had caught her.  
  
"I am," he whispered leaning closer to her, "I'm dreaming,"  
  
Merle stiffened when she felt his warm gentle hand brushing her own stubborn hair out of her eyes. Relim felt her stiffen and his smile fell. His hand slowly made it's way back to his side and with some more struggling he slipped down onto his back again. Merle watched him and felt the giddy fear gripping her heart. It was more of an exciting fear. Knowing it may hurt if something were to happen but wanting it all the same.  
  
She watched as the dancing flames played across his face and his soft regular breathing could be heard. He was asleep. She could act on her feelings and he would never know the difference. Thinking it was a winning plan indeed she ignored the stares from the fellow refugees as she leaned over and kissed Relim on the forehead. She wanted it to be lower. Somewhere towards his lips maybe but she wasn't sure that would be the best thing right now.  
  
Felling quite smug she turned over wrapped up their uneaten food and went to sleep happy with herself.  
  
Relim watched as Merle settled in to go to sleep and couldn't help but grin like a fool. She had just kissed him, no matter that it wasn't exactly the place he had in mind. She had still kissed him and that was a promising sign indeed. Finally feeling a slight bit peace, more so than he had been in the past few days he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Blast!!!!" Perlis slammed his fists down on the council table and growled when it split and shattered under his angry blow.  
  
He was standing alone in the council room the dying fires of the town flickering into the other wise pitch-black room.  
  
"I have kidnapped and all but brainwashed his fiancé!!! Attacked his allies!!! Fought him in hand-to-hand combat!!! And still I struggle to kill that pest for a king!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
  
Perlis fumed and stormed all over the room. " I would take his beloved sister except I can't find the sly kitten!!"  
  
He fumed a little more.  
  
"IS THERE NO WAY TO STRIKE AT THE MAN!!!!!?!?!?"  
  
His roar echoed off the walls and he fell to the floor panting for air.  
  
"I try to strike at what he loves best and he takes it right back!!"  
  
Perlis let his head fall onto his knees.  
  
"I will have my revenge," he growled to no one in particular  
  
He sat there in the dark for hours ransacking his mind for ideas on how to strike at the Fanelian King. Then it struck him.  
  
"Why search my mind," his evil smirk grew  
  
Perlis laughed to himself as he leaned back against the stonewall closing his eyes. During his temporary control of the fanelian king's witch he had been able to ransack her mind and see her life through her eyes. Gagging at the romantic thoughts and memories of the king and the happy moments with the gaian royals and friends he smiled when he reached what he wanted. Smiling and gushing with absolute joy he spun the picture around in his mind.  
  
The face smiled back at him and he couldn't help but feel a little pull towards the person.  
  
"This will do nicely," he whispered to himself  
  
If he couldn't win by striking at what the King loved best well then he would just strike at what the love of his life cherished besides himself and the cat sister.  
  
  
  
Hitomi walked down the long halls and frowned at the armor hanging there. It was rather lonely without Merle and her fiancé. The council had managed to drag him away for a meeting, the one he had been avoiding for a few days now. He was going to announce his departure for Westin and Allen's control while he was gone.  
  
The armor soon disappeared and pictures decorated the halls. Hitomi loved looking at the pictures and scanned over portraits of the Fanel family, group pictures of the gang from the great war, then of Van and Merle and Allen with Cheid on his shoulders.  
  
She didn't miss her family as much as she thought she would because she had Van but she did miss them. Her Mom and Dad weren't home much these days and her brother had become distant after her return from Gaia. But Yukari and Amano had been there they had fought but she began to miss the pair. She stopped and looked at the large picture of everyone. Crusade members, mole man and all.  
  
Hitomi relaxed when she felt the muscular arms latch around her waist and pull her backwards.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" she asked pleasantly  
  
Van lightly kissed up her neck, "Same as always they don't agree with anything I do but I'm King so they can't do anything in the end"  
  
Hitomi shivered at his warm breath tickling her ear. Van smiled against her neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Cold?" he teased  
  
"Not really your majesty," she smiled and laughed when Van released her and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Don't do that, please," he almost begged  
  
"Something the matter?" she smirked  
  
Van narrowed his eyes at her but they soon faded into a smile, "I have to organize our trip anyways," Van waved goodbye to her and started off down the hall  
  
Hitomi ran up and grabbed his arm pulling him back into her arms, "Not so fast"  
  
Van chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Okay let me go now I have work to do"  
  
Hitomi frowned, "You're teasing me"  
  
"Possibly," he gave her that knee-buckling smile again and Hitomi grabbed onto his shirt to keep balance  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye before you go?"  
  
She saw his lips twitch, " I don't think I will"  
  
Hitomi hugged him tighter and pulled his head down so it was a few centimeters from hers.  
  
"You sure you don't want to?" she smiled, she was winning.  
  
"Nope," he whispered not able to hide the crack in his voice  
  
"Alright then," Hitomi shoved him away and folded her arms still grinning.  
  
Van took a few deep breaths and brushed his shirt out. Smiling at her he turned and went down the stairs. Hitomi waited for a few seconds but he didn't reappear so she walked over to the window to watch how things were going in the courtyard. She wanted to help but the soldiers insisted that she rest and they would take care of loading the wagons. So standing in the lonely hall she leaned out the window and gazed up at the clouds. It was a beautiful sunny day, not too cold and not too hot.  
  
Fingers danced around her stomach and Hitomi shrieked jumping back inside. Van stood there laughing and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"I lied," he whispered  
  
Hitomi didn't have time to react before she felt his soft lips caressing hers. Her eyelids slid shut and she tightened her grip around his neck. It was simply impossible to do anything other than hang on when he would kiss her. His tongue danced near hers and she shivered again feeling the jolt of electricity he always seemed to send through her veins.  
  
She was just about to faint when he pulled back breathing a little ragged. The left side of his lips curved into a half smile and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Now I can leave," his playful voice floated to Hitomi's ears pulling her out of the trance he had set.  
  
"Yea," she mumbled grabbing the windowsill behind her, "okay"  
  
"Do you want to come?" he offered out his hand  
  
Hitomi looked up from the ground and traveled from his hand to his eyes.  
  
"No I think I'll just watch from the window"  
  
"You sure you want to stay here?" he stepped closer and leaned into her face again  
  
"Maybe not," she breathed  
  
"Good let's go then," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down the stairs with him.  
  
They reached the bottom of the steps just in time for Allen to start.  
  
"And just where have you been hiding Hitomi?"  
  
Van looked to the walls and Hitomi blushed.  
  
"Alright so you were making out, again! You had better get going they are packing up the last of the luggage and you need to get out of here."  
  
Hitomi hugged Allen goodbye and Van shook hands goodbye. They were almost out the door when Allen piped up again.  
  
"And Van!!" Van turned to face him, "STAY! In your own room!"  
  
Hitomi blushed harder and Van clenched his fists, "I'm not that disrespectful!!" he yelled back to the smiling blonde  
  
"Yea sure just stay out of hers," Allen smiled at Van's rising anger, "Have a nice trip and bring Merle back safely."  
  
Van's eyes narrowed and he mumbled a few uncomplimentary terms to Allen under his breath and made his way into the courtyard with Hitomi. Soldiers bowed and tried to help Hitomi onto her horse. Van watched as she pushed their hands aside and jumped up onto the horse straddle way. He smiled as she pulled the skirt out from under her and spread it over the horse.  
  
She turned and grinned at him, "Well they never said I couldn't wear pants under the dress they just said I had to wear a dress."  
  
Van laughed again and lead his horse over to Hitomi's, "I love you"  
  
"I know," she smiled leaning in towards him  
  
Van's lips just brushed hers when their horses whinyed and jerked the lovers heads apart. Allen stood there glaring, he had hold of their horses reins and was pushing them farther apart.  
  
"If you two keep it up you'll never get there! Captain if they continue go ahead and separate them," The captain nervously looked back from Van to Allen.  
  
Van shifted in his seat and glared at his captain, "I don't think it would be wise to listen to this fool Captain"  
  
"Yes your majesty," with that the Captain galloped back to the soldiers leading the wagon.  
  
Allen turned his frown back to Van, "If you keep kissing your fiancé you're liable to get stabbed in the back merely for lack of paying attention!"  
  
Hitomi jerked her reins from Allen's grasp and moved her horse in front of him blocking his view of Van.  
  
"Thanks for the help Allen you can go now," she gave the knight her own frown  
  
Van smiled as he watched Allen bow to Hitomi and march back into the castle.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love having you around?" Van rode up beside Hitomi.  
  
"Yep," she beamed  
  
  
  
Merle groaned at the soreness of her limbs from sleeping on the cold hard stone. Rolling onto her back she stretched out her arm where Relim should have been only to find his blanket.  
  
Bolting straight up she looked around, "Relim?!" she called  
  
"Ssshhh it's okay Merle don't scream"  
  
She turned her eyes to the figure sitting by the fire. Merle wrapped the blanket around herself and crawled over to him.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked  
  
"Almost morning, I woke up feeling great, those herbs sure are working."  
  
"That's great!" Merle's big smile made Relim smile a little himself  
  
"So how is it out there? Sorry I haven't been able to go with you," Relim's downcast eyes shifted to the fire.  
  
Merle had seen that look before, when Van had lost Fanelia in the Great War, when he hadn't been able to help his people it was the same desolate look. A mix of anger, sorrow, and shame.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Merle offered  
  
Relim tried a genuine smile but failed.  
  
"I'm their King I should have been able to stop it," he threw a twig in the fire and let it crackle and pop.  
  
"No one knew he was coming," Merle defended, "The coward stabbed you in your sleep!"  
  
"Thanks Merle but I'm still the King I need to do something. So how does it go out there?"  
  
Merle tightened her grip on the blanket and tried to hide her face.  
  
"Merle? What happened?"  
  
"He….he burned most of the village and market. The castle is intact outside and the people are all locked in the dungeons. About a fourth of your army was bribed with threats to their families the rest who claimed loyalty to you were taken mentally."  
  
Merle could fell the tension and watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists taking deep breaths.  
  
"Where is Perlis?"  
  
"They say he's been locked in the council room for 2 days now"  
  
"Good that makes him an easy target," Relim growled  
  
Merle jumped up, "You aren't going to him!"  
  
"Yes Merle, I am."  
  
"But he'll kill you!" she countered  
  
"No he won't Merle"  
  
"Look what happened to Erant and Hitomi! He'll take over your mind!"  
  
"No offense to the lady Hitomi but I'm not that weak minded"  
  
Merle gasped and felt her hair rise, "That shows you how much you know about Hitomi! For your information she is a seer!! Remember the great war! The girl with the visions! We weren't joking and that's her! She saved us! She is not weak minded!"  
  
Relim looked up at the cat girl, "I'm sorry to upset you Lady but I'm going"  
  
"No you're not," Merle crossed her arms  
  
"Merle…"  
  
"Don't start with me Relim, I am dirty, tired, cold, and in the middle of another under siege kingdom. I'm not the cat you want to start a fight with."  
  
Relim's pained gaze didn't even faze her, "I won't get hurt I promise"  
  
"No you're staying here-…" Merle stopped in mid sentence and scanned the room, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what Merle?"  
  
"I know that sound……no" Merle dropped to all fours and turned to the hall leading out.  
  
"Merle!"  
  
Merle ignored Relim's calls and bounded down the hall, quietly pushing the brick door out at the end of the hall. She checked the outside hall and gratefully found it empty. Jumping into the warm hall she closed the door and headed to a window near by. Skidding to a halt she leaned out the window and gasped.  
  
"No…"  
  
Sure enough disappearing into the sky was the blue beam of light.  
  
"HITOMI!!!"  
  
Relim jerked his head back towards the hall and bit his tongue. He had tried to follow her but Merle had been right he could move but not agile enough to defend himself. He heard the guards heavy footsteps pounding down the hall and prayed Merle had left before they reached her.  
  
  
  
Merle dropped to all fours and raced off down the hall. She rushed past soldiers and dodged grabbing hands. After a few minutes of running and dodging she made it into the courtyard and froze. Perlis stood there smiling at the cat girl.  
  
"So we finally fish out the little kitty"  
  
Merle hissed and bared her claws. She frowned when she saw someone tied up and trembling behind him.  
  
"Where did Hitomi go?!"  
  
"Hitomi didn't go anywhere"  
  
"You're lieing I saw the blue light!!!!" Merle growled  
  
"That my dear girl was me returning to my wonderful palace, did you miss me?"  
  
Merle spit at his feet, "I don't believe you! You can't control the light!"  
  
"Oh but I can dear girl it is a gift of mine since child hood. I am able to steal others gifts and use them for my own. In this case Hitomi's power with the Atlantean stone."  
  
"What do you want on the mystic moon!?" Merle hissed  
  
"Would you like to see my precious kitty?"  
  
Merle was silent.  
  
Perlis dragged the person he had been holding in front of him and threw her at Merle's feet.  
  
"A dear friend of your brother's witch."  
  
Merle didn't have time to react before the guards tackled her and the girl. Merle nailed a few but ended up bound and bruised. The girl next to her already tied was dragged to her feet. She had a black eye and a couple of bruises on her legs. She was wearing weird short pants and a t-shirt. Must have been more strange mystic moon clothes. The two were grabbed by their hands and literally dragged up the steps and across the halls. Merle was almost out of her ropes when the soldiers threw them into a room and bolted the door shut. Merle ripped her ropes off and untied the other girl who immediately jumped back from her screaming in fright.  
  
Merle rolled her eyes, "Great here we go again"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!" the girl screamed  
  
"My name is Merle and I am a friend of Hitomi's. I'm king Van's sister now get over your little fear and help me get us out of here!"  
  
"Hitomi's here?" the poor lady sounded hopeful  
  
"Not exactly in this castle she's in Fanelia, we're in Westin, a good day or two ride from Fanelia."  
  
"Fanelia? Westin?"  
  
"Yes welcome to Gaia," with that she scanned the room for some means of escape  
  
"Gaia," the girl sounded ready to faint, "She was telling the truth?"  
  
"What?" Merle asked irritated  
  
"Hitomi was telling the truth. She went to Gaia"  
  
"Yes she did"  
  
"Who was that man that brought me here?!"  
  
"His name is Perlis, he seems to have the ability to steal other's powers and control minds. He had Hitomi for a while but we got her back. Now he's taken over Westin."  
  
"Why aren't you in Fanelia with your brother?"  
  
"Because I was visiting a friend when Perlis attacked," Merle spotted a metal pole leaning against the wall of the small storage room.  
  
Merle turned back to the girl to find her shaking it wasn't cold so Merle sighed when she saw the fear in her eyes. Bending down on to her knees she peered at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl looked up tears sliding down her cheeks, "Are we going to die?"  
  
"No, we're going to get out and get Van and Hitomi. They'll fix it trust me. Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yukari, Uchida Yukari."  
  
A/N Hope you peoples like it. 


	12. Lies for the Ignorant

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne (man I hate saying that do they make us do this disclaimer thing just to remind us of what we don't have? some people I tell ya) I do own ( I like this part tho ^^) Perlis (unfortunately) Relim (cutie) Otis and Erant and such you get the point yotsu, erant's wife, all those weird characters.  
  
A/N Alrighty next chapter let's go. Oh and don't worry about Perlis brain washing Yukari he's already tried that and to do it again would just be old right? Good glad you agree.  
  
And to answer your questions Magicman: Yea Perlis is pretty much a coward ^^ why is he doing this? oh I can't tell you that now, you'll have to find out later and the gecko's worked for him the same way he took over westin well kinda. He bribed them with money and brain washed the rest.  
  
Sorry everyone I didn't put that in there but that's what happened. Oh and he went to earth because he was able to suck some of Hitomi's powers I know that seems impossible but in my story it happens ^^ and thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks to everyone who keeps continuously reviewing (you know like angelwarriar, Magicman Sereneblaze, Yukari-Uchida, Equinox, ZEmpress and if i missed you sorry you know who you are and i want to say I'm grateful!!!)  
  
Also I would like beg for your forgiveness everyone!! I haven't updated this story in so long I'm ashamed. I just got stuck then had terrible writer's block (I'm sure most can relate) But I want to thank everyone for being patient. I'm so sorry once again, I should have updated a lot sooner.  
  
Oh and in case you forgot what was going on (hey even I did) here is a summary.  
  
Hitomi went back to find that Van had signed a treaty agreeing he would kill Hitomi. Opps it was part of a plan to get the bad guy but no one believes him. Allen went to jail to save Merle they got out but Van had been stabbed and Hitomi was in Asturia with everyone else. News reaches them and Allen tells all of the details everyone is guilt stricken. Hitomi finds he's not really dead and is kidnapped. They boom and blow up things and save Hitomi after she had been brain washed. But Merle goes to Westin to visit with Relim but Relim is taken over by dun dun dun PERLIS! So he sucked Hitomi's powers and went to earth to get whom? That's right Yukari and Merle now sit in a dark room locked up in westin.  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Merle sat there in front of the brown haired girl.  
  
'I know I've heard that name before,' she couldn't put her finger on it but she had heard that name before.  
  
"Well we have to get out of here and to Fanelia as soon as possible so get up and help me," Merle jumped to her feet and grabbed the metal pole.  
  
Yukari was hesitant but she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" her shaky voice broke into Merle's thoughts.  
  
"We're going to run"  
  
"Run?"  
  
"Yes," Merle replied, "Now lie down"  
  
Yukari frowned at the cat girl, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Would you just lie down!"  
  
Yukari frowned all the way down to the floor.  
  
"GUARDS! HELP! She's sick! I think she has a fever help!"  
  
Yukari's frown turned to one of horror and Merle put her finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. The door opened and a guard stepped in. Took one look at Yukari and then turned to Merle just in time to hit the floor. Merle bounced out the door and rammed the pole into the other guard's head. His eyes rolled back and he hit the floor with a thud. Merle stuck her head in the door and smiled at Yukari.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Yukari was shaking but she jumped up and headed out the door following Merle.  
  
"Now what do we do?!" Yukari shrieked at the unconscious guard  
  
"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!!!!"  
  
Merle and Yukari quickly turned to see about 10 guards shuffling down the hallway, swords in hand.  
  
"Now we run!" Merle yelled dropping to all fours and racing down the hall in the opposite direction of the guards.  
  
Yukari stood frozen to her spot.  
  
'This isn't happening' she told herself  
  
Merle reached the end of the hall and skidded to a stop, she didn't hear Yukari's feet behind her. Turning she saw the guards grab her and tie her up again. Merle let out a sigh of frustration and started off down the halls.  
  
'I can't head back to Relim they'll be looking for me the only thing I can do is head for Fanelia and pray I get there,' she thought dodging stunned guards and finally jumping out a window she began her journey over the hills of sand.  
  
Perlis smiled as he saw the cat head off into the golden desert. This was going better than he had planned. Now he had Yukari to himself and Merle wouldn't be there to correct his damage. The guards burst through his study door and threw Yukari to his feet.  
  
Perlis frowned at the guards and immediately punched both of them sending them flying into the hall. Closing the door he picked up the shivering and crying Yukari.  
  
"I'm so very sorry for your rude arrival but it was necessary"  
  
Yukari blinked trying to see through her tears as the man untied her. Merle had said he was evil making him the last man on earth she wanted to be in the same room with.  
  
'One problem Yukari,' she told herself, 'You're not on earth'  
  
Perlis helped her to a chair and walked back over to his window.  
  
"I'm afraid young lady that you have been brought to Gaia in its darkest hour," Perlis faked his sorrow  
  
Yukari managed to pull herself out of her shock long enough to answer the mad man.  
  
"You brought me here! why?"  
  
"I'm afraid that was a mistake, I was trying in a desperate attempt to send the seer lady Hitomi back to her planet. I'm new with this power therefore you were brought here."  
  
Yukari was silent, it was just more than she could let sink in right now. Hitomi goes missing and then she suddenly gets sucked into the imaginary world her friend had been talking about. In the middle of it's darkest hour no less.  
  
Perlis took her silence as a good thing, "You see the Great War ended leaving Fanelia and it's allies in a very profitable situation. Gaia was back to normal and Fanelia was one of its new powers because King Fanel and Hitomi the seer had saved the planet from Zaibach."  
  
Perlis turned to face her and was beyond happy to see her listening intently.  
  
"Unfortunately the power went to King Van's head," he plastered on a sad smile, "He became power hungry and convinced his allies they could rule the world together. When Hitomi returned it only added to his ego. They were married and together they are slowly destroying the other countries of Gaia bent on taking over. Hitomi has proven to be a great aid to the king and with her visions they can prepare for our feeble attacks before they happen. It is impossible to assassinate the couple and between Hitomi's brain and Van's brawn we, the smaller countries are an easy target."  
  
Yukari's eyes grew ten sizes larger, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!! HITOMI WOULDN'T DO THAT!!"  
  
"My dear girl I'm sorry this is a shock to you but look out the window"  
  
Yukari jumped up and ran to the window, the village and market were still smoldering and the smoke was filling the air. She gasped as the soldiers smothered the remaining flames. She turned to face Perlis her face no longer sad but angry.  
  
"I still don't believe you Hitomi wouldn't do this!!"  
  
Perlis shook his head, "I'm sorry dear girl but she has"  
  
"Merle told me about you! I won't believe you! Not for one minute!!!"  
  
Perlis walked towards her, "I'm sure she has told you about me," he turned to the window and looked out over Westin, "But look at my kingdom, burned to the ground! I have no way to defend myself from these monsters! I'm sure Merle would have things to say against me! She is the king's sister!"  
  
Yukari remembered Merle saying she was Van's sister.  
  
*~~~*  
  
"My name is Merle and I am a friend of Hitomi's. I'm king Van's sister ......" *~~~*  
  
Yukari shook her head, so what? anybody could know she was the sister of a king. So what Merle seemed to hate Perlis, and she claimed to be a friend of Hitomi's. The cat girl wouldn't have lied to her? would she?  
  
"I'm sure the fiend has told you I have some mysterious powers like controlling minds? or stealing powers? didn't she"  
  
Yukari faintly shook her head. Perlis shook his own in mock frustration. Walking over to Yukari he hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry she lied to you liked that. They can't see why anyone would stay loyal to me and resist such a evil power hungry kingdom like Fanelia"  
  
"Hitomi wouldn't do that...." Yukari continued  
  
"She is blind with love for that evil king of hers, if he says what he is doing it good then she will do it no questions asked."  
  
*~~*  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Hitomi what are thinking about? If you don't start taking notes you're going to fail the test next Thursday!"  
  
"I know, sorry Yukari" Hitomi looked down at the paper still out in her own world.  
  
"Hitomi what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Gaia"  
  
"Hitomi don't start that story again," Yukari begged. She was beginning to think her friend had lost it, "What did you do "there" that would have you so occupied?"  
  
Hitomi looked up at her friend her eyes glazed over and for once in months she smiled the brightest smile Yukari had ever seen.  
  
"I fell in love"  
  
*~~*  
  
It was possible if she had been telling the truth about Gaia then she could be head over heels for this monster Van.  
  
"Oh Hitomi what have you done..." Yukari whispered burying her face in Perlis's shirt. Perlis smiled to himself and patted Yukari on her back.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's alright, I'll protect you young lady"  
  
"My name's Yukari, Uchida Yukari."  
  
Perlis smiled even brighter, "Very well, Yukari, would you like to be seen to your room?"  
  
Yukari nodded and Perlis opened the doors and motioned for the guards.  
  
"Please show miss Yukari to her room she has had a most stressful revelation today" The guards nodded and helped Yukari from the room.  
  
*~~*  
  
Merle sucked in the dry air painfully as she stumbled over the stones and branches leading into the forest just beyond Fanelia.  
  
Yesterday had been hell getting out of Westin alive. She had been scratched by a scorpion and had felt the poisonous effects almost immediately. Once she had made it out of the hot desert in one piece a renewed strength had seemed to swell up inside her. Fanelia wasn't too far and with the forest's cool air and berries she just might make it alive.  
  
Her usually shiny pink hair was ratted and sticking to her face with sweat. Her hands were shaking from lack of water and her tail was dragging behind her limply. But she could smell Fanelia and knew it would only be a matter of time before she made it home.  
  
The thought of lying in her bed and seeing her dear brother and close friend again allowed her a small smile. Which in the end only worsened her considerably bad situation. Her lips were dried and cracked and the smile only caused them to bleed.  
  
It seemed like hours as she trudged over branches occasionally leaning against a tree to stop for her breath. The heat for Relim's desert had quite literally almost all her energy. She had found a few berries just a while back but they hadn't helped much. What she needed was a hearty meal and a gallon of water.  
  
Letting the air race through her teeth as she stood up she winced at the pain her stomach was causing. A night without food and water shouldn't have been so bad but a day in the scalding desert followed by a frozen night had taken its toll on her body.  
  
Merle swayed unsteadily as she tripped over another branch. Blinking her glass eyes she growled at her blurry vision and stumbled forward. Fanelia was closer, she could feel it.  
  
Another immeasurable amount of time drew forward as she pushed off trees and made her way through the forest the warm sunlight bouncing off her back. Merle was keeping her eyes on the ground most of the time seeing as how her head just couldn't find the strength to rise.  
  
But as she stumbled past a tree and went to reach for another one she found there were no more trees in front of her.  
  
Lifting her head up ever so slowly she smiled at Fanelia. With a tiny burst of energy she carefully walked down the hill and stumbled through the market. People were staring but obviously didn't find her to badly injured and let her walk on.  
  
Merle didn't care she just had to get to Fanelia and tell Hitomi who had been dragged into this. She smiled once again cracking her lips as the gates came into view. The guards shifted into offensive as they saw someone approaching but froze when they saw Merle swaying towards the gate.  
  
"Lady Merle!" one cried shoving the gate open and running up to her just before she fell.  
  
Merle clutched to the guard, "Van-sama and Hitomi"  
  
The guard nodded and picked Merle up running inside the other guard shutting the gates behind him.  
  
Van was pacing nervously in his study. Hitomi had told him to wait one more day before racing off through the desert. Van had agreed and was spending the entire day pacing his study smacking things often.  
  
He stopped the grinding of his finely carpeted floor when he heard Hitomi's sweet voice outside the door.  
  
"My goodness! Merle!!!"  
  
Van snapped his head up at the sound of his sister's name.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Van could hear Hitomi scream and heard her running down the hall  
  
Vaulting over his desk he threw the study door open and turned to his right where he had heard Hitomi disappear. Sure enough there she was cradling something in her arms a guard looking worried standing next to her.  
  
"Merle!" Van called out hopefully  
  
Van saw something wiggle in Hitomi's arms before sticking her pink little head over Hitomi's shoulder. Van was by Hitomi in a second clutching to his sister.  
  
"What happened to you!?" he demanded pulling Merle against his chest  
  
"Water and food," Merle's cracked voice only increased Van's anger.  
  
Someone was going to pay, his loved one's had been messed with long enough.  
  
Van turned with his sister in his arms and bellowed down to the nearest servant.  
  
"Food and Water quickly!!!"  
  
The servant girl bowed quickly and sprinted off down the hall. Van turned back to look at his sister and slid down the side of the wall to the floor. Hitomi was immediately at his side straightening Merle's legs out.  
  
Van looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Turning back to his sister he pushed some of the bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get you some food and a nice bath and you'll feel better in no time."  
  
He pulled her head against his chest and looked at his fiancé over his sister's head. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Taking his free arm he pulled Hitomi close and kissed her forehead. This would end, and very soon. He had almost lost Hitomi and now by the looks of it almost lost his sister.  
  
Clutching Hitomi to his side and Merle to his front he closed his eyes relished the feel of his two angels as they pushed into him.  
  
The servant girl soon came bounding down the hall a tray of food and a glass of water in hand. She set it down and ran off to have a bath prepared for Merle.  
  
Merle's eyes practically beamed at the foodstuffs and water. Reaching for the glass she quickly emptied it and headed for the food. Van had helped her sit up and was leaning against Hitomi watching his sister eat.  
  
When she had finished eating she seemed a little more energized and turned around to the pair. She opened her mouth to tell them of the situation when a gleam bounced off Hitomi's ring.  
  
Snapping her mouth shut she stared at the ring. Hitomi followed her gaze and smiled. Looking back up to Merle she saw Merle grinning from ear to ear despite her cracked lips.  
  
"It's about time!" she said leaping into the couple.  
  
Van smiled and hugged his sister tight Hitomi clutching to the cat girl as well. Merle seemed so happy but as she pushed back her smile lessened.  
  
"You're not going to like this," she began  
  
Van groaned already.  
  
"Perlis got Westin a few days after we got there"  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed and Van's lips drew together in a tight line as he looked at the ceiling restraining his anger.  
  
"Hitomi, he somehow got your power over the beam of light," she continued  
  
"What!?" Hitomi burst out  
  
"Merle what did you just say?" Van chimed in  
  
"He went to earth," Merle went on  
  
"And it gets better," Van muttered to himself  
  
Hitomi looked pale though, "He didn't."  
  
Merle winced and nodded to Hitomi, "She couldn't keep up with me I'm sorry I had to get out and tell you."  
  
Hitomi jumped to her feet, " I'm going, now!"  
  
Van pushed forward and grabbed his fiancé's ankle, "Hitomi!! What happened?!"  
  
Merle turned to her brother, "He brought back Yukari Van-sama"  
  
Van let his fingers drop as he turned to Merle, "He what?"  
  
That name rung a bell and Van desperately searched his memory for any sign of details. Then it struck him, Yukari. Spinning he looked at an enraged Hitomi on the verge of tears clenching her fists.  
  
Yukari, the same Yukari that was Hitomi's best friend on the mystic moon? No it couldn't be.  
  
"Yukari, Hitomi's Yukari?" Van questioned  
  
Merle slowly nodded a yes. He fell back against the wall with another groan.  
  
"I'm going to personally rip that man to pieces," he muttered  
  
"Not if I get to him first," Merle narrowed her eyes and extended her claws.  
  
Reopening his eyes Van saw Hitomi was already marching down the hall. Scrambling to his feet he pulled Merle up.  
  
"Go ahead and go take your bath and rest up we'll be heading to Westin tomorrow morning. You can come if you feel up to it."  
  
Merle turned and headed for her room, "Of course I'll be coming"  
  
Van smiled and then turned and raced after his fiancé who was already down the steps.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi just kept on walking.  
  
Allen looked up from his book as he saw Hitomi walk by outside his bedroom door. He cocked his head to the side and caught her expression, she looked mad.  
  
"Uh oh," he muttered throwing the book on his bed.  
  
A few seconds later Van was running past the door calling for Hitomi.  
  
"Great," Allen muttered again walking into the hall and jogging off after the couple, "Why do I somehow know Perlis is involved in this," he asked himself as he ran past Van in front of Hitomi and put his hand up.  
  
"Alright what's going on?" he demanded  
  
Van pulled up short just brushing Hitomi's shoulder, grabbing her arms as if to stop her he spun her around.  
  
"Hitomi would you wait, we'll leave tomorrow morning, You have to wait for me to get everything ready. I promise we'll head out at first light," his voice was as soft as a whisper as the deep words echoed in her ears.  
  
"Am I invisible?" Allen asked pulling Hitomi away from Van.  
  
Keeping both at arms length he turned to Van, "Now," with that he faced Hitomi, "What happened?"  
  
Hitomi was angry and on the verge of tears, "Perlis got Westin"  
  
Allen dropped his arms and groaned, this was one hell of a month.  
  
"He went to the mystic moon," Van started  
  
Allen spun and bellowed, "He what?!?"  
  
"He somehow managed to acquire some of my powers and he brought back Yukari"  
  
"You're friend from the mystic moon?!" Allen questioned wide eyed.  
  
Hitomi nodded shaking, "He's likely going to kill her!"  
  
Van shook his head trying to comfort his fiancé, "Hitomi if he wanted her dead he wouldn't have thrown her in prison with Merle."  
  
Allen snapped back into the conversation, "Merle?"  
  
"She's back, and she's okay," Van said in a rush so Allen couldn't interrupt  
  
"Why would he let her escape like that?" Allen asked frowning at Van, "He wanted us to find out about Yukari and I'd bet anything he's waiting for us."  
  
"I don't care! This is my best friend we're talking about! I'm going!" Hitomi insisted.  
  
Van pushed Allen out of the way and drew Hitomi into a hug, "Hitomi just give me tonight I promise we'll be out of her by tomorrow"  
  
Hitomi was reluctant but gave in and whispered a yes. Pushing her back a little Van smiled down at her and lightly kissed her lips before turning to Allen.  
  
"Allen-" he started but Allen put his hand up  
  
"On it, the crusade won't make it in time neither will any of our allies though we're on our own if we leave tomorrow Van," Allen reasoned  
  
Van's determined frown didn't fade, "So be it, I'll get the soldiers and-"  
  
"And I'll have the supplies ready my dawn," he finished calling over his shoulder as he headed off to get ready  
  
Van turned back to Hitomi and gave her a soft smile, "Don't worry love we'll have her safe and sound before you know it. Go see if Merle needs anything and I'll get the soldiers armed and ready."  
  
Hitomi gave a weak smile up at her love and kissed his cheek before hurrying up the stairs to Merle. Van smiled after her and watched Hitomi disappear down the hall. Turning to the castle doors he pushed them open and ran down them.  
  
He was going to track that coward down and run him through himself.  
  
A/N Sorry this next chapter took so long! I really hope you enjoy it! Well they're off to save Yukari and run Perlis up the nearest tree. There's only one problem, what if Yukari doesn't think going with Van and Hitomi would be the best thing? Find out soon! Please R&R And have a great day!!!  
  
Sailor Hope 


End file.
